Compañias o mejor solo?
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [SetoxJoey] Kaiba estaba cansado ya de uno de los proyectos de su jutna directiva, siempre encontraba peros por parte de ellos, pero un simple accidente, hace que el CEO confie en el perro, en su peor enemigo, Joey Wheeler. El cual lo sorprendera.
1. Capitulo 01

**Compañías ... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 01 

Estaba tranquilo, bajo uno de los árboles de la la preparatoria, estaba revisando los últimos detalles de uno de los proyectos. Se refregó los ojos, en forma de cansancio, hacia ya semanas que venían con este asunto, y ya estaba harto. Los integrantes de su junta, le daban vueltas, encontraban peros, y no sabia que más. Estaba cansado, si pudiera despedirlos, lo haría, pero, por ser menor de edad, aun, tenia que tenerlos hasta que terminara sus estudios. Solo faltaba unos tres años, y se libraría de todos esos buitres administrativos. Una punzada en la cien, lo hizo desistir en seguir leyendo los documentos. Reconocía que era humano, y su cuerpo le pedía descanso. Se levanto, desganado, pero aun conservando esa mirada fría, el toque de entrada seria dentro de cinco minutos, y quería que ese día empezara así terminaba pronto.

Camino unos pasos, pensando en su hermano. Sonrió en su mente, le diría a Mokuba que este fin de semana se irían a la playa. Tan distraído iba, que no se percato que frente a él venia otra persona, quien sin querer lo golpeo en su brazo, desparramando todos los papeles.

- MALDICI"N!!!! MIRA POR DONDE VAS PERRO!!!! – enojado, empezó a levantar los papeles, una de sus peores pesadillas tenia que chocar con él

- Oye Kaiba, mira tu donde vas – Dijo en forma molesta, pero a su ves, también empezó a recoger los documentos. Termino de hacerlo, cuando su vista se fijo en algunos de ellos, pero no pudo leer mucho mas, ya que Kaiba se los arrebato de las manos

- Metete en tus asuntos, perro. Y salte de mi camino, me molesta tu presencia

- Oye Kaiba, búscate una novia, estas demasiado **cargado** – le dijo en un tono burlón y dañino. Kaiba lo miro enojado, se sentó en su lugar, mientras los demás alumnos lo miraban con miedo. Joey Wheeler, paso por su costado, ya estaba cansado de su actitud. Sonrió, para luego acercarse al CEO y decirle en vos baja – Ten mas cuidado, Kaiba, un día de estos alguien te arrebatara esa actitud prepotente que tienes, además – sonrió, ya que el CEO lo miraba furioso – Revisa bien esos documentos, en la 30 y en la 56 hay fluctuaciones... o se equivocaron o te están robando...

- QUE DEMO. - iba a gritarle cuando el profesor entro, llamándole la atención

- Señor Kaiba, si quiere gritar valla a una cancha, pero ahora este en mi clase, y no quiero desorden – el CEO lo fulmino con la mirada -  Esta CLARO...

- Si... – dijo a medias, enojado y confundido – " ese perro pulguiento se atrevió a hablarme de esa forma, juro que me las pagara, maldito, lo juro"

El día paso igual que todos, algunos insultos, por allí, Yugi tratando de ser amable, odiar al perro. Estaba cansado, volvió a frotarse los ojos, ya en su limosina, iba directamente a la corporación. Había evitado arreglar los papeles, durante el día, si que estaba cansado. Tomo su portafolio, y lo empezó a hacer. Inconscientemente tomo las dos paginas que le había dicho Wheeler, y las comparo, supuestamente era uno punto del trato, y el otro era le explicación detallada de la misma.

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS!!! – grito, asustando al chofer, que freno de golpe, bajo la ventanilla que los separaba de la parte donde se encontraba su jefe

- Señor, esta bien, le sucedió algo... ???? -  pregunto preocupado, pero se callo al instante al ver su rostro de furia

- QUE ME MIRAS, IDIOTA, CONDUCE RAPIDO A LA CORPORACI"N – el pobre chofer asustado, arranco el auto, suspiró, realmente estaba furioso.

Al llegar allí, ni siquiera espero, que le abrieran, bajo del auto para dirigirse a su ascensor privado, ninguno de los empleados, lo saludo. Sus ojos azules, parecían quemar a cualquiera que lo hiciera. Bajo en el penúltimo piso.

- Quiero a Lucio en mi oficina AHORA!!! -  paso de largo, sin siquiera mirar a su secretaria, y se encerró en una de las habitaciones. Se acerco a un pequeño bar, y abrió una de las botellas, para beber su contenido como agua.

- Tan temprano y emborrachándote, Kaiba – la vos de un hombre, de unos 25 años, de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones, se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

- No me molestes ... -  tomo los documentos y se los tiro en la cara – Que significa esto, Lucio, se supone que tú eres uno de mis asesores. Observa la pagina 30 y 56.

- No te entiendo – tomo cada uno de los papeles y empezó a ojearlos, por unos minutos, el silencio fue molesto. Lucio tomo el teléfono, para comunicarse con su secretaria – Marlen, quiero en cinco minutos a los de la junta directiva. En la sala de juntas ... y no quiero excusas, o van o van .. Entendiste – le dijo en un tono frió. Cosa que su secretaria asintió del otro lado. Algo muy malo había pasado para que su jefe estuviera así. Lucio miro a Kaiba – Lo arreglaremos ahora mismo. Pero dime, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?, Esta casi escondido este detalle. Ni yo me hubiera dado cuenta si no me decías.

- Yo no fui ... – dijo enojado

- Como??? – Lucio estaba confundido y sorprendido

- Alguien ... – dijo casi en un murmullo molesto - ... Observo los documentos mientras yo los tenia, hizo una opinión ... – estaba mintiendo, pero no lo aceptaría - ... la cual tome, revisando detenidamente esas paginas ...

- Valla ... – Lucio volvió a observar los papeles – Es un genio ... – sonrió casi en burla -  No lo tomes así ... Kaiba – le dijo cuando observo el rostro del CEO, en forma divertida le dijo -  La verdad, ese alguien tendría que trabajar aquí, seria buena ayuda si se percato de ese pequeño detalle ...- Kaiba lo miro molesto mientras se volvía a servir otra copa – Jaja ... no me mires así ... Se que eres el Señor perfecto, y nada se te escapa, pero admítelo, estas harto de este proyecto y los últimos días lo has leído por encima ... – se acomodo en el sofá del lugar mientras sonreía en forma sincera. Kaiba, estaba molesto, Lucio tenia razón, este asunto hacia días que no le importaba y ya no le tomaba importancia. Pero más bronca era, que el perro, fuera el que se lo dijo. Tomo el contenido de su segunda copa, se volteo para la puerta que los dirigía a la sala contigua, Lucio lo siguió. La mirada de los miembros de la junta, fue un espectáculo.

- Señor Kaiba? Que sucede? – apenas fue un murmullo de uno de ellos. La mirada fría del CEO, hacia temblar hasta las rocas.

- El proyecto se cancela – fue las palabras secas de él

- Como??? Que??? No puede hacer eso ... Esto no es el trato ... No ... – fueron los reclamos de los 12 hombres que se encontraban sentados en la mesa. Todos al mismo tiempo se callaron cuando el propio Lucio, arrojo, el documento que le había dado Kaiba señalando con tinta azul las paginas 30 y 56. Todos se miraron, como buscando al responsable o algo.

- A partir de mañana habrá un nuevo consejero en este lugar ... – la vos de Kaiba era pausada, pero mucho más fría que de costumbre – A partir de mañana, todos ustedes, estarán bajo su mando.

- Pero Kaiba – dijo uno que estaba molesto, levantando su voz – No puedes hacer eso, tendría casi el mismo poder que Lucio o tu, eso es ... – se callo de repente, los ojos azules, centellaron en forma de fastidio, odio, y muchas emociones negativas. Lucio sonrió, tenia una mirada de asesino serial.

- Ya escucharon – interrumpió – Pueden retirarse. Cuando el proyecto sea de nuestro agrado, serán convocados para la aprobación.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo algo, pero en sus miradas podían verse los pensamientos. Cada uno salió en silencio, pero cuando apenas cerraron la puerta, pudo escuchar los reclamos que se hacían entre ellos. Lucio se apoyo en la puerta, para mirar al CEO, lo encontró perdido en los puntos blancos y amarillos, de las luces de la cuidad. Ya había oscurecido.

- Así que tu amigo ... – sonrió - ... Vendrá mañana para asesorar los proyectos.

- ... – Kaiba no dijo nada, solo bufo.

- Y este amigo ... Crees que vendrá?

- Va a venir ... – se giro para mirarlo a los ojos – Aunque tenga que arrastrarlo.

- Lo que tu digas ... – Lucio levantó sus manos en forma de despedida mientras cruzaba la puerta - ... Entonces ... yo que tu voy a buscarlo y le planteo las cosas ... Seto – salió del lugar con una sonrisa, no quiso mirarlo, con solo pronunciar su nombre sabia que lo había fastidiado.

Kaiba miro a través de la ventana, miro su reloj, las 7:00 pm.

- Maldición ...

Se dirigió al estacionamiento de la compañía, le dijo al chofer que se fuera. Y abordo uno yaguar verde deportivo. Tomo la ruta a uno de los barrios más lejanos a la compañía, a unas cuadras del colegio. Entre los edificios, viejos, pudo divisar una pequeña casa, donde apenas la luz de su interior se podía apreciar. Bajo del auto, para dirigirse a ella. Pero la voz de alguien lo hizo girar encontrándose cara a cara con su enemigo

- Kaiba ...

- Wheeler ...


	2. Capitulo 02

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 02 

El ruido proveniente de la casa, los hizo desviar la mirada. Un hombre grande, de ojos color miel, rubio, con aspecto de borracho, apareció en la puerta de la casa.

- JOEY!!!!, Maldito mocoso, ya entra a la casa y prepara la comida – y le lanzo la botella vacía, quien la esquivó rápidamente.

- YA VOY!!! – dijo en forma disgustada, para luego girarse y mirar a Kaiba a los ojos – Anda, aprovecha y búrlate... – el ojiazul no pronuncio ningún insulto – Nos vemos Kaiba – le dijo mientras entraba por la puerta del jardín, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla, su brazo fue sujetado.

- Mañana, después de las clases. Te presentaras en la Corporación Kaiba – le entrego una tarjeta, con su nombre – Sé puntual

- Primero, no tengo porque hacerte caso y no eres nadie para ordenarme que hacer, Segundo, a que viene esa actitud tuya, Kaiba? A que juegas. Tú eres el CEO, el anti-social-anti-perro-Wheeler

- Sé puntual... – dijo molesto mientras se dio vuelta, para subir a su auto

- Ah... ya veo – Joey sonrió maliciosamente – Así que revisaste los papeles que te dije... verdad?

- ... – Kaiba no dijo nada, arranco el auto desapareciendo entre las oscuras calles.

- Que esperas, mocoso... – la vos de su padre se escucho molesta, mientras lo jalaba hacia adentro de la casa. Sin reparo, lo golpeo contra la pared – Ya tu novia ricachona se fue ahora dame lo que trajiste – lo golpeo en el estomago, mientras le arrancaba la chaqueta, para revisar los bolsillos – Esto es todo??? – dijo furioso, mientras entre sus manos se encontraba solo unos billetes de baja denominación – Si no sirves ni para puto... - le dio una patada en las piernas – De seguro te fuiste a ese lugar... al del profesor muerto de hambre – lo tomo de los cabellos, para alzarlo – Mira putita... no sirves ni en la cama... pero ahora... veras como tienes que actuar... ya lo veras... – y lo arrastro hasta la parte alta de la casa.

No se escucho ningún quejido, ni ningún lamento, solo gemidos de un animal.

--------

Ya era hora de entrar, y el salón ya estaba completo, salvo por el asiento del perro. Kaiba miraba distraídamente, no estaba contento por haber ido a la casa de Wheeler y pedirle que se presentara en la Corporación, pero Lucio tenia razón, si no fuera por él hubiera perdido mucho dinero. Pasos apurados, se escucharon justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta.

- Joey Wheeler, llegas tarde – lo reto

- Lo siento profesor, tuve que quedarme un poco mas en el trabajo... – sonrió nervioso. El profesor le hizo seña que se sentara. Paso a su lado, pero no le dio importancia. Pero un olor particular, le hizo apenas mirarlo.

La primera hora paso rápida, en el receso, el CEO busco un lugar alejado, para poder escribir en su computadora portátil. Pero el murmullo detrás de unos arbusto, lo hizo desistir. Se estaba levantando, cuando escucho la vos de Yugi

- Amigo... Joey – la vos de este era casi un murmullo y triste – Porque no me llamaste? Podría haberte ayudado

- Yugi ... Hermano – La vos del cachorro, era seria – No te preocupes, ya sabes que estoy acostumbrado a los insultos de mi Padre – dijo en un tono de desprecio.

- Pero Joey ... – volvió a decir triste

- Hey ... ustedes – la vos de Tea se hizo escuchar al fondo – Donde se habían metido, quedamos en vernos en la parte de la cafetería.

- Joey, no me digas que le sigues pidiendo consejos a Yugi para derrotar a Kaiba – la vos de Tristan se hizo escuchar.

- No hermano, yo no necesito consejos para derrotar a Kaiba, Yo soy mejor que él solo que no tengo ganas de ganarle ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo en forma muy altanera, pero muy alegre. Yugi le sonrió tristemente.

- A quien dejas ganar, Perro???? – la voz de Kaiba se hizo escuchar detrás de Joey.

- Kaiba ... – dijo entre dientes -  Ya deja de perseguirme ... Tu Señor Ricachon Amargado ... No te incumbe esta conversación – Kaiba lo miro, de arriba abajo, y se detuvo precisamente en sus muñecas, unas marcas, que apenas aparecían debajo de la ropa. El rubio se dio cuenta donde dirigía su mirada, instintivamente, se dio vuelta, bajando sus puños, y disimuladamente las mangas del uniforme – Vamos nos, ya el receso esta por terminar ... – empezó a caminar, en dirección de los salones, Yugi lo siguió sin decir nada, los otros dos se miraron y también empezaron a caminar tras ellos. Kaiba por otra parte, bufo, ahora era seguro que no aparecería por la corporación.

---------

Ya eran las doce, y tenia hambre. Iría al restaurante cerca de la compañía, era un lugar sencillo, pero muy agradable. Lucio se despidió amablemente de su secretaria, que cualquier cosa, solo si Kaiba lo llamaba, lo ubicara en el celular.

Salió del lugar, y se dirigió caminando, le gustaba hacer ejercicios. Más por las mañanas temprano, a la hora que los repartidores de diarios salían. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, desde que se había encontrado a ese chico, muy simpático, todos los días deseaba que fuera temprano, así se lo encontraba y lo acompañaba en su trabajo. Él era homosexual declarado, había tenido varios encuentros, pero, con este chico era distinto. Lo quería de verdad. Sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos almendrados, y su sonrisa lo habían cautivado. Hacia unas dos semanas, lo había convencido a acompañarlo a desayunar después del trabajo. Se había hecho amigo de este chico.

Entro al restaurante, se sentó en la mesa de siempre y pidió el plato del día. Miro por la ventana, pensando en su nuevo amor platónico, y una sonrisa triste se posesiono en su rostro. Hoy lo había encontrado un poco desmejorado, y luego de insistirle, le había confesado la situación con su padre. No solo lo golpeaba, sino que lo obligaba a tener sexo oral. Odió al hombre, hasta el punto de ir y matarlo con sus propias manos.

La mesera le trajo la orden, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Con solo pensar en lo que le contó, había perdido las ganas de comer.

Pero era un chico fuerte, y entre risas, también le había contado que estaba estudiando en secreto, Ciencias Económicas y Administración. Se sorprendió, pero la respuesta de este fue mas : " Claro, para poder salir de donde vivo, debo ser inteligente, para poder entrar en una empresa importante y asi poder juntar dinero, darle un poco a mi madre, otro a mi hermana y el resto, alquilarme algo, y asi ya no verle la cara". Siempre pensando en ellas.

- " Joey Wheeler..." – murmuro en su mente – "... eres admirable y tan hermoso..."


	3. Capitulo 03

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 03 

Estaba frente a la Corporación Kaiba. Estaba indeciso, volvió a mirar la tarjeta, donde estaba el nombre de antipático Kaiba y con letra suya, la hora "6:00 PM". Miro su reloj y eran las 7:30 PM. No quería reconocerlo, pero quizás, le convendría entrar. Su maestro, se lo había aconsejado.

Flash Back 

- Seto Kaiba??? El millonario, dueño de la más grandes corporación de Ciudad Dominio????

- Si ... – le había contestado secamente

- Pero, Wheeler, que estas esperando??? Ya tendrías que estar allí – recogió los libros, y libretas, le quito el bolígrafo y lo miro a los ojos – La clase ya terminó, y como tarea, te ordeno que vallas allá, y veas que es lo que quiere. Y si tus sospechas son ciertas – le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – Me harás el maestro más feliz ...

- Pero ...

- Nada de peros ... – el maestro se sacó los anteojos, para mirarlo con sus pupilas verdes. Un hombre de unos 30 años, pelirrojo. De un porte mas bien descuidado, pero se notaba que era un hombre de estudios – Anda, Joey ... demuéstrale a ese, del  que tanto hablas ... lo inteligente que eres.

Fin Flash Back 

Como se había dejado convencer, aun no lo descubría. Volvió a mirar la tarjeta y luego el edificio. Ni sus propios amigos sabían que tomaba clases, que eso era lo que le gustaba. Que Mai al contarle se había burlado, diciéndole que nunca llegaría a tanto. Ahora podía demostrárselo. Hasta al propio Kaiba. Suspiro.

- Joey???? – una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Lucio??? "rale, hombre, que haces aquí???

- Saliendo del trabajo ... – le dijo sonriente, pero un interrogante fue el rostro del rubio – Que sucede???

- Trabajas aquí???? -  señalando el edificio.

- Sí ... por??? – Lucio sonreía

- Espera un momento ... tu amigo ... el que es tu jefe ...  del que tanto hablas ... el que tiene mal carácter  pero buena persona es ... es .... Kaiba??? – le dijo sorprendido. La cual Lucio dejo salir una pequeña carcajada

- No te lo había dicho???? – Joey negó con la cabeza – Pues si, es Seto Kaiba ... – de repente vio que en su mano tenia la tarjeta personal del CEO y una hora. Lucio profundizo su sonrisa – Ven ... te acompaño ... – rodeo con su brazo derecho, los hombros del rubio, guiándolo dentro del la Corporación.

Kaiba estaba por tomar el ascensor, cuando se abrieron las puertas del mismo, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Lucio estaba abrazando a Joey Wheeler, y a su ves, ambos reían por algún cometario que se habían hecho. Cuando Lucio lo vio, no retiro su sonrisa, al contrario, se pronuncio aun más, pero Joey, se puso serio de repente, mirándolo a los ojos. Hasta se podía apreciar que se había erguido un poco más, imponiendo respeto en su postura.

- Llegas tarde – la vos fría de Kaiba se hizo escuchar luego de unos segundos de silencio. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho

- No eres mi Jefe para decirme si llego o no tarde – Joey le contesto tan frió igual que él. Lucio le hizo señas que lo siguiera, mientras él lo acompañaba. Ya dentro de la oficina, Kaiba se acerco a su escritorio y tomo unos papeles.

- Este es el proyecto ... que ... – dijo titubeando, lo miro casi con disgusto - ... que me aconsejaste verificar ciertas paginas – Joey sonrió maliciosamente, el CEO continuo - ... Lucio, mi mano derecha, lo reviso ... Y también se percato de tal fluctuación en las demandas del proyecto ... – volvió a quedarse en silencio por un momento, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de molestia a Lucio que sonreía detrás de Joey - ... Gracias a ti ... – dijo entre dientes - ... El proyecto se ha cancelado hasta nuevo aviso, ya que los puntos que señalaste, hacían que la Corporación perdiera mas de la cuenta ... – Kaiba se quedo en silencio, que duro casi una eternidad. Joey, por primera ves se sentía triunfante. La sonrisa de su rostro no se borro.

- Me citaste para decirme solo esto? – le dijo en un tono burlón – Porque no me lo dijiste, frente a los demás, Frente a mis amigos ...???

- No juegues con mi paciencia Wheeler ... – le dijo amenazándolo, casi tirandose sobre el rubio.

- Amigos ... amigos – interrumpió Lucio, quien se interpuso entre ellos. Le indico a ambos que se sentaran, mientras él tomaba los documentos.

- Joey ... – Kaiba lo fulmino con la mirada, al ver que tan familiar lo trataba, Lucio lo ignoró - ... Lo que Seto quiere decir ... – sonrió sin mirar al CEO – Es que, gracias por tu **opinión** ... lograste que los de la junta directiva no se robaran gran parte del proyecto. La idea es que trabajes con nosotros, serás un consejero, mi compañero. Ambos nos encargaremos de revisar los proyectos y ver si se pueden hacer de otra forma, sin perder tanto dinero, o por lo menos ver otros puntos de vistas. Que respondes??? – Lucio se había sentado a su lado, mientras le hablaba. Kaiba estaba en el sillón frente a su escritorio.

Joey, por un momento proceso todo lo que Lucio le había dicho. La corazonada en parte era cierta, la cita era para decirle que lo que le había aconsejado, era verdad. Pero, su sorpresa fue que también lo querían contratar, eso era mucho. Trabajar con Kaiba, y no solo eso, si no que seria uno de los consejeros, prácticamente una mano derecha en los proyectos futuros. Levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos azules del CEO, su mirada no había cambiado en nada, irradiaba odio y desprecio. Lo había decidido.

- Quiero escuchar esas palabras de ti Kaiba?? – dijo seriamente

- No acabes con mi paciencia ... Wheeler ... – le dijo molesto mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a ellos.

- No estoy jugando ... – lo miro por un momento, realmente estaba decidido – No ... no trabajare contigo ... Kaiba – el ojiazul no hizo ningún gesto, pero en sus ojos, vio mas odio.

- Pero ... Joey ... – dijo Lucio en un estado de shock – No era uno de tus sueños ... entrar en una corporación y poder ganar algo de dinero???? – Joey se dio vuelta y lo miro con una de sus mejores sonrisas

- Claro, amigo ... Quien dijo que rechazaba el trabajo

- Pero ... recién dijiste ...

- ... que no trabajaría con Kaiba, pero no dije que no trabajaría contigo ... – Joey sonreía en una forma tan inocente, por lo cual Lucio dejo salir una carcajada.

- Maldito perro como te atreves ... – el CEO sonaba muy enojado – Con quien crees que estas tratando???? YO SOY EL DUEÑO DE ESTA CORPORACI"N, Y YO SOY EL QUE CONTRATA AL PERSONAL, ASI QUE SI O SI TRABAJARAS PARA MÍ ... ENTENDISTE PERRO!!!! – grito de tal forma, que Lucio se sorprendió, interiormente, pensó que seria interesante.

- Te equivocas Kaiba ... TU eres el que me necesita ... TU fuiste el que me busco ... Así que ... si quieres que sea uno de los consejeros de esta Corporación, será con mis reglas, tu pagas pero como jefe lo quiero a Lucio – el ojiazul, apretaba sus manos hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos – Tómalo o déjalo ... Kaiba ... no negare que necesito una entrada mas, pero dime quien necesita mas a quien???? – Joey, le había hablado tan seriamente, que hasta el mismo se había sorprendido.

Kaiba tomo su portafolio, y salió de la habitación que lo llevaba el diablo. Apenas murmuro " Te encargas de todo"  dicho a Lucio, para luego salir azotando la puerta. Dejando así a los dos muchachos solo. Lucio lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo efusivamente, sonriendo.

- Joey ... lo lograste ... Nunca pensé que alguien lo sacara de sus casillas aparte de mi – unas risas inundo el lugar

- Lucio ... es que ... ese Kaiba me saca, me pones de malas – decía en forma molesta, pero con su sonrisa de siempre – Bueno ... entonces, tu serás mi jefe, verdad???

- Si ... por supuesto ... – volvió a abrazarlo, pero esta ves lo soltó tras escuchar un pequeño gemido de dolor – Joey???

- No es nada ... – dijo sonriendo, mientras negaba con los manos, al cual, las mangas de su uniforme, bajaron un poco, dejando al descubierto las marcas

- Joey – dijo seriamente

- No es nada ... – le dijo mientras bajaba sus mangas – Bueno, entonces, mañana vendré temprano, y arreglamos. Ahora me tengo que ir, ya se me hizo tarde.

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor, hasta el estacionamiento, Lucio lo había convencido en llevarlo por lo menos hasta la esquina de su casa, para que no lo viera el padre.

- Nos vemos mañana ... – le dijo mientras le daba la mano, pero Lucio volvió a abrazarlo

- Ya sabes ... cualquier cosa me llamas ... vale??? – le susurro

- No te preocupes ... todo esta bien ... – haciendo una V de victoria con sus dedos, bajo del auto, y camino media cuadra. Lucio, se quedo hasta que  lo vio desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Dentro de ella, el padre, estaba en el living, mirando un partido de basket, Joey entro sigiloso. Para no ser visto, pero, para su mala suerte fue azotado contra la pared contraria.

- Que tenemos aquí????? – el padre, le pego una patada en el estomago – Cuanto trajiste???? – le dijo mientras le revisaba los bolsillos, encontrando en uno de ellos, varios billetes – Vaya vaya ... – empezó a contar, su rostro  se vio satisfecho, mientras Joey se preguntaba de donde había salido tanto dinero – Bueno ... por lo visto aprendiste ... – lo volvió a patear, para luego sentarse en el mismo lugar – Vete a la cocina ... tengo hambre ...

Joey se levanto trabajosamente, pero estaba aliviado, su padre ya no lo golpearía esa noche. Pero, como había llegado tanto dinero a su bolsillo?.

- Lucio ... – susurro, lo había abrazado, era su dinero. Ya mañana hablaría con él, vería como devolverle ese gasto, y además ... agradecerle una noche sin golpes.


	4. Capitulo 04

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 04 

El teléfono sonaba, era ya la cuarta vez que lo hacia. Lo miro con recelo, sabia que Lucio lo estaba llamando. Pero estaba muy molesto, y lo que menos que quería era aguantarse las pequeñas risas de su mano derecha, y una explicación porque conocía al perro.

Sacudió un poco el vaso que tenia en la mano, los hielos hicieron un poco de ruido al acomodarse. Un golpeteo en la puerta, que ni siquiera se molesto en contestar

- Seto??? – la vos de Mokuba, apenas audible – Estas bien??? – asomo su rostro por la puerta al abrirla. La habitación estaba oscura,  solo podía apreciarse las estrellas por el gran ventanal.

- Si, Mokuba ... no te preocupes – la vos del CEO había sido pausada y dulce, como siempre lo hacia con su hermano.

- Seto ... hubo problemas en la empresa???? – pregunto curioso, mientras se acercaba.

- No ... Mokuba ... te dije que no pasaba nada – el CEO le sonrió, para luego abrazarlo, como siempre lo hacia

- Hermano ... porque estas de mal humor??? – pregunto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho, sintiendo su corazón, el cual se acelero por unos momentos

- Solo un nuevo empleado ... – le decía calmadamente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos - ... nada mas ....

- Seto ... – lo miro a los ojos – Tu nunca te pones de malas por un nuevo empleado, si es malo ni siquiera lo contratas ... – Kaiba sonrió, su hermano lo conocía bastante bien

- Mokuba, no te preocupes ... – lo volvía a abrazar - ... Es bueno en su trabajo, solo que ... – su vista se torno seria, con desagrado – Su actitud no me gusta ... – Mokuba se le quedo viendo - ... solo porque sabe desempeñarse bien ... solo por eso ... esta en la Corporación.

- ... – Mokuba no dijo nada, solo le sonrió, y lo abrazó – Vamos a cenar ... – un pequeño gemido del estomago del menor, hizo que se miraran y sonrieran – Tengo hambre ... vamos – tomo su mano, y sin mucho esfuerzo lo saco de la biblioteca.

---------

Lucio cerro su celular, Kaiba no le contestaría. Arranco su auto, dirigiéndose a su departamento, como no tenia ganas de cocinar, compro algo de comida. Por suerte al otro día era sábado, pero aun así tendría que presentarse temprano, hacer el contrato de Joey, y de paso, invitarlo a comer. Sabia que no tendría clases, ni con su maestro particular. Aprovecharía también para comprarle algo de ropa. Sonrió, ya que Kaiba no le permitirá trabajar con la ropa del instituto. El propio Kaiba tenia un guardarropa, para luego de su día de estudiante.

Llego al departamento, algo modesto a pesar de su trabajo. Tenia muebles negros, sillones, un sofá, una mesa pequeña en el centro. Un parket blanco, que iba desde la entrada hasta el mismo dormitorio. Algunos cuadros de importantes artistas. Muy al estilo occidental. Se descalzo en la entrada, ya que le gustaba sentir la mullida alfombra. Se fue sacando las prendas, para luego dejarlas sobre la cama. Ya desnudo se metió bajo la regadera de agua tibia, un buen rato se quedo quieto, sintiendo las caricias de la misma.

- "Joey Wheeler ..." – fue el primer pensamiento – Un chico con carácter ... – sonrió, al recordar como lo había enfrentado a Kaiba – Ay ... Seto ... podrás trabajar con él???, porque ... de seguro te hará la vida imposible si tú lo presionas ... – volvió a sonreír, mientras se enjabonaba su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos, y solo vio la imagen de aquel chico rubio. Sus ojos color miel, su sonrisa que inspiraba alegría a quien se la dirigía, su honor a al amistad, realmente se había metido con Joey – Soy un idiota ... – se dijo a si mismo al salir del baño, con solo una toalla a la cintura.

Se acostó, mirando el techo por un momento. "Quien dijo que rechazaba el trabajo" " pero dijiste ..." " ... que no trabajaría con Kaiba, pero no dije que no trabajaría contigo". Lucio recordó su mirada, tan inocente y sincera. No pudo aguantar la risa ante ese comentario. El rostro de Kaiba había sido momento Kodak.

- ... pero ... – dijo despacio – Que pretendes Joey??? Que pretendes Kaiba??? – Se incorporó, tomo una bata del armario, y se dirigió a la cocina, saco la comida que había traído. Para luego sentarse en el sofá cómodamente – Si tanto se odian, porque trabajar juntos? Joey necesita el dinero ... es una buena excusa ... pero Kaiba???  – Lucio quedo pensativo, para luego sonreír – No importa ... ahora lo tendré mas a Joey cerca – prendió el televisor y busco una película.

-------

Eran las 6:30am, y el único sonido era el corretear de un muchacho por las vacías calles. Se detenía de tanto en tanto, mientras depositaba los diarios en los buzones, o solo los dejaba en la puerta. Uno que otro perro le ladraba, y una tantas veces, las ancianas madrugadoras le daban una sonrisa. Iba a la casa de Yugi, su abuelo era uno de los que estaban subscriptos, casi nunca se lo encontraba. Pero esta ves allí estaba esperándolo, con un paquete.

- Hey, Yugi ... – el rubio saludo

- Joey ... me alegro verte – le extendió el paquete a su amigo – Son unos sándwich es ... me imagino que no has desayunado

- Jeje ... – se rió en forma apenada, mientras se rascaba su cabeza – Si ... tienes razón, hoy me levante temprano, y salí de la casa ...

- Todo bien Joey??? ... es que .. ayer te fuiste así tan apresurado que no terminamos de hablar ...

- Yugi ... amigo ... lo sé ... – dijo en forma triste pero con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- " siempre tan alegre, aunque no lo estés de verdad..."... Joey, vamos... te acompaño en el recorrido, y luego nos iremos a desayunar juntos...

- Venga... – Joey estaba contento. Empezaron a correr, para repartir los diarios.

Joey estaba contento, su mejor amigo, lo notaba. Le estaba contando de las cartas, y de los duelos, que su hermana, y su madre. Estaban yendo hasta una cafetería, eran como las 7:15 cuando terminaron el reparto.

- Joey... – alguien les gritaba del lado contrario de la acera, desde un deportivo negro. Mientras agitaba su mano saludando

- Lucio... – dijo sonriente, mientras cruzaba y dejaba a un atónico Yugi – Que haces aquí???

- Voy para la Corporación??? Te vienes conmigo???

- No... no puedo... – dijo avergonzado – Estoy con Yugi... íbamos a desayunar.

- Ah... bueno... – dijo casi en un tono triste, mirando por el hombro de este. Viendo allí a un chico de pelo bicolor, de ojos grandes  – Entonces nos vemos – arranco el auto, pero la mano en el hombro, lo hizo voltearse, para mirar los ojos miel Joey

- Tenemos que arreglar lo de ayer... – el tono del rubio era algo triste, pero mantenía un poco su sonrisa -... y...  gracias

- Luego... – le dijo palmeando su mano, para luego despedirse.

Joey se quedo un rato viendo como desaparecía, por la avenida principal.

- Joey??? Estas bien??? – Yugi se le había acercado – Quien era???

- Un amigo...

- Amigo??? – lo miro extrañado – Joey... no te habrás metido en algunas cosas raras... verdad??? – el rostro de Yugi, fue otro momento Kodak, las risas del rubio lo había desconcertado totalmente

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja ...Yugi ... amigo ... – apenas podía para de reírse, y ante la mirada de confusión y algo molesta – No te preocupes ... en serio .... no es lo que tu piensas ..

- A no ...??? – cruzo sus brazos, para mirarlo a los ojos – Entonces ...

- Es un SeCreto – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo dirigía a la cafetería – Me muero de hambre... vamos a desayunar – Yugi lo miro confundido, pero debía confiar el Joey, pero igual, algo le decía que no estaba del todo bien.

Agradecimiento: la verdad no pense que tuviera tanto éxito este fic ;; GRACIASSSSS!!!! ESTOY EMOCIONADA ;;

Critica: u.u no me gusto mucho este capitulo ...

Les digo, mis niños, es que tengo un dilema ... y en base al siguiente capitulo, es mi duda ...

Quiero su opinión ... en si quiero que me digan como quieren que siga, si lo quieren romántico ...  un poco de acción o sea que haya otros personajes como algo una venganza o algo ... un poco de humor .... mmmmmmm ... angustia no porque ya de por si con el tema del padre tengo para rato ( =D cualquier sugerencia al respecto sea bienvenida ) ... no se ... lo quieren largo ... lo quieren corto ... TT es que depende de lo que le guste haré el fic ... snif snif ...

Buenooooooooooooooooooo los dejo ... x besitos a todos ... y vuelvo a decir ...

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!!!! REALMENTE ME HICIERON LLORAR ;;


	5. Capitulo 05

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 05 

Se había despedido de Yugi, sabia que no estaba bien ocultarle las cosas. Pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo, de que algún día se llevaría bien con Kaiba. Le había dado risa, cuando creyó que estaba en algo raro, ese Yugi realmente era algo inocente, y también persistente. Prácticamente lo había corrido para poder ir a la Corporación.

El de vigilancia, lo saludo cortésmente, hasta lo hizo pasar por el ascensor de los ejecutivos. No se acostumbraría a eso, de seguro Lucio era responsable, ya que del antipático no esperaría tal cosa.

- " _Lucio_ " – pensaba en él cuando subía al penúltimo piso, tenia que hablar seriamente con ese hombre. Se había convertido en un amigo, pero nunca pensó que seria hasta ese punto. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, casi tropezó con una secretaria – Disculpe...

- Sr. Wheeler... no? – Joey la miro sorprendido – Mi nombre es Marlen, la secretaria del Sr. Lucio, un gusto conocerlo – extendió su mano

- Un gusto... Sta Marlen, pero no me diga Sr., dígame solo Joey – le dijo sonriendo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenado.

- Ah... bueno, si es así... dígame solo Marlen... – ella era una mujer de unos 30 años, un poco más. Morocha de ojos marrones, de un buen físico – El Sr. Lucio lo espera en su oficina, es por aquí... – ella lo guió hasta una de las que se encontraba en el pasillo.

- Joey... – sonrió – Ven pasa... – mirando a su secretaria – Marlen, dile a los de mantenimiento que quiero para el lunes los muebles que ordené, que luego hagan espacio aquí... para así instalar a Joey

- De acuerdo... Con su permiso, voy al décimo piso – Marlen se despidió cerrando la puerta

- Instalarme aquí??? – Joey sonrió apenado – "rale... pero no hagas tanto revuelo... yo solo seré un consejero... y por las tardes

- también serás mi compañero, por lo cual... te quiero cerca mío... – Lucio estaba frente al rubio, lo miraba con una gran sonrisa

- Ok... ok – Joey sonrió un poco nervioso – " _su sonrisa …me hace sentir bien...  me convence_ " – pensó por unos momentos, para luego reprocharse por tal cosa.

- Bueno … aquí esta tu contrato … léelo y luego firma en las líneas … - Le entrego un documento de tres hojas. Joey lo leyó detenidamente, hasta llegar a los honorarios. Su rostro era de sorpresa – Sucede algo??? No estas conforme con el contrato??? – Lucio pregunto preocupado

- No... no es eso... – volvió a leer esa parte como tres veces – Lucio... en... en... en verdad cobrare esto??? – su amigo suspiro sonriendo.

- Claro, acaso no es suficiente????

- No... no... claro que es suficiente... pero es demasiado... por ser un consejero, de medio tiempo

- Joey... es una cuarta parte de lo que yo cobro... – lo miro a los ojos sorprendido – Jajá jajá Joey... no dudes... firma... – Lo volvió a leer, volvió a ver la cifra...

- " _Si este será mi sueldo... podré... irme..._" – sonrió, sin pensarlo mas, firmo.

- Enhorabuena... – Lucio le dio la mano, para luego darle un pequeño tirón suave, y abrazarlo, para luego decirle al oído – Bienvenido... – Joey se estremeció, no entendía porque ese pequeño gesto lo había puesto nervioso.

- Ejem Ejem... – una tos fingida, áspera y gruesa, provoco que se separaran. Lucio vio con una sonrisa iluminada al dueño de la Corporación – Ya firmaste.

- Claro... Kaiba – su mano derecha tomo los documentos y se los entrego – Ahora él será mi compañero... será un buen consejero. Verdad Joey???? – le pregunto a un confundido perrito.

- Claro... – por un momento, el silencio se hizo pesado. Kaiba observaba a Lucio, reconocía ese brillo en sus ojos, para luego ver al perro, pero no encontró lo que podía descifrar en esa mirada.

- Tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos... Lucio – el CEO hablo en forma calmada

- Si... si, enseguida voy – Kaiba hizo un gesto con su cabeza, a Joey le pareció un saludo??? – Espero que no te importe quedarte unos minutos solo

- No... no... te espero... – el rubio sonri

- Bien... – Lucio cerro la puerta de su despacho al salir.

Joey se sentó en el amplio sofá que había allí. Por un momento cerro sus ojos.

- " _... tengo nuevo trabajo... en una empresa importante... tendré una oficina... tendré un sueldo bastante remunerativo_... " – apenas unas lagrimas aparecieron por su rostro – "... _Hay... sensei... si no fuera por usted... no tendría esta oportunidad..._ " – pero su mirada se torno triste – " _tendré que ocultar tal detalle a mi... padre... _ " – suspiro pesadamente – " _si se entera... la pasare muy mal... juntare algo y me iré a vivir solo..._ " – abrió sus ojos, para luego acercarse al ventanal... la cuidad Dominio se veía tan pequeña – Madre... Serenity... seré bueno en esto y estarán orgullosas de mi... – sonrió tan dulce, tan sincero, que hasta un ángel podría haberse quedado impresionado por tal belleza.

En el despacho de Kaiba. Lucio estaba sentado frente a este, con su sonrisa de siempre.

- A que estas jugando????

- No sé a que te refieres... Kaiba – le dijo mientras jugaba con un lápiz

- Te conozco desde hace cinco años... – la mirada del CEO era seria, igual que su voz – Reconozco ese brillo en tus ojos... como un gato tratando de cazar a un ratón...

- Seto... me sorprendes... – le dijo en forma burlona y ofendida, pero al fijarse en su amigo, su rostro se torno serio.

- ... - el CEO, suspiro con disgusto – Dime que solo quieres al perro... trabajando contigo porque es bueno en eso...

- Claro... – Lucio contesto con una sonrisa fingida.

- Demonios... Lucio... – se levanto disgustado – Estoy tratando de que los buitres corporativos no me roben y/o traten de hundir esta empresa. Desgraciadamente Wheeler, es observador... y te diré sinceramente, nunca creí que lo fuera. Siempre fue un estúpido perro, que ladraba alrededor de sus amigos, sé hacia el que todo lo puede ... y para mi desgracia mi hermano Mokuba lo quiere mucho ... – estaba molesto, porque Lucio tenia algún sentimiento hacia el rubio, estaba molesto porque necesitaba otro consejero ... estaba molesto.

- ... – Lucio permanecía en silencio – No puedes despedirlo ... ya firmo el contrato ... además ...

- Además que???? – le dijo en forma tajante y desesperante

- ... Necesita el trabajo ... – y antes que digiera algo el CEO - ... No me mires así ... ni digas nada ... Tu no eres admirador de él ... y él ... no es tuyo. Pero es bueno, y lo demostró. Trabajara conmigo – la mirada de Kaiba era de disgusto – Esa será la única relación que tendré con él – pronuncio su sonrisa, aun más.

- ... – Kaiba lo miro por unos momentos, se volvió a sentar, para luego dar vuelta el sillón y admirar la ciudad desde el ventanal – Los horarios serán después de la escuela ... hasta las nueve de la noche. Cuando halla reuniones, tendrá que asistir sí o sí, sin ninguna excusa. Aparte, encárgate de su aspecto, no quiero que con sus ropas de pordiosero arruine la imagen de la empresa – Lucio sonrió agradecido

- Le daré las instrucciones ... – se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta - Nos vemos el lunes ... – le dijo mientras salía de la oficina, Kaiba no se dio vuelta, ni siquiera un gesto ni nada. La situación le molestaba.

Lucio entraba emocionado a su oficina, Kaiba, el hombre de hielo, había aceptado a Joey, sabia que lo necesitaba y por eso lo quería. Pero también reconoció que Seto no era malo. Al entrar a la oficina, se quedo perplejo, la imagen que tenia enfrente casi lo dejaba sin aire. El rubio estaba junto a la ventana, mirando algún punto de la cuidad, el sol le daba en todo su rostro, sus cabellos rubios parecían hebras de oro, y el brillo de sus ojos era indescriptible. Era un ángel. Este se dio vuelta ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

- Joey ... – dijo apenas tomando aire – El lunes empezaras a trabajar ... – se acerco a este – Después de la escuela hasta las nueve ... Asistirás a las reuniones sin falta ... y además ... – mirando lo de arriba a bajo, con su mano en su barbilla – Debemos comprarte ropa

- Que???? – dijo sorprendido – No ... Lucio, ya es demasiado lo que has hecho, que por cierto debemos arreglar lo de anoche ...

- Si si ... – le dijo mientras tomaba algunas cosas del escritorio – luego ... en el  almuerzo – lo tomo del brazo y casi lo saco arrastrando – Ahora, amigo ... debemos comprarte un traje ...

- Lucio no ... – Joey reprochaba hasta dentro del ascensor – No quiero que me compres nada ... Yo no ... – Lucio le callo poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios

- No digas nada ... – lo miro a los ojos, lo cual provocaron que las piernas de Joey apenas respondieran - ... Kaiba dijo que tendría que usar un traje en la empresa, por la imagen ... tu sabes ... – Joey asintió - ... Se que por lo que me contaste no tienes uno  ... por lo cual vamos de compras

- Pero ... Lucio ... – su mirada se torno triste - ... Si mi padre se entera que tengo algo así ... me ... – volvió a ser callado por los dedos de Lucio

- Mira ... lo compramos, y me lo llevo a mi casa ... el Lunes lo traeré y cada ves que vengas a trabajar, te cambiaras acá y así tu padre no se enterara de nada ... Ok?! – le guiño el ojo, para luego tomar su mano para salir del ascensor y guiarlo hasta su auto.

En el centro comercial, en una de las tiendas de hombres, un Joey avergonzado estaba probándose los trajes. Los que lo atendían, lo vestían y desvestían como si fuera un muñeco, ante las sonrisas de Lucio, y de algunos ojos lujuriosos de algunos clientes. Habían elegido tres tipos de traje, uno gris, uno azul y otro marrón oscuro. Decía que le resaltaba sus ojos, y su cabello. También compraron zapatos, y que otras camisas.

- Lucio ... bombón – le dijo uno de los empleados del lugar – Que hermoso niño el que has traído ... de donde lo sacaste???? -  le pregunto en forma juguetona

- Andréu ... mi hermoso francesito – le decía mientras le susurraba al oído – Es mi nuevo compañero de trabajo ..

- Ay ... bombón ... que suerte la tuya ... – le dijo entre risas, mientras veía a un Joey todo colorado saliendo de los vestidores -  Ay ... Lindura ... te ves espectacular ... – Andréu, se acercaba al rubio, que miro a Lucio, y luego al espejo. Estaba vestido con un pantalón pinzado negro, zapatos haciendo juego y  una camisa amarillo claro – Lucio ... dime ... No es hermoso este niño???

- Claro ... es hermoso ... – dijo sin pensarlo, lo cual se arrepintió al ver la mirada de Joey, de sorpresa, susto y avergonzado – Con esa ropa ... cualquiera es hermoso ... – le dijo guiñándolo el ojo – además ... si no fuera así ... Yo tampoco seria hermoso como lo soy ahora ...

- Ah ... el señor modestia esta presente ... – los empleados se rieron, entre ellos Lucio y Joey ...

- Bueno ... Andréu ... – sacando su tarjeta de crédito – Nos llevamos todo ... cárgalo a mi cuenta ... – y tomando una campera negra – también esto ... – se la entrego a Joey para que se la probara – Perfecto ...

- Lucio ... no .... – le dijo mientras se la sacaba y la volvía a colocar en su lugar – Ya es mucho ... – iba a protestar pero la mirada de Joey  lo hizo desistir.

- Ok ... luego de firmar, y salir con los paquetes. Se dirigieron a un restaurante del lugar. Sentándose en una mesa, cerca de la ventana, frente a frente. El mozo  saludo a Lucio cortésmente.

- Lo mismo de siempre ... Señor Márquez ...

- Mmmm ... no ... hoy prefiero algo diferente – miro a Joey – Te gusta la carne???

- Si ... pero ...  – Lucio lo interrumpi

- No se diga mas ... – mirando al mozo – Tráenos carne con algunas verduras y un poco de esa salsa que siempre tu esposa hace tan rica, Mark.

- Claro ... enseguida les traigo – el mozo se retiro

- Lucio ... – Joey le hablaba en forma de reproche y seriamente - ... Ya basta ... ya no quiero que gaste mas por mí ... – estaba molesto

- Joey ... míralo así ... – Lucio se sentó a su lado, para mirarlo bien a los ojos – La ropa es para el trabajo, si te sientes mejor, el lunes arreglamos las facturas para descontártelo de tu sueldo. Pero también piensa, tienes que estar presentable ante una junta de directivos corporativos – Joey por un momento lo medito, tenia razón – además ... – Lucio levanto su copa de vino tinto que le habían servido recién – Esta comida es para festejar tu nuevo ingreso a la Corporación Kaiba – apenas choco las copas en forma de brindis.

- ... esta bien ... – dijo en forma de resignación - ... El lunes arreglamos las cuentas ... – mirándolo seriamente, mientras volvía a su lugar – Todo los gastos ... ok?!

- Ya ... ya ... – el mozo volvió con la comida – Ahora ... Mi nuevo compañero ... a comer ...

Ambos pasaron el almuerzo muy reconfortante. Lucio le contó su vida y Joey un poco mas de la suya. La tarde se paso rápida, como también la compañía. Lucio volvió a dejarlo en la esquina de su casa, no había problema con la ropa que llevaba puesta, su padre siempre salía hasta el domingo por la noche, así que ... aprovecharía en arreglar cosas y estudiar un poco. Lucio se despido con la mano en algo, y una gran sonrisa.

---------

Debo dar gracias a los comentario XX ... una de ustedes me leyo el pensamiento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jujuuuu no dire quien ... pero me han mandado varios mails ...... estoy emosionda .... los quiero a todosssss


	6. Capitulo 06

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 06 

Era lunes, había repartido los diarios como todas las mañanas. Pero, le dolía el cuerpo. Su padre había vuelto el domingo por la mañana, o sea, justo cuando regreso de repartir los diarios y hacer las compras para la semana. Apenas estaba cruzando la puerta cuando un fuerte golpe en su espalda, hizo que tirara todo y cayera  contra la pared de la cocina.

Flash Back

- Vaya vaya... si tenemos a la putita en casa, haciendo las compras – pateo las bolsas, mientras bebía de una botella de whisky – De donde sacaste la plata???? ¿... Cómo compraste todo esto???? – volvió a patear las bolsas, rompiendo que otro producto, mientras también golpeaba a Joey

- De las propinas... – le dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse

- En serio???? – el padre sonrió maliciosamente – Entonces... yo te encontré un buen trabajo... – Joey se estremeció, no le gusto para nada ese comentario. Luego de eso, su padre ser retiro a dormir en el living, mas borracho de lo que entro a la casa

Fin Flash Back

Estaba llegando al colegio, suspiro un momento, y entro con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Hey ... Yugi ... Tristan ... – saludo efusivamente – Que onda???

- Hermano ... – Tristan lo había golpeado en la cabeza -  Donde te metiste estos dos días?????? Creí que vendrías para casa a hacer la tarea

- Oye Tristan ... – le dijo sobandose la cabeza – Estuve ocupado, además ... había que hacer un trabajo????

- Si estarás en la luna ... – volvió a golpearlo – Si ... el profesor de historia lo había pedido para la primera hora ...

- Oh .. no .. . Hermano ... Estoy muerto ... – le decía mientras se rascaba desesperadamente su cabeza

- No te preocupes ... Yo lo hice por los dos – le dijo Tristan mientras lo abrazaba

- Gracias ... Amigo ... Me salvaste ... – le decía avergonzado – Es que ni sabia que había un trabajo que hacer ...

- Apenas puedes hacer trucos simples ... Perro – una vos gruesa y fría, tan conocida para todos, hablo a las espaldas de ambos muchachos

- Kaiba ... – se dio vuelta para mirarlo con desagrado - ... Nadie te dio vela en este entierro ... así que ... Vete ...

- Tu no me ordenas ... o acaso se te olvido??? – le dijo acercándose, acentuando las ultimas palabras

- También se te olvido ... quien a quien??? – le dijo despacio, lo suficiente para que Kaiba lo escuchara, tan frió como sus palabras

- Quítate ... estorbas – él y sus amigos se hicieron a un lado. Kaiba entro al salón. Pero Joey cayo en su asombro – "rale ... el señor simpatía llegando tarde????

- Ahora que lo dices ... – Tristan asentía

- De seguro tuvo que hacer algo en su empresa – decía Yugi.

- Seguro ... por que si fuera por que tuviera novia seria todo un milagro – las carcajadas de Tristan y Joey fueron las que se escucharon al entrar al salón.

La mañana había transcurrido como siempre. Aburrida, los maestros presionaban para que estudien o prestaran atención.

Joey se había escusado con sus amigos, necesitaba ir al sanitario. Cuando llego, antes de entrar se fijo si había alguien, en cada cubículo. Al ver que estaban vació suspiro, se saco el saco del uniforme, levantando su remera. Abrió el agua fría, y con un pañuelo mojado empezó a pasarlo por su costado, tenia algunos moretones inflamados. Se quejo ante el contacto pero luego el dolor se fue pasando. Repitió varias veces hasta estar más cómodo. Se acomodo la ropa, para luego salir de allí, pero su sorpresa fue que no estaba solo en el baño. Unos ojos azules, lo inspeccionaban.

- Kaiba ... – murmuro el rubio, estaba apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados - ... que haces aquí???

- ... – no respondió, solo trabo la puerta, y se acerco a él – Dime ... perro ... que son esos golpes????

- Que te importa??? – le dijo molesto, y algo temeroso. Quiso pasar al CEO para salir de allí, pero su brazo fue detenido por la mano de este. Quiso darse vuelta para encararlo pero, unas manos en sus caderas, lo tensionaron – Que haces??? – dijo asustado, al sentir prácticamente el cuerpo del ojiazul pegado al suyo.

- ... – el CEO recorrió parte de su cintura, para luego subir sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo. Sacando algunos quejidos de dolor del Joey – No tienes ninguna costilla rota, pero tendrías que ver a un medico para que té de calmantes para el dolor – lo soltó, para luego voltearlo. Lo miro a los ojos, cruzando sus brazos nuevamente – Ahora ... perro ... Dime que son esos golpes, porque si son por tus peleas callejeras, te diré que no tolerare algo así en Mi Empresa

- ... – Joey por un momento se quedo en shok, pero al escuchar las palabras del CEO, de sus reproche se enojo – Que te crees Kaiba? Que por trabajar en tu empresa, puedas controlar mi vida??? Estas equivocado. No te interesa lo que haga fuera del colegio o de mi vida personal, solo en la empresa ... Y para que sepas ... no voy por la calle peleándome con todo el mundo ... No soy un buscapleitos como tu ... que siempre esta molestándome ... insultando a mis amigos ...

- Entonces me dirás que te los hiciste cayendo??? Verdad???

- No te interesa!!! – le grito para luego darse vuelta, y salir de allí.

Kaiba por un momento pensó golpearlo, pero algo no estaba bien. Hacia días que el perro había dejado de ser molesto, volteo al espejo. Abrió la canilla del agua fría y se mojo la cara. Realmente necesitaba un descanso, urgente.

Ya habían terminado las clases. El CEO había partido para su empresa, mientras revisaba su computadora portátil. Había algunos documentos que necesitaban ser revisados, el perro, ya tenia trabajo para ese día.

Cuando llego, los empleados los saludaron. Entro al ascensor, luego se dirigió a su oficina y se cambio de ropa. Puso en orden algunos cosas, mientras esperaba a Lucio con el reporte del día.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Lucio, estaba un rubio quejándose por el roce de la mano de su compañero.

- Duele!!! -  la vos de Joey se escuchaba de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba la ropa para cambiarse

- Té quedas quieto ... sino ... no podré vendarte – Lucio trataba de sé paciente, pero le daba sensaciones raras tener al rubio con el torso desnudo – Tendrás que ver a un medico para que té de algo ..

- Ay no ... Lucio ... ya pareces a Kaiba ... – se quejo sin percatarse de lo que había dicho

- Seto te vio así???? – Lucio lo miro a los ojos, Joey los bajo tristemente

- Si ... y cree que me agarre a piñas con alguien ... – un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al recordar las manos que recorrían su costado. El rubio se ruborizo por un momento.

- No tendrás fiebre ... – Lucio poso su mano en la frente de este – No ... no tienes ... Estas colorado ... será por los golpes ...

- Si ... si ... es por esto ... – Joey alejo cualquier pensamiento sobre el CEO – Ahora ... Lucio debo cambiarme, seguro que Kaiba ya esta en su oficina y quiere que me presente para el trabajo.

- Ok ... cámbiate tranquilo, yo iré a darle el reporte del día – Lucio desparramo los cabellos de este, en forma de cariño.

Cuando se retiro, Joey puso un rostro triste. Mirándose al espejo, viendo su cuerpo vendado, y con marcas. Sus muñecas apenas habían sanado de la ultima vez. Mientras se vestía, se preguntaba el comportamiento del CEO, había visto las marcas antes, y no le dijo nada. Joey suspiro, claro que no dijo nada, si el no es nada para él. Pero su duda se hizo presente cuando recordó sus manos, era como caricias. Joey negó con la cabeza, tenia que trabajar, juntar dinero, y salir de ese infierno.

Lucio estaba terminando de darle el reporte a Kaiba cuando Joey apareció. Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo. Estaba vestido de un traje azul oscuro, con una camisa y corbata haciendo juego, zapatos negros, y para asombro de Kaiba, estaba peinado.

- Buenas Tardes ... – dijo cuando entro, quedando parado frente al escritorio.

- Toma estos documentos ... – Lucio le entregaba algunas carpetas.

- Quiero que los revises, y luego me des un informe sobre ellos – Kaiba le decía mientras revisaba su computadora, y entregaba otras cosas a Lucio – Cuando termines, vienes para mi oficina. Para ver si eres bueno.

- Lo soy ... Por algo me buscaste para trabajar contigo – Joey dijo en forma de sarcasmos, debían admitir ambos que no podrían parar de hacerlo. Tirarse con frases como esas cada ves que pudieran. Lucio sonri

- Bueno ... Joey ... vamos ... tu escritorio esta listo ... – girándose a Kaiba – Voy a buscar las planilla que me pediste y regreso – el CEO solo hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras prestaba atención a su computadora.

Joey pensó que ahí era donde tenia su novia. La única que dejaba que la tocara con delicadeza. Negó con la cabeza nuevamente, tenia que quitarse esas cosas de su mente. Tenia trabajo y le demostraría que él valía.


	7. Capitulo 07

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 07

Había pasado dos semanas, y el trabajo era algo pesado. Pero el cachorro, como ahora lo mencionaba, había sido de una gran ayuda. Agilizando algunos proyectos, encarando a los buitres corporativos como simples gatitos. El CEO sonrió, por fin había encontrado alguien que pudiera descubrir cada uno de las estafas o engaños de ellos.

- Señor Kaiba ... la limosina ya esta lista – la secretaria anunciaba desde la puerta de su oficina

- Dígale que espere ... enseguida bajo – El CEO no se volteo, aun observaba  la noche, apenas una luna traviesa asomaba entre una nubes amenazadoras.

Tomo su abrigo, acomodo su corbata, y verifico su traje Armani negro.

Tenían una reunión, en uno de los hoteles más importantes de Cuidad Dominio, donde los dueños de otras empresas, mayormente internacionales. Donde cada uno de ellos iban para ver con quien se aliaban o robaban alguna que otra información de sus rivales. No solo algunos de los de su junta estarían allí, sino también Lucio y el cachorro.

Frunció el ceño, había algo que no le gustaba. Por casualidad se había enterado que Joey vivía con Lucio. Y se entero de la manera más inoportuna.

Flash Back

- No... – la vos de Joey sé hacia escuchar desde la oficina

- Pero ... Joey ... mira lo que te ha hecho .... si sigues así, algún día te matara – Kaiba estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, había visto luz en el despacho de Lucio e iba a indicarle algunos asuntos pendientes para el día siguiente, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse aun ahí a Wheeler

- No Lucio, bastante ya hiciste la ultima ves ...

- Que??? Golpear al bastardo??? – dijo en forma burlona, pero el rostro de Joey lo hizo cambiar de actitud

- Es mi padre ... – se sintió un pequeño quejido de parte del rubio.

- Estas bien??? – pregunto Lucio en vos baja. Lo suficiente para ser escuchado por el CEO, ya que había entornado la puerta un poco para verlos. Lucio estaba abrazando a Joey, su rostro estaba escondido en el pecho de este. Kaiba quiso entrar abruptamente para exigir una explicación, pero apenas el sollozo del cachorro, lo hizo desistir de aquella idea. Vio como Lucio lo abrazaba un poco mas, y acariciaba su espalda, consolándolo – El sábado, cuando no este tu padre, recogeremos algunas de tus cosas ... de acuerdo???

- ... – Joey no dijo nada, pero levanto el rostro y le sonrió. Se veía algunas lagrimas – Gracias ... amigo ...

- ...  – Lucio sonrió, y el CEO conocía perfectamente esta mirada, no era de amigo. Algo dentro de él hizo un clic, y sin hacer ruido, salió de allí, confundido

Fin Flash Back

Había llegado a la entrada del Hotel Imperial, una estructura de por sí monumental. Situada al otro lado de la cuidad. Con vista al mar, con playa privada y piscinas.

El CEO bajo, para encontrarse con una señorita vestida de gala, que lo llevo al salón principal. Las miradas se centraron en él cuando lo anunciaron, tanto como hombres y mujeres que había en el lugar, se le quedaron viendo. Al ser uno de los Empresarios mas jóvenes, y apuestos, llamaba la atención.

Algunos conocidos, se le acercaron, hablando ingles y francés, contestando cortésmente cada una de las aburridas preguntas o encuestas que le hacían. Miraba su reloj, aun era temprano para irse. Estaba escuchando a una asistente de una empresa de juegos electrónicos, una empresa muy por debajo a al de él, cuando su vista se centro en un grupo de hombres y mujeres, no solo charlando si no riéndose. Entre ellas pudo percatarse de la una cabellera rubia. Interrumpió abruptamente a las personas que estaban con él, y se alejo de ellos en dirección del otro grupo.

Al acercarse, pudo ver a Lucio que hablaba animadamente con un hombre gordo, de aspecto desagradable, pero por la forma de vestir, uno de los tantos ricos extranjeros. Del otro lado, estaba Joey, hablando animadamente con un muchacho pelirrojo, con un parecido aquel hombre. El CEO hizo una mueca de desagrado, el muchacho estaba riéndose y abrazando a un Joey con una copa de champagne.

- Kaiba ... – La vos de Lucio lo llamo – Ven ... Te presento a William Whait, uno de los dueños corporativos de Sineticos, la empresa Americana de juegos virtuales por Internet – el CEO estrecho la mano

- Seto Kaiba, el empresario más joven... – tomaba una copa de champagne, para luego tomar bocadillos con la otra mano. El CEO hizo un gesto de desagrado, mirando a Lucio.

- Como le estaba diciendo... Sr. Whait – su mano derecha, empezó a hablar, conocía a su amigo – El Señor Kaiba, es uno de los creadores del juego virtual del duelo de Cartas... Uno de los programas más populares entre los jóvenes.

- Señor Kaiba... – el hombre le hizo seña que lo siguiera, a un lugar apartado – Su programa me impresiona, como sus asistentes – señalando tanto al cachorro, que estaba con el muchacho y Lucio que trataba de no desatender a ambos -  Aquí, el señor Márquez, me dijo que tiene la idea de hacer un juego virtual tan real, que con solo entrar en él podría percibir con los cinco sentidos

- Así es... – contesto fríamente – Es un proyecto, el cual estamos trabajando aun... – Miro a Lucio, buscando alguna respuesta, pero cuando lo vio mirando con algo de disgusto hacia un punto del salón. Se encontró con el rubio, donde casi lo estaban arrastrando hacia fuera del salón. El americano miro la escena y sonri

- Mi hijo Jeremy, uno de mis consejeros – hizo una pequeña carcajada mientras tomaba otro bocadillo – Sus gustos no han cambiado en nada... - tomo el brazo de Kaiba, para alejarlo a un mas – Bueno, como le estaba diciendo... Quisiera asociarme con usted,  para poder hacer este lanzamiento también en los Estados Unidos, sabe usted la inversiones que tendríamos??? – el americano seguía hablando cuando el CEO lo dejo por un momento, hablando solo. La cara de desconcierto, del Señor Whait, se iba transformando en desagrado – Maldito mocoso... – murmuro, Lucio por su parte sonri

- Disculpe... Señor, pero su hijo se ha llevado a nuestro consejero, por lo cual, si quiere hablar de negocios tendrá que hacerlo ante nosotros tres – Lucio lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero por dentro, tenia ganas de ir tras el CEO, pero algo le decía, que Joey estaría bien.

Flash Back ( Prov Lucio )

- Estas bien??? – Lucio le preguntaba a Joey, lo estaba abrazando, su rostro estaba escondido en su pecho. Sintió el sollozo del rubio, abrazándolo un poco mas, y acariciaba su espalda, consolándolo – El sábado, cuando no este tu padre, recogeremos algunas de tus cosas... de acuerdo??? – le dijo lo más calmado posible

- ... – Joey no dijo nada, pero levanto el rostro y le sonrió. Se veía algunas lagrimas – Gracias... amigo... – vio su sonrisa, se sintió raro. Cuando lo dejo de abrazar, sintió como una mira se centraba en ellos. Apenas pudo ver como Kaiba se alejaba de la oficina, dejando la puerta apenas entre abierta, la cual él mismo había cerrado.

- Lucio?? Que pasa ...??? – la vos de Joey preocupada, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

- No ... nada ... por??? – Lucio estaba parado en el medio de la oficina, mientas Joey estaba acomodando algunas cosas en su mochila.

- "rale ... estas en las nubes ... – el rubio sonrió – Te pregunte si podíamos llevar algunos de los documentos a tu casa ... Como esta noche me quedare contigo, quiero revisarlos.

- Claro ... no hay problema – empezó a encarar la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Fin del Flash Back

Otros empresarios, se le acercaron con la intención de ver si se podían aliar con la empresa Kaiba o por solo mera curiosidad, sacar algo de provecho. Lucio recupero su postura, y son una sonrisa empezó a entablar conversación.

Por otro lado, cerca de las piscinas, un Joey mareado, estaba apoyado en una de las columnas, su acompañante, quien poseía una mirada y sonrisa lujuriosa, se iba acercando, sin que este se percatara.

- No tienes un poco de calor? – Jeremy se le había acercado bastante, como susurrándole al oído. Joey se sobresalto, apartándose de él

- No... estoy bien... – un pequeño mareo hizo tambalearse, para ser recibido por unos fuertes brazos

- Deberías recostarte... – apenas un murmullo a la par de su oído, para luego sentir algo húmedo en su oreja

- NO... !!! – grito desesperado, intentando soltarse, pero el pelirrojo no quería.

- OH ... vamos ... sé que te gustara ... – intento besarlo, pero una mano en su hombro, y un fuerte golpe en su rostro,  hizo soltar al rubio, que callo en el suelo. Cuando levanto la vista, se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

- Kaiba ...??? – dijo sorprendido

- Nunca aprendes Wheeler ... – el CEO se inclino para poder verle los ojos – Cuando será el día que no te metas en problemas???

- No te interesa ... – otra ves los sarcasmos. El CEO sonrió. Lo tomo del brazo para levantarlo, sujetándolo de la cintura, empezó a llevarlo lejos de la reunión.

- Dónde me llevas??? – reprocho el rubio – Debo buscar a Lucio ... – intento soltarse del agarre, pero el brazo lo sujetaba más.

- Dónde vas, maldito!!! Aun no hemos terminado – La vos molesta de Jeremy hizo que ambos muchachos se dieran vuelta. Kaiba lo miro fríamente. Dejo a Joey apoyado en una de las bancas que se encontraban allí, para luego acercarse al pelirrojo, quien estaba con la guardia alta. El CEO por un momento no hizo ningún gesto, pero cuando el muchacho le lanzo uno de sus puños, termino en el suelo, inconsciente, y un diente menos.

- Como ... lo ... hiciste??? – Un Joey sorprendido, era sujetado nuevamente por la cintura mientras se alejaban del lugar

- Soy cinta negra ... – murmuro por lo bajo.

Salieron del lugar, en la limosina. Kaiba desde allí le comunico a Lucio que se llevaba al cachorro, el cual estaba un poco tomado. Cuando colgó, su vista se quedo en un cachorro desparramado en el asiento, durmiendo profundamente.


	8. Capitulo 08

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 08

Lucio dejaba su abrigo tirado en los sillones, se desato la corbata, se descalzo y se acostó en el sofá. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, no hacia mucho que había salido de la fiesta. Se quedo pensativo unos momentos, hasta que percibió un aroma dulce, apenas abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con la almohada que utilizaba Joey, se acerco mas a ella. Cerro sus ojos, y apenas una mueca de una fingida sonrisa.

- Ay... Lucio té estas enamorando y no deberías... – se dijo a sí mismo. Saco un paquete de cigarrillos de su pantalón, se acomodo un poco mas en el sofá y contemplo las estrellas que se veían a través del ventanal.

Por un momento se perdió en algún punto del cielo, recordando lo sucedido hacia unos días

Flash Back

Llovía copiosamente. Hacia una hora y media que había llegado al departamento, pero solo. Joey se había ido temprano del trabajo, con la excusa que tenia que pasar por lo de su amigo Yugi, a buscar unas cosas para un trabajo de la preparatoria. Ya era tarde y no tenia idea de donde se encontraba, Lucio se maldecía por no haberle preguntado él numero de teléfono o la dirección para irlo a buscar. Llamar a Kaiba era perdida de tiempo, ni siquiera le respondería, le contaría con solo mencionarlo.  El sonido de las llaves en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, para salir prácticamente corriendo a la entrada. Allí lo encontró empapado totalmente, pero con la misma sonrisa de siempre

- Pero Joey ... donde demonios te habías metido!!!! – Lucio corrió al baño para traerle unas toallas, mientras el otro se sacaba los zapatos empapados.

- Solo me retrase un poco ... además no  conseguía un taxi para aca ... así que vine corriendo ... jeje – el rubio hablaba como si todo fuera una broma. Lucio lo arrastro al baño, sin molestarse en las protesta del otro, ni que mojara todo el piso.

- Desnúdate ... – le dijo seriamente, Joey se torno todo rojo, pero entendió luego el significado, su amigo estaba llenando la tina  con agua caliente - ... Te resfriaras ... así que te bañas, ya te traigo algo de ropa, y luego cenaras algo caliente ... No te quiero enfermo ... Ok – había hablado tan rápido que apenas a Joey le había dejado hacer una afirmación con la cabeza.

Ya tarde, cuando todo estaba en orden, Joey empezó a tener mucho sueño, Lucio lo había visto algo cansado, pero por las dudas le tomo la temperatura.

- Tienes un poco de fiebre ... – le dijo mostrándole el termómetro

- Pero no es nada ... con la cena caliente que me diste y el baño, ya mañana estoy curado – dijo con su gran sonrisa y optimismo, pero de repente estornudo.

- Ves ... – Lucio lo despeino en forma de cariño – Esta noche no puedes quedarte aquí ... en la sala ... – Joey lo miro algo confundido – Dormirás en la habitación conmigo, así estarás abrigado, y no corremos el riesgo de que te enferme o duermas incomodo ... que dices??? – el rubio lo miro sonrojado

- ... – no dijo nada, solo agacho su mirada – No Lucio ... estarás incomodo ... y además ...

- No se diga mas ... – lo interrumpió, levantándose del sillón, para luego empezar a apagar las luces de la casa. Para luego tomar a Joey, y llevarlo al dormitorio - ... ponte cómodo ... y acuéstate del lado que más te guste ... Yo voy al baño – lo volvió a despeinar, para luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Joey se quedo un poco raro, no tenia porque ponerse nervioso en dormir en la misma cama que su amigo, muchas veces él se había quedado con Yugi y compartían la cama.

Joey se acomodo del lado derecho, dando la espalda al ventanal. Lucio por su parte, se había mojado la cara como diez veces con agua fría, no podía creer que se había atrevido a pedirle algo así. Pero el sabia que no llegaría a nada, algo que Joey no sabia, es que en las noches hablaba dormido. Cuando salió, encontró la habitación semi oscura, ya que el velador de su lado, estaba encendido, se acomodo entre las sabanas, apagando la luz. Se le quedo viendo por un momento la espalda de Joey.

- Buenas noches ... – murmuro, por si el rubio ya estaba dormido

- Buenas noches ... – le contesto, sacando una sonrisa a Lucio.

Ya entrada la noche, un pequeño cachorro dormía placidamente, mientras que su acompañante, no conciliaba el sueño. Mirando cada rasgo del rostro de Joey, quien se había dado vuelta dormido, mirándolo. Hechizado por sus labios, empezó acercarse, solo le robaría un beso, quería probarlos. Pero justo antes que pudiera hacerlo, Joey pronuncio una palabra. Lucio se paralizo, para luego darse vuelta, despacio para no despertarlo. El no tenia posibilidad de nada. Que suerte tenían algunos, sin siquiera agradarle, tenia el corazón del pequeño todo suyo.

Fin Flash Back

Se levanto, para luego desvestirse y acostarse desnudo en su cama. Desde que Joey vivía con él, esas costumbres debieron cambiar, pero como Kaiba era ahora quien lo cuidaría esa noche, se acomodo en la cama para luego dormirse al instante.

------------------

En una habitación grande, donde apenas se podía ver la cama con un bulto en el medio de ella. Donde los suspiros de un bello durmiente, eran el único sonido.

En la Biblioteca, el CEO se encontraba sentado en un sillón, frente al escritorio. No sabia cuantas veces había tocado sus labios, pero esa experiencia nunca la había tenido. Un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca, ruborizándose, dejando caer toda mascara fría y autoritaria, para luego encontrar un rostro sonrojado y temeroso. Trato de sacarse toda esa secuencia de su cabeza, no era correcto, no debía seguir pensando en algo así. Pero no podía mentirse, le había gustado.

Flash Back

Se le había quedado mirando, mientras dormía en la limosina, que no se dio cuenta en cuanto tardaron en llegar a su mansión, que en si le pareció poco. Como no pudo despertarlo, o porque no quería, Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo cargo, llevándolo dentro de la casa. Le dio orden de retirarse, al chofer, que él podía encargarse solo. Lo subió a su habitación, ya que era tarde, y la de huéspedes, no estaba arreglada. Lo deposito suavemente, para luego observarlo. Parecía tan tierno, indefenso e inocente, que el CEO sonrió ante tal imagen. Pero al darse cuenta, sacudió su cabeza. Empezó a sacarle los zapatos, luego el abrigo y el saco, quedando solo con una camisa blanca; le desprendio los botones del pantalón para que no se sintiera incomodo con ellos. Pero unas manos lo sorprendieron, para luego encontrarse con el rostro de Joey, le estaba sonriendo.

- Que haces??? – le pregunto en un susurro

- Solo te estoy poniendo cómodo para que puedas dormir ... – Kaiba le contesto serio y fri

- Mmmm ... Lastima ... – el CEO se encontró sorprendido, acaso el perro le había dicho esas palabras en forma de protesta?

- Lastima ... QUE??? – le pregunto secamente. Mientras miraba sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, queriendo saber que estaba pensando en ese momento.

- Pues ... – empezó a decir, para luego quedar sentado a su lado - ... Me gustaría que no fuera otro de esos sueños que tengo contigo ... – Joey sonrió sonrojado.

- Que estas diciendo??? – le dijo molesto, quiso levantarse pero unos brazos lo agarraron de la cintura, volviéndolo a sentar en la cama, pero cuando quiso protestar unos labios cubrieron los suyos. Joey Wheeler lo estaba besando. Era un beso torpe, pero dulce, Kaiba perdiendo sus sentidos por unos segundos, se dejo llevar por aquellos sentimientos que le transmitía. Sintió como los brazos del cachorro rodeaban su cuello, para luego prácticamente tirarlo en la cama. Kaiba reacciono, separándose bruscamente – Estas borracho ... – le dijo seriamente, aunque no lo conseguía verdaderamente, estaba perturbado y el cachorro era responsable ...

- Claro ... – respondió en vos baja, algo quebrada - ... Si no lo estuviera no podría decir que me gustas ... – el CEO se quedo callado, sorprendido, incomodo pero no molesto

- Duérmete ... – le ordeno, levantándose – Mañana tendrás una resaca ... – se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero la vos de Joey lo detuvo

- Seto ... – Kaiba se dio vuelta para protestar, por haberlo llamado por su nombre, pero se detuvo, el rubio estaba desparramado en su cama, durmiendo. El alcohol le había ganado, llevándolo a la inconciencia. El ojiazul serró la puerta despacio, al salir de la habitación

Fin Flash Back

- Estaba borracho ... no sabia lo que decía o hacia ... – se dijo así mismo. Refregándose los ojos de cansancio, se acostó en el mullido sofá de la biblioteca – Cuando despierte tendrá dolor de cabeza y no recordara nada ... – volvió a tocarse los labios – Joey Wheeler ... eres un idiota.


	9. Capitulo 09

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 09

La brisa de la mañana corría cálidamente, haciendo que las cortinas blancas se movieran, provocando que un sol travieso jugara en los ojos cerrados de un pequeño cachorro.

Intento levantarse, pero una punzada en su cabeza, lo volvió a tirar en la cama, pero esta vez cubriéndose con la almohada. Sintió un aroma de fruta. Abrió los ojos, despacio, acostumbrándose a la luz, miro detenidamente, lentamente el cuarto donde se encontraba. No lo reconocía. Se sobresalto, y de un tirón salió de la cama, ignorando el dolor de cabeza, por lo cual un repentino mareo se apodero de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran y cayera al piso. Se tomo la cabeza, no sabia donde se encontraba, ni como había llegado allí. Solo recordaba que un empresario, le estaba hablando, de las inversiones, se sintió un poco mareado, las copas que le ofrecían eran dulces, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tomar. Sintió el aire fresco cuando lo llevo fuera del salón y luego...

- OH ... por Kami!!! – dijo en voz alta, tocándose el rostro sonrojado – él ... él ... me quiso ....

- Despertaste ... – la voz fría se hizo escuchar desde la puerta del baño de la habitación. Joey se dio vuelta sobresaltado, para encontrarse a Kaiba con un pantalón pinzado oscuro y una camisa blanca sin prender, tenia el pelo mojado.

- Yo ... – el rubio lo miraba sorprendido, hasta un poco sonrojado – Que ... como ...???

- Ufff ... – bufo el CEO – Estas en mi casa ... – lo miro fríamente, se metió al baño nuevamente, para luego salir y lanzarle un pequeño frasco – Toma ... es para tu resaca – Joey lo miro sin entender ni poder moverse, estaba como en un hechizo. Kaiba sin prestarle atención, se termino de vestir, frente al espejo que tenia allí. Cuándo se dio vuelta, aun el rubio estaba en el suelo – Que esperas? Perro ... una orden para poder mover tu estúpido trasero y levantarte???

- Oyeeeee!!!!- un Joey enojado se levanto rápidamente para enfrentarlo, pero una punzada en la cabeza le hizo retroceder un poco – Mi cabeza!!!

- Tienes??? – pregunto Burlonamente el CEO

- Kaiba!!! – levanto su puño amenazante – Ten un poco de vida propia!!! Deja de meterte en la mía...

- Si claro... para que un estúpido quiera propasarse contigo...

- ... – Joey se quedo mirándolo asombrado, temeroso. Cayendo en cuenta lo que había recordado cuando despertó... - Que sucedió con...???? – pregunto entrecortado, asustado.

- Nada ... – Joey lo miro a los ojos – Acaso no recuerdas nada??? – lo miro levantando una ceja, en forma de disgusto.

- No ... – se tomo la cabeza, pero dolía demasiado. Se levanto, miro sus ropas arrugadas, y luego el envase que tenia en la mano – Yo ... debo irme ... – sin mirarlo, empezó a vestirse, el golpeteo en la puerta, una voz conocida.

- Buenos días ... – Lucio entraba sonriendo, miro a Joey que estaba algo confundido, y luego a Kaiba que estaba ya vestido para asistir a la empresa – Valla ... para alguien que durmió en el sofá ... te encuentras bien ... – le guiño el ojo, el CEO bufo saliendo de la habitación. Joey empezó a procesar lentamente lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su cabeza volvió a punzar.

- Ay ... Mi cabeza – Lucio sonri

- Deberías tomarte esas aspirinas ... te harán bien – el rubio miro el frasco y se tomo dos.

- "rale ... mira mis ropas ... están arrugadas ... y hoy es sábado – dijo lastimosamente.

- Ten ... – Joey atrapo su mochila verde – Me imagine que necesitarías algo de ropa ... jeje ...

- Jeje ... – rasco su cabeza avergonzado mientras sacaba su lengua en forma burlona.

Por otro lado, Kaiba estaba en la cocina desayunando, eran las ocho y media de la mañana, solo por ese día, llegaría tarde a la empresa. Ya que, en cada reunión que sé hacia por las noches, se tomaba esa liberación. Después de todo, era humano.

- Hermano ...!!! – Mokuba saludo efusivamente – Que tal te fue anoche en esa reunión? Pudiste encontrar buenas ofertas?

- No ... – lo miraba por sobre el periódico – Realmente no ... todo una perdida de tiempo

- Jeje ... – Mokuba sonrió – Hoy trabajaras???

- Si Mokuba ... – le decía mientras se levantaba tomando su portafolio – Nos vemos ...

- Hermano ... – el pequeño pelinegro, lo detuvo del brazo – Hoy iré al parque de diversiones con Yugi  y los demás – el CEO gruño en forma de enfado, levantando su ceja – Seto ... porque no vienes con nosotros??

- No Mokuba ... tengo que trabajar ...

- Trabajo ... siempre trabajo ... No te vendría un día libre ... Kaiba – Lucio entraba mientras le guiñaba el ojo al CEO, quien volvió a bufar

- No empieces Lucio ...

- Hola ... Lucio ... – Mokuba lo saludo entusiasmado, dándolo le mano. Era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenia su hermano – Que te trajo por aquí???

- Vine a buscar a Seto ... además ... – iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido

- Hola Chibi ... – Joey aparecía detrás de él, cambiado de ropa

- Joey???? – Mokuba pregunto curioso – .. que haces aquí ...??? – Kaiba solo dedico a mirarlos seriamente.

- Es que ... venia a verte ... – dijo nervioso – eso ...

- Si ... justo cuando estaba  por entrar lo encontré en el portón, me dijo que era amigo tuyo ... así que ... le hice el favor de traerlo conmigo ... – ambos muchacho sonrieron, Joey estaba más nervioso. Busco la mirada de Kaiba, pero este ya ni siquiera estaba en la cocina

- Vamos ... Lucio ... se nos hace tarde – le decía prácticamente desde la entrada, sorprendiendo al cachorro. Pero antes de irse se giro mirando a su hermano – Mokuba, vuelve temprano ... – mirando a Joey – Y tu perro ... mas te vale cuidar a mi hermano ... sino te pesara muy caro – y sin dar la oportunidad de reprochar al rubio, desapareció detrás de la puerta, con un Lucio sonriente y guiñándoles el ojo a ambos.

Joey se quedo sorprendido, eso significaba que no tendría que ir a trabajar, es mas, saldría a divertirse con sus amigos.

- Vamos Joey ... quiero ir a buscar a Yugi, y de paso ver las cartas nuevas que tiene su abuelo

- Claro ... Chibi ... vamos – Joey tomo su mochila, y salió tras Mokuba, aun le dolía la cabeza pero era mucho menos de cuando se despertó.

------------------

Mientras, en dirección a Kaiba Corp., el silencio era áspero y denso. Lucio miro a su acompañante, dejando salir una pequeña risita.

- Que es lo gracioso??? – el CEO le hablo molesto

- No sé ... dímelo tu ... – lo miro de reojo, para volver a sonreír – Desde que salimos de tu mansión ... no has dicho una palabra. Y no es que hables mucho, pero, estas como malhumorado. Acaso paso algo anoche ... y por eso molesto??? O por que no paso nada??? – el tono que había usado, era algo como burla inocente, y algo de curiosidad. Kaiba lo miro asesinándolo con la mirada. Pero no respondió – Oh ... vamos Seto ... – le dijo en forma molesta y resignada – No puedes disimular conmigo, soy lo más cercano a un amigo ... Y no me mires así ... Estas molesto y no entiendo porque ... – se detuvo en un semáforo, faltaban unas cuadras para llegar – Acaso fue lo que Joey hizo??? – El CEO lo miro sorprendido, y hasta algo molesto, el cachorro le había contado a su amigo del beso??? Le había mentido en que no recordaba nada??? – Ah ... entiendo ... – Lucio hizo una pausa - ... Bueno pero entiende ... El no quiere que se enteren que esta trabajando contigo ... – Kaiba levanto la ceja, con cara de no entender de lo que hablaba - ... Lo que le dijo a Mokuba, que venia a buscarlo, no de que había pasado la noche en tu habitación, porque había ido  a la reunión de negocios de la corporación ... – el CEO miro al frente, se reprendió mentalmente, era un verdadero estúpido – además me sorprendió que no digieras nada ... – volviendo a sonreír irónicamente – Bueno de ti nada me sorprende – Kaiba no dijo nada. Lucio lo miro curioso, pero ya no insistió en hablarle – Llegamos ... – le dijo cuando entraban al estacionamiento.

Ambos muchachos bajaron, subieron al ascensor. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con el Sr. Whait, pero por su cara algo molesto.

- Señor Kaiba – lo enfrento seriamente – He venido a arreglar ciertos asuntos con usted

- Si quiere arreglar algún negocio con la compañía, tome la amabilidad de hablar con el Señor Márquez, aquí presente. Yo debo hacer otras cosas – paso por su lado, ignorando las protestas, hasta cuando el hombre le hablo no cortésmente

- Yo no vengo a hablar de negocios ... Usted ataco a mi hijo ... – Kaiba se dio vuelta, para mirarlo fríamente

- Disculpe usted – se le acerco, peligrosamente, ya que el hombre que era mas bajo que el CEO, retrocedió un poco, pero su rostro no cambiaba la expresión de enojo – Su hijo ... ataco a uno de mis consejeros ... Como es mi deber ... debo proteger a Mi empresa ... y eso incluye a mis manos derechas ... – metió la mano en su saco, casi provocándole un paro al señor Whait

- Que ... que va ser??? – le dijo asustado, pero el movimiento rápido de Kaiba casi lo hace caer

- Aquí tiene ... – le extendió una tarjeta – Este es el teléfono de mi abogado ... – el CEO sonrió maliciosamente – Que pensó??? Que sacaría un arma??? Ya veo de donde saco la idiotez su hijo -  diciendo eso, se dio vuelta para luego encerrarse en su oficina. La cara de los presentes, era casi un momento Kodak. Cuando Lucio reacciono, le indico la salida al otro empresario, que muy rojo de vergüenza y enojo salió sin decir nada. Las dos secretarias que se encontraban allí, se taparon la boca ocultando la sonrisa, pero para Lucio no fue fácil, él también les sonrió.

Dentro de la oficina, el ojiazul estaba sentado en su sillón, contemplando la cuidad. Miro la hora, ya eran las nueve y media. Estaba disgustado

- " _Como ese hombre se había atrevido a venir a pedir explicaciones por su hijo. Él tendría que demandarlo, por acoso a uno de sus empleados. Le había molestado como se le había insinuado, y más cuando quiso besarlo. Sabia que se había propasado, en pegarle una patada, y dejarlo tirado en el piso, pero nadie tocaría a su cachorro, sin su consentimiento_" - Por un momento, retrocedió en lo que estaba pensando. Se estaba volviendo loco. Pero instintivamente, toco sus labios – No siento nada ... además él no recuerda nada ... Es inútil Seto ... té estas torturando por algo que no existe ... – se dijo en voz alta, pero ni el mismo lo creía.

Lucio cerro lentamente la puerta, se dirigió a su oficina, y se quedo por un momento mirando la nada. Al final si había pasado algo. sonrió tristemente, quizás ellos si tenían posibilidades.

-------------------

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, unos chicos se reunían alegremente. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que estaba siendo espiado, por una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera. Observaba a cierto chico, devorándolo con sus ojos, saboreándolo, imaginándoselo gimiendo bajo su cuerpo.

- De estas no te salvaras... – tocándose la cara, donde había rastro de ser golpeado – No estará ese bastardo para que te defienda.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 10

Era casi el mediodía cuando los chicos llegaron al Parque de Diversiones, obviamente, el sueño de todo eso era Kaiba, por lo cual Mokuba y sus amigos entraron gratis. Fue un gran alivio, ya que eran varios los que lo integraban. No solo el grupo de Yugi, sino también Bakura, Malik, Ishisu, Odion, Duke y Mai Valantain.

El día era el mejor de toda la semana, un sol radiante, un aire fresco. Un ambiente agradable. Todos se divertían.

- "rale... Chibi... tu hermano cuando lo hace en grande lo hace en grande – Joey decía sorprendido ante la montaña rusa. No solo porque era la más grande del mundo sino que también era la que más vueltas y caídas tenia.

- Es que ... – Mokuba lo miro sonrojado – Le dije que quería una de estas para mi cumpleaños ... y bueno ... jeje – se rasco la cabeza avergonzado. Es que ese regalo había sido el único que le había pedido algo material

- Wow ... Mokuba ... es genial – Tristan le decía mientas le desparramaba los cabellos, haciendo reír a todos.

- El que no se sube ... es un gallina – Grito Joey que era el primero en sentarse, pero en la segunda fila del carro. A su lado iba Yugi, adelante, Tristan con Duke, y el resto detrás. La maquina empezó a funcionar, y todos levantaron los brazos.

- WOWWWW!!!AAHHHHHH!!!! JUJUUUUUU!!!!! - Empezando a gritar cuando de repente dio la picada. En si el paseo duro como cinco minutos, pero para ellos como si fuera una eternidad. Bajaron un poco mareados, pero todos estaban contento, salvo Mai que parecía que iba a vomitar

- Voy al baño ... – salió prácticamente corriendo, seguida por Serenity y Tea que se preocuparon al verla tan pálida y verde  ( Nota: XD se nota que no la quiero a la peliteñida XDDD )

- Valla ... y yo creí que ella era resistente – Tristan hizo el comentario, que hizo reír a Joey y a Bakura

- No sean malos ... – dijo Yugi apenado por la rubia - ... Pero la verdad estuvo muy mareadas las vueltas

- Hermano ... Yugi – Tristan lo abrazo - ... Eso fue un juego de niños ...

- Si ... Yugi ... – dijo Joey sonriendo mientras Tristan seguía convenciendo a tricolor en no sentir lastima por Mai.

A lo lejos, donde ninguno podía verlo, una sombra los espiaba. Metió su mano en los bolsillos de los pantalones, para luego sacar unos cigarrillos, pero entre ellos había algunos billetes de tres cifras.

- Je ... – sonrió maliciosamente, mientras encendía el cigarrillo - ... Ya es tiempo de hacer negocios ... Joey ... te dije que tenia un trabajo para ti ... – volvió a sonreír, dándose vuelta, buscando una cabina telefónica. Necesitaría ayuda. Buscaría algunos amigos, total, a ellos les gustaría pasarla con el rubio.

Ajeno a todo esto, los muchachos seguían su recorrido por el lugar, que con el correr del tiempo, se iba llenando cada vez más.

Estuvieron recorriendo cada uno de las atracciones, cada uno de los expendedores de comida. Jugaron y rieron hasta no poder más. Mokuba realmente la estaba pasando bien, pero lamentaba que su hermano no estuviera.

- Ah ... – Tristan dio un suspiro – Estoy lleno ... Hermano ... – sentándose en una de las bancas – Hoy si que nos divertimos ...

- Claro Tristan – dijo Serenity -  Este lugar es fabuloso

- Mas si una cosa tan linda esta en ella ... – Duke, le decía tomándola de la mano, mientas la hacia sonrojar.

- Oyeee ... no toques – Tristan se había puesto delante de ella, sacando algunas sonrisas y que otra gotitas en sus cabezas de sus amigos.

- Ahí van de nuevo ... – Tea decía resignada

- Yo no sé porque se pelean ... – la voz de Serenity era de vergüenza

- Ay ... Niña ... pero no ves que ellos se mueren por estar contigo – Mai hablaba sin darle la importancia a la pelea de los otros dos, que se estaba retando a duelo

- No tendríamos que separarlos??? – Un Yugi sonriendo nerviosamente trataba de acercarse a ellos

- No déjalos ... ya se les pasara – Un sonriente Joey, los miraba, era verdad su hermana se había puesto muy bonita, pero era muy tímida. Igual que él. Su rostro se torno un poco triste, que no paso desapercibido por su amigo tricolor

- Joey??? Sucede algo??? – este volteo mirándolo, sonriéndole como siempre

- No amigo ... yo creo que fue la comida ... – las chicas lo miraron raro – En seguida vengo ... iré al baño ... a refrescarme ... jeje – sin dejar que le digieran algo, desapareció entre la multitud.

Se fue directamente al baño, uno de los que se encontraba un poco alejado de donde sus amigos estaban, quería pensar un poco. Entro sin mirar a su alrededor, se mojo la cara, se miro al espejo. La cabeza le dolía, aun tenia algo de resaca, pero no era tanto. Ver pelear a sus amigos por su hermana le pareció gracioso, pero, igual, había algo que no estaba bien con él. Sintió algo que le faltaba, y no sabia que era. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio su peor pesadilla detrás de él, cuando quiso voltearse, un golpe lo dejo inconsciente.

---------------------------

Sintió un escalofrió, no sabia como describirlo, pero había algo que le molestaba.

- Kaiba ... Kaiba – la voz de Lucio lo hizo girarse y mirarlo a los ojos – Me escuchaste ...???

- Que??? – pregunto desorientado

- Jeje ... Cabecita de Novio – le dijo en un tono infantil y burlón

- Como???? – Kaiba esta vez reacciono un poco mas fríamente pero aun desorientado

- Que hace media hora que te estoy hablando ... y tú ni las luces ... – Lucio cerro las carpetas que tenían frente a ellos y cruzo sus brazos, recostándose en el sofá donde se encontraba – Me dirás que es lo que te tiene tan interesado???

- ... – el CEO no dijo nada, solo bufo, cerrando su laptop – No alucines ... Lucio, sabes que no tengo paciencia para tus tonterías ...

- Si tú lo dices ... – le dijo sonriendo, mientras recogía las cosas de la mesa – Tomate el día ... Ve con tu hermano ... recuerda que te había pedido que fueras ...

- Tengo que trabajar ... – fue la voz seca de Kaiba

- Si si ... lo que digas ... pero lo menos que has hecho en toda la mañana es eso ... – el CEO levantó su ceja – Ya te dije que no me mires así ... – meneo la cabeza en forma de resignación – Olvídalo ... ya son casi las dos de la tarde ... disfruta el día, te hará bien ... si quieres trabajar ... llámame mañana y yo vengo ... total no tengo nada que hacer ... – le guiño el ojo. Kaiba no dijo nada, tomo el teléfono, pero al numero que llamaba, tenia el celular apagado

- Demonios ... Le he dicho a Mokuba que tenga su teléfono prendido ... – Lucio sonrió, haría lo que le había aconsejado.

- Deja ... Llamo a Joey ... si están juntos podrás hablar con Mokuba – su mano derecha, tomo su celular y empezó a marcar. Tuvo que espera un rato, hasta que una vos que no era la del rubio, casi le rompe los tímpanos. Kaiba abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa había escuchado bien lo que el interlocutor le había gritado a Lucio. Sin dejar que respondiera, le arrebato el celular y hablo él

- C"MO QUE A JOEY LO SECUESTRARON???????? ....


	11. Capitulo 11

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 11

Los muchachos estaban descansando bajo uno de los árboles del gran parque.

- ¿Dónde se metió Joey??? – Tristan decía molesto

- Seguro que se fue al baño??? – Serenity preguntaba preocupada

- Si... tu hermano dijo que no se sentía bien, que a lo mejor era la comida.

- Ya basta ... Vamos a buscarlo – Tristan se levanto, empezó a caminar en dirección del baño donde Yugi lo había visto desaparecer entre la multitud a su amigo. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Tristan, Duke y Yugi entraron, dejando a los demás afuera. No encontraron a nadie, hasta que su amigo tricolor levanto algo que se encontraba casi escondido detrás de uno de los tachos de basura.

- La mochila de Joey ... – les dijo en vos baja, mostrando una de las manijas estaba arrancada -  Parece como si alguien la hubiera roto a propósito ... – Tristan tomo la mochila, la abrió y miro si le faltaba algo

- Todo esta aquí ... – miro extrañado una muda de ropa, elegante para sé de Joey

- Lo habrán secuestrado??? – la vos de Duke era seria, pero se notaba preocupación

- Pero quien??? – Yugi por un momento se quedo pensativo. Hasta que el sonido de un teléfono móvil, los saco.

- Y ese ruido??? – Tristan miraba a Duke, haciéndole seña que no tenia uno, luego se percato que provenía dentro de la mochila de Joey. Empezó a buscar entre las cosas, hasta que encontrar un pequeño teléfono negro. De esos que se abren la tapa.

- Joey tiene uno??? – la pregunta fue hecha por Duke

- No ... Joey nunca podría comprarse uno ... – Tristan lo abrió, y en la pantalla figuraba un numero y un nombre – Lucio ... – leyó en voz alta

- Lucio??? – Yugi miro extraño el teléfono, recordando cuando Joey se había acercado a un auto lujoso, pronunciando el nombre de su dueño.

- Joey  ... conoce a ese tipo ... un día lo encontramos en la calle, me pareció extraño, se veía que era un hombre con mucho dinero, y se mostraba muy amigable con él. Pero no me quiso decir de donde lo conocía o que trabajo hacia.

- Trabajo??? – Tristan dijo seriamente – Joey me dijo que había conseguido algo que le daba bastante ... – los tres se quedaron pensativo, mirando el móvil que seguía llamando

- Acaso ... me estas diciendo que ... Joey ... se metió ... en algo raro????

- Quizás este tipo lo secuestro porque le debía algo – Tristan hablo apresuradamente, y sin pensarlo atendió – OYE BASTARDO, SI LE HICISTE ALGO A JOEY LO LAMENTARAS ... DIME DONDE LO METISTE? MALDITO SECUESTRADOR!!!!!!! ...... – Tristan de repente, palideció. Quedándose mudo

- Tristan ... habla ... Tristan ... – Yugi le arrebato el teléfono, para luego también quedar sorprendido – Kaiba?????

Media hora después, reunidos en el sector de seguridad del parque, Kaiba hacia llamadas a la policía y no se sabe a quien más. Mientras Lucio hablaba con los muchachos.

- Así que Joey trabaja para Kaiba ... – Tristan decía molesto – Pero nunca nos dijo nada ...

- Si ... mi hermano nunca lo menciono – dijo Serenity

- Los motivos no lo sé ... – Lucio trataba de hablar calmándolos – Pero bueno ... ahora es importante encontrarlo ... – se giro mirándolo a Kaiba, mientras terminaba de hablar – Alguna novedad?

- No ... – de repente, un empleado entro. Susurrándole algo al CEO y retirándose – Las cámaras captaron algo – Todos lo siguieron hasta la sala de monitores. Uno de los hombres señalo las cámaras, y empezó a correr la cinta de video. En ella aparecía el rubio metiendose al baño, para luego ser seguido por tres hombres, uno de ellos quedo en la puerta, vigilando, mientras los otros entraban. Al rato salían con un Joey desmayado.

- Puedes ampliar mas la imagen??? – Lucio hablo, para luego acercarse un poco mas y ver el rostro de uno de ellos.

- OH No ... no puede ser ... es ... – Tristan y Yugi dijeron unísono

- El Padre de Joey ... – termino la frase Lucio – El maldito salió de la cárcel ... – todos se voltearon a verlo – Aja ... lo habíamos metido preso por agresión ...

- Agresión???? – Serenity pregunto asustada, tapándose la boca – Ahora entiendo las marcas ... que siempre tenia ...

- Un momento ... – dijo Yugi – Entonces tú eres el amigo que lo salvo esa noche, cuando el padre casi lo mata a golpes ...

- Si ... – Lucio cerro sus puños, golpeando la mesa – Joey me dijo que no hiciera nada ... pero ... Sabia que él maldito volvería ...

- Acerca un poco la cámara ... en este punto – la voz de Kaiba los hizo darse vuelta – Ahí ... justo ahí ... – Una cabellera roja, se podía apreciar entre los arbustos, junto a un auto – Maldito!!! – dijo al ver que les entregaba algo a los hombres, mientras lo metían a un auto – Puedes acercarte y ver la matricula????

- Si señor ... – el empleado, hizo algunos ajustes y pudo divisar la matricula. Kaiba tomo una de las computadoras, y empezó a teclear rápidamente. Su hermano se ubico a su lado, y apenas podía ver las pantallas que abría y cerraba rápidamente. Hasta posarse en una sección

- Seto ... eso es ... una sección del gobierno ... – dijo temerosamente, pero el CEO no le presto atención, siguió tecleando, hasta encontrar el registro del auto, y una dirección. Imprimió la información, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Tristan y Yugi se interpusieron.

- A donde vas???

- A buscarlo ... – contesto fríamente – Apártense

- No ... iremos contigo – Tristan hablo prácticamente ordenándoselo. Kaiba solo asintió.

-------------------------

En una bodegas abandonadas, lejos de la zona céntrica. Solo el arrullo del mar, chocando contra los cascos de los barcos, era el sonido que reinaba.

Un adolorido Joey, empezó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose en una habitación grande. Una pequeña ventana es la que le servia de luz en el lugar. Pero se notaba que ya estaba por anochecer. Intento incorporarse, pero el dolor en la cabeza, lo hizo desistir, intento tomársela con sus manos. Su gran susto fue al darse cuenta que estaban atadas por detrás de su espalda. Intento nuevamente incorporarse, ignorando el dolor, para luego ver detenidamente el lugar. Estaba en una cama, sobre unas sabanas viejas. Solo vestía su camiseta blanca  y sus jeans azules. El resto de la ropa se encontraba tirada en un rincón.

- Despertaste ... – una voz ronca se escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación, del lado que la luz no llegaba – Sabes ... eres hermoso cuando duermes ... – unos pasos le hicieron saber que se acercaba aquella persona

- Quien eres???? Que quieres de mí??? – le grito enojado, pero por dentro temblaba.

- Soy uno de los que tu padre ... debe algunos favores ... -  una pequeña carcajada se escucho

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con mi padre ... además ... ya ni vivo con él – Joey se incorporo, tratando de quedar en una forma defensiva

- Jeje ...- el hombre salió de entre las sombras, dejándose ver. Un hombre alto, de ancha espalda, musculoso. Llevaba anteojos pequeños negros. Vestía de traje – Eres realmente hermoso – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la cara, pero el rubio se hizo hacia atrás, para luego encestarle una patada en su costado, pero nunca llego, el hombre lo había tomado de la pierna para luego darle un golpe en ella, haciéndolo gritar, y lanzarlo contra la pared, dejándolo algo atontado sobre la cama – Ah ... así me gusta ... que te resistas ... – se acerco a él para luego lamer su oreja – Me excitas ... mucho ... mmmmmmm ... – metió la mano bajo la camiseta de Joey buscando sus pezones – Eres tan suave .... – lo dejo, para luego empezar a sacarse la ropa – Te aseguro que nos divertiremos ... – quedo con el torso desnudo, para luego sujetar las piernas del rubio, dejándolo debajo de este. Desgarro la remera, provocando que Joey se asustara e intentara escaparse, pero entre ese forcejeo, no se percato que excitaba mas a su atacante. Grito cuando sintió que los dientes del sujeto mordían uno de sus pezones, haciéndolo sangrar; sintió sus manos recorrer su espalda, apretando las nalgas por sobre su pantalón.

- Noooo ... déjeme ... – empezó a gritar, desesperado. sintió como el hombre sonreía mientras besaba su cuello. Grito aun más cuando sintió que sus pantalones eran bajados.

- Cállate!!! – el hombre lo golpeo, haciéndolo que su boca saliera un hilillo de sangre – Lo disfrutaras ... – lamió el labio herido, para luego introducir la mano entre su ropa interior, tratando de estimular el sexo fláccido. Joey asustado, tomo algo de fuerza, y lo cabeceo, logrando que el hombre se hiciera hacia atrás, así poder patearlo y voltearlo al suelo.

- Maldito chiquillo ...!!! – el hombre furioso se levanto, sacando una navaja de entre sus ropas – Ahora si ... sufrirás ...

- ALTO ...!!! – la voz de un hombre se escucho desde la puerta – QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE TOCARLO???? – Joey no podía distinguir bien a la persona, ya que desde la puerta solo veía una luz detrás de la figura

- No me vengas ahora hacerte el padre ... Wheeler ... que tu crío es el pago de lo que me debes ... – el otro hombre se dio vuelta amenazándolo con el cuchillo

- Si ... si ... pero recuerda que no eres el único aquí ... – el padre de Joey se acerco, lo miraba indiferente – No deberías maltratarlo ... recuerda que hay muchos clientes ...

- Maldito Bastardo!!! – grito el rubio

- Lo sé ... – el padre se acerco a Joey, con una sonrisa burlona – Pero aun así ... te crié lindo para que puedas darme un poco de dinero ...

- Maldito!!! – volvió a gritar, pero esta ves con la intención de golpearlo, pero el padre fue más rápido. Lo abofeteo, golpeando contra la pared, quedando inconsciente.

- Falta una hora para que lleguen los clientes ... – se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta – No debes tocarlo, cuanto más virgen este ... mas dinero sacaremos en la subasta ...

- - - - - - - - - -

Nota: lalalalalalalalala ... para los que la acertaron - jujuuuu felicidades ... para los que me quieran matar XDDD esperen hasta que el fic termine ... Matta Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Capitulo 12

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 12

Cerca de uno de los barrios más ricos, de una camioneta negra, cinco hombres bajaron de ella. El mas alto, se dirigió a una de los restaurantes exclusivos, seguido por los demás. El metre los retuvo en la entrada, pero el CEO cuando diviso a la persona que había visto en el video, hizo caso omiso y lo empujo, para darse paso entre las mesas.

El en fondo del local, un joven pelirrojo, y un hombre gordo, estaban por cenar con otros empresarios, entre ellos, uno de los consejeros de su junta. Los hombres de la mesa, quedaron sorprendidos al verlos allí. Kaiba poseía una mirada muy desconocida entre sus empleados, una mirada que podría matar con solo un guiño. Sin ninguna camarería, tomo al directivo por la solapa, le propino un golpe tirandolo al suelo, acto seguido, tomo el brazo del pelirrojo, que se había levantando para protestar, pero fue prácticamente tirado sobre la mesa. El CEO le había doblado el brazo, casi hasta romperlo. Las personas del lugar, los estaban mirando, pero Kaiba le importaba poco.

- ¿Dónde esta??? – fue una pregunta tan fría, que hasta sus compañeros se estremecieron

- No se de que me estas hablando... – dijo quebrándose, Jeremmy apenas estaba aguantando el dolor de su brazo.

- Mentira... – lo doblo aun mas, provocando que gritara mas fuerte

- Kaiba ... le romperás el brazo – Era Yami, que había intercambiado con Yugi - ... No es necesario tal brutalidad

- Cállate Yugi ... – le dijo sin mirarlo, y torciendo el brazo hasta dislocarlo. Lucio se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto tan enojado - ... Te queda el brazo izquierdo ... también quieres que te lo rompa???? – la voz del CEO era un susurro, pero lo suficiente audible para el pelirrojo.

- No ... no .... – con lagrimas en los ojos - ... Esta en una bodega ... del otro lado de la cuidad ... en el muelle ... – se callo de repente, pero al sentir que el otro brazo era torcido – En la bodega 369 ... – el CEO lo soltó tirandolo al piso, ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos los que se encontraban allí.

Sin decir palabra, se dio vuelta, sacando su celular. Dando instrucciones a sus agentes, para luego salir del lugar.

- Kaiba ... eso fue exagerado – reprocho Yami

- ... – no contesto, iba mirando por la ventanilla. Lucio lo miro de reojo, estaba preocupado, no solo por su amigo, si no también por la reacción de Kaiba ante el padre de Joey.

- Ay que avisar a la policía – Dijo Duke – Para que nadie pueda escapar ... además ...

- No es necesario ... – el CEO lo interrumpi

- Pero por que???? – dijo molesto Tristan – Eres un maldito desalmado ... si algo le pasa a Joey ...

- Destruiré a cualquiera que trate de tocarlo ... – dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente audible para los ocupantes de la camioneta. El silencio se hizo molesto, esas palabras habían sido hechas en forma fría, furiosa y con todo el odio.

-----------------------

Ya era la hora, cuando Joey despertó, estaba adolorido. Cuando intento incorporarse nuevamente, se asusto al encontrarse solo con sus pantalones, y en otra habitación. Un poco mas amplia. Estaba atado a una silla de ruedas.

- Despertaste ... bien ... – otra vez esa voz desagradable. Miro a su costado, y allí estaba ese hombre que lo había querido violar, trato de safarse de las cuerdas – No te esfuerces ... – se acerco para tomarlo de la barbilla y hacerlo girar, hasta casi tocarse la punta de sus narices – Laceraras tu hermosa piel ... – y le lamió los labios. Joey hizo una mueca de asco, pero cuando quiso protestar, fue amordazado – Esto es para que no molestes a los clientes ... – el rubio abrió grandes sus ojos – Aja ... serás el plato fuerte ... sacaremos mucho dinero, y el primero que te posea tendrá que pagar el doble de lo que vales ... – Joey volvió intentar soltarse -  ... Pero luego ... bajaremos los precios ... – pozo su mano en el pecho, pellizcando sus tetillas, para luego lamerlas. Fue bajando su mano hasta su entrepierna, tratando de estimularlo, pero los forcejeos eran mas fuertes – Mmmmmm ... creo que tengo una solución para ti ... – se alejó un poco, hasta una mesita, donde se podía escuchar el sonido de unos frascos. Joey abrió sus ojos con temor, el tipo tenia una jeringa, con un liquido blanco en ella – Esto te relajara ... serás tan dócil como un gatito ... – el rubio quiso escapar pero fue inútil, sintió como la aguja traspasaba la piel, un grito ahogado por la mordaza apenas se escuchaba. Intento safarse pero cada vez era mas lentos sus movimientos – Así ... resístete ... la droga surtirá mas rápido ... – se inclino para luego morder su lóbulo, Joey ya no reaccionaba coherentemente. El hombre sonrió. Desprendió los pantalones de este, y metió la mano, para tomar el sexo y empezarlo a estimular. Se lamía los labios, mientras que con su mano libre, empezaba a masturbarse el mismo. Se agacho, y empezó a lamer, la casi despierta carne de Joey, empezó a gemir, mordiendo la punta, hasta que estuvo totalmente erecta. El cachorro, estaba perdido en las sensaciones que le provocaban, tanto como la droga como la boca en su sexo. El hombre se vino en su mano, mientras seguía estimulando a Joey, pero no lo dejo acabar - ... Bien ... – se levanto, arreglándose las ropas, pero dejando al rubio en ese estado – Mejor vista para la subasta no puedes tener – sonrió maliciosamente. La puerta se abrió de repente.

- Ya esta listo???? – un hombre joven había aparecido, acercándose – Ah ... veo que si ... – sonrió al ver a Joey, drogado y excitado – Será una buena subasta

- Claro ... además ... – se acerco a Joey para acariciar su rostro – es Delicioso

- Jajaja ... – tomo la silla, sacándolo de allí – Ya están todos ...

Salieron de la habitación, llevándolo hasta la parte central de la bodega. Estaba equipada, con sillas y mesas de lujo, una gran alfombra roja cubría gran parte del piso. Había un escenario, con reflectores enfocados en el. Una pantalla gigante, colgaba del techo, para dar una mejor visión de las cosas que se subastarían. Entre el publico, se encontraba mas o menos 100 personas, entre ellas hombres grandes, adinerados, pervertidos. Alguna que otra mujer, o mujerzuelas, daba igual. Había guardaespaldas los suficientes para la subasta.

El lugar se oscureció un poco, solo dejando una luz central en el escenario.

- Bienvenidos ... a todos ustedes – un presentador apareció – Gracias por asistir a esta subasta, donde encontraran, desde mascotas sexuales, hasta las que solo por un buen precio tendrán en la noche. Donde las mujeres mas bonitas, están aquí ... donde las ... cosas que en los mercados legales no conseguirían ... – todos se rieron, hasta vitorearon – Como primera adquisición ... tenemos un chico rebelde ... pero todo un gatito ... – apareció Joey, en la silla de ruedas, drogado, siendo empujado por el mismo joven que lo había ido a buscar - ... Como verán ... tiene buen físico ... rubio ... ojos color claros ... de muy buena contextura ... – decía mientras tocaba su pecho, Joey seguía perdido en los efectos de la droga – Como verán ... – señalando su miembro casi erecto – Esta muy disponible ... – un murmullo general se escucho, uno que otro comentario de pasarla con el muchacho ... otros se lamían los labios – Y ... para mejor ... del primer comprador de la noche ... Es Virgen – el silencio se hizo por unos segundos.

- Veinte mil dólares – dijo uno del fondo.

- Treinta mil ... – dijo otro mas cerca

- Cien mil – Un hombre mayor, grito del medio, sonriendo. Los demás se quedaron callados.

- Cien mil a la una ... – el anunciador dijo despacio – Cien mil a las dos ... – el padre de Joey que se encontraba a un costado, se relamía los labios, y las manos – Cien mil a las ...

- Ciento cincuenta mil – Un hombre joven, de traje negro, apoyado en una de las columnas, fue el que hizo la oferta.

- Doscientos – volvió a decir el hombre gordo

- Quinientos mil – el otro hombre volvió a gritar, mientras sonreía cuando el viejo se sentó, y no dijo nada.

- Quinientos mil ... a la una ... – empezó a contar de nuevo el presentado – Quinientos mil a las dos ... – miro al hombre gordo, quien hizo una seña de desagrado – Quinientos mil a las tres ... Vendido por esta noche al señor Seiichiro Kazutaka ( XDDD no me pude contener ... amo este personajeeeeeee ... - Kaede babea ( nota: es de mi propiedad, de un juego de rol o.o) )

El padre del rubio estaba contento, había sido mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Detrás del escenario, los que cobraban, estaba hablando con el Señor Kazutaka, mientras el otro socio del padre de Wheeler hablaba también.

- Acá tiene su recibo ... – le dijo uno de los hombres – Es un comprobante donde solo sirve para esta subasta ... – Seiichiro sonrió, encendió un cigarrillo – Este es el numero de la habitación que le corresponde – tomo la llave, para luego dirigirse al padre y a su socio

- Señor Wheeler ... – el hombre saludo cortésmente - ... Hermoso espécimen ... su hijo ... Por lo que pude apreciar – los hombres sonrieron, Seiichiro se acerco mas a ellos, para susurrarles – Espero que realmente sea virgen ... sino – la sonrisa maliciosa se hizo ver, estremeciendo a los hombres

- Claro ... señor ... se lo aseguro ... – el padre del rubio sonrió – Además no le gusta los hombres .... o por lo menos no le conozco novio ... aunque si lo he visto con Kaiba ... ese chico rico ...

- Mmmmm ... interesante – Seiichiro se puso pensativo, para luego regalarles una sonrisa de satisfacción – Díganme ... caballeros ... cuanto piden por comprarles al muchacho???? – ambos hombres se sorprendieron.

- Pero ... señor ... – dijo el padre – La subasta solo era por una noche ... y luego será subastado nuevamente ... – haciendo caso omiso, saco su chequera, y empezó hacer un cheque, para luego firmarlo y dárselo

- Creo que esta suma, para repartir entre ambos ... es suficiente – Seiichiro hablo seriamente, pero con una sonrisa. Ambos hombres quedaron asombrados por la cantidad

- Claro ... no hay problema ... – el padre de Joey sin titubear, le dio la mano.

- De acuerdo ... Señores ... buenas noches ... – se dio vuelta, para luego hacer señas a uno de sus hombres – Ve a esta habitación, toma al muchacho y ponlo en el auto ... nos vamos a casa ... – acto seguido, el hombre se despidió de los organizadores, volvió a despedirse de los otros hombres, y salió del lugar con una sonrisa. Esa noche la disfrutaría en grande.

No muy lejos, una camioneta negra, entraba a la sección de las bodegas, aparcando muy cera de la 369, los cinco ocupantes, con pasos apresurados, empezaron a buscar una entrada. La cual encontraron, cuando una limosina azul, salía del lugar.

--------------

Nota ... : alallalalallalallalalallalalallalallalalallalalalalallalalal ( kaede mira hacia el cielo ) mireeeennnnn .... - un parajitooooo!!!! ( sale cantando y bailando ) XDDDDDDDDDD

Matta Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!


	13. Capitulo 13

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 13

Cinco figuras, entraron al lugar, cuando una limosina salió. Todos iban alertas, un lugar así tendría guardias. Cosa que no paso desapercibido, alguno de ellos se interpusieron, tratando de golpearlo, pero lo que no sabían que los cinco sabían defenderse bien.

Llegaron hasta detrás del escenario, ya algunos de los organizadores sabían de su existencia. Tristan miro con rencor hacia un lugar, para luego dejar a sus amigos. Yami se dio vuelta, buscándolo, para luego saber el motivo de su prisa.

- Maldito!!! – Tristan había golpeado al padre de Joey sorprendiéndolo. Pero enseguida algunos guardias del lugar lo agarraron.

- TU!!! – decía el hombre, mientras se levantaba, pasando la mano por sus labios sangrantes – Maldito... me las pagaras!!! – intento golpearlo, pero alguien había tomado su brazo.

- Hola... – Lucio le propino un golpe, volteándolo. Yami por su parte se dedico a patearlo, mientras Duke y Lucio golpeaban algunos guardias que se acercaban. Kaiba por otro lado miraba a su alrededor si podía localizar al cachorro. También golpeando al que se atrevía toparse en su camino

- QUIETOS!!! – uno de los guardias, les apuntaba con un arma. Mientras los cinco eran rodeados.

- No sé que los trae por aquí... – dijo uno de los organizadores – Pero no dejare que molesten a los demás clientes...

- No vinimos a molestarlos... – Kaiba hablaba calmadamente, para sorpresa de sus compañeros – Solo tenemos cuentas con ese hombre... – señalando al padre de Joey

- Lo lamento... pero los problemas personales... son fuera de este recinto... – el organizador miro fijamente al padre de Joey – Usted... señor... ya termino con su subasta... así que haga el favor de retirarse...

- Cómo que termino con la subasta??? – Tristan gritaba, mientras era sujetado por Yami y Duke – El maldito secuestro a mi amigo... y quiero saber donde esta!!!!

- Su amigo??? – el organizador tomo su barbilla como pensando, hasta que una sonrisa adorno su rostro – Ah... sí... el muchacho rubio

- Dónde esta??? – Lucio hablo

- Lamento decirles... que fue vendido... por lo cual... ya no se encuentra en este lugar – el hombre sonrió, pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor en su cara, para luego ser levantado por las solapas de su traje

- Cómo que fue vendido??? – esta vez fue Kaiba quien había reaccionando más rápido que los otros – Habla... antes que te rompa la cara – Realmente estaba furioso. Los hombre que lo rodeaban, los apuntaron en la cabeza a cada uno, incluyendo a Kaiba, pero este no se muto.

- Suel ...tame... -  apenas podía articular palabra, el CEO lo estaba asfixiando

- Respóndeme ... – dijo en un tono calmado, pero frió. El hombre miro sus ojos, se estremeci

- Fue ... comprado por uno de nuestros clientes ... – el cuello fue apretado aun más - ... El señor Kazutaka ... – dijo en un murmullo, para luego caer al suelo.

- ... – Kaiba lo miro por un momento, casi sorprendido ... asustado, para luego sentir un golpe en la nuca y luego todo se torno oscuro.

----------------------------

Ya fuera de Ciudad Dominio, una limosina azul oscura iba por la ruta, en dirección a Tokio. El hombre miro a su acompañante, tan dulce, tan tierno, tan apetecible. Acaricio sus cabellos, que estaba mojados por el sudor, en si todo su cuerpo apenas daba un brillo por el mismo. Paso su dedo por el pecho del rubio, sacando pequeños suspiros irregulares. La droga en su organismo estaba disipándose, y eran los efectos de ella.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil, hizo que se girara mirando la ventanilla mientras contestaba.

- ... aja ... mmmmm ... Valla ... – decía a la persona del otro lado de la línea - ... No me imaginaba ... de acuerdo ... No ... no ... déjalo ... total ... ya tendrá su merecido ... El muchacho??? -  se giro mirándolo a Joey – Perfecto ... se le esta pasando lo que le dieron ... – sonrió maliciosamente – Por supuesto ... será un bocado excelente ... Cualquier novedad me avisas ... Si si ... gracias ... – antes de cortar - ... Y no te olvides ... puedes hacer lo que quieras ... tienes la noche libre ... – y colgó. Miro a Joey que se había acurrucado, buscando el calor de su acompañante, dormido. Tomo su abrigo y cubrió su cuerpo, sus ropas estaban desgarradas. Volvió a acariciar sus cabellos – Eres un cachorro muy buscado ... sabias??? ... tu amo Kaiba esta furioso ... jejeje

- Se ... to ... – fue el unico murmullo que salió de sus labios, Seiichiro lo miro sonriente.

- Me divertiré mucho contigo ... – lo tomo entre sus brazos, acomodándolo entre sus piernas, besando apenas sus labios - ... Te gustara ... eso te lo aseguro ...

El sonido nuevamente de su teléfono, hizo que esta vez el rubio se moviera, acurrucándose en el pecho de Seiichiro

- Diga??? – estuvo un momento en silencio – Aja ... voy para allá ... prepara la habitación para dos personas ... – sonrió – Si ... si ... me traje un regalo ... -  y colgó.

El viaje duro como unas dos horas mas, en todo ese tiempo Joey durmió.

---------------------------

Su cabeza dolía, quiso moverse, pero se percato que estaba atado de pies y manos.

- El poderoso Seto Kaiba ... – la vos de un muchacho, hizo levantar su cabeza – Nunca creí verte ... tan ... mmmmmm ... desesperado por alguien – le dijo en forma burlona

- Asato ... – murmuro con desprecio

- Me recuerdas ... – dijo en forma emocionado, infantilmente - Yo le dije a mi hermano, que de seguro te acordarías de nosotros. Pero eso no viene al caso ... – se acerco donde esta el CEO, se inclino un poco, ya que estaba atado en el suelo -  Me sorprendió verte en un lugar como este ...

- Suéltame ... ahora mismo ... – Kaiba le hablaba enojado, furioso – O ...

- O que??? Me harás pagar ...??? -  se levanto y se dirigió hasta el lado contrario de la habitación. El CEO se dio cuenta que los otros muchacho también estaba allí, atado y amordazados -  Tus amigos ... – acaricio el rostro de Lucio - ... son bastantes interesantes ... además de tener una buena condición física ... y uno lindo rostro ... Se puede ver que todos buscan a la nueva mascota de mi hermano ...

- No es su mascota!!! -  grito Kaiba – El Bastardo del padre lo secuestro ... y lo vendió ... Todo eso es Ilegal ... y le haré pagar ...

- Que interés tienes en ese chico???? – la pregunta fue directa, sorprendiendo al CEO

- Es uno de los amigos de mi hermano ... y si algo le pasa ... él se pondrá muy triste ... – dijo secamente, sin titubear ... sin expresión alguna.

- Mmmmm ... Desde que te conozco ... nunca supiste mentir ... Kaiba – se le acerco para susurrarle algo al oído. La reacción del CEO fue queriéndolo golpear, pero al estar atado no podía. Estaba furioso.

----------------------------

Joey se sintió algo adormilado, apenas podía abrir sus ojos, cuando pudo coordinar su cuerpo, se descubrió sobre una cama amplia, las sabanas de satén, resbalaban sobre su piel desnuda.

El rubio tembló, abrió completamente sus ojos, para encontrarse en una habitación desconocida. Sintió que su cabeza estallaba, como si pesara volvió a acostarse, tratando de recordar lo sucedido. Apenas imágenes acudieron a su mente, había despertado en la cama de Seto Kaiba ... había ido al parque ... con sus amigos ... había visto el rostro de su padre ... cuando lo golpeo ... una bodega ... Su cuerpo reacciono temblorosamente, ese hombre lo quería violar, lo habían golpeado y drogado. No recordaba mas nada. Solo unas caricias, y unos ojos que lo observaban. Se abrazo a si mismo, tenia miedo, no sabia donde estaba o como había salido de aquel horrible lugar.

- Tienes frió??? – la voz provino desde uno de los rincones, gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, pudo divisar la figura de un hombre. Sus ojos verdes pardos, sobresaltaba en la oscuridad – Puedo mandar a buscar una manta ...

- Dónde me encuentro???? Quién es usted??? – le pregunto temeroso, aun con los efectos de la droga, pero conciente.

- Tu nuevo dueño ... – se levanto del sillón, para acercarse a la cama. Joey pudo observar, que era un hombre alto, quizás mas alto que Kaiba, con un rostro atractivo, cerro sus ojos, se renegó ante tal pensamiento. Pero los abrió cuando sintió la mano de aquel hombre en su mejilla – No te tortures pensando lo que paso ... – sonrió, no supo porque, pero se sintió tranquilo - ... Te compre en una subasta ... donde tu padre saco provecho de tu hermosura ... – Joey abrió sus ojos asustado, retrocedió, casi llegando a la orilla de la cama

- No ... no puede ser ... – dijo confundido - ... El no puede hacer eso ... además ... no soy un objeto para que me venda ... – su rostro se torno molesto - ... Nadie es mi dueño ... nadie puede comprarme ... NADIE ... entiende ... Que me haya comprado en una subasta, donde fui secuestrado y drogado ... no quiere decir que tiene derecho a tenerme contra mi voluntad ... – el rostro de Seiichiro no cambio, al contrario, sonreía mas – No se que fue lo que le dijo mi padre ... pero no puede tenerme ... Exijo que me deje salir de aquí ...

- Tienes todo el derecho de irte ... – le dijo tranquilamente, lo cual Joey amago levantándose pero percatándose de su desnudes

- Primero ... quiero algo de ropa ... no saldré así ...

- Claro ... mi pequeño cachorro ... – Joey lo miro sorprendido y desconfiado.

- No soy la mascota de nadie ...

- Vaya ... y creí que Kaiba te había educado mejor ...

- Kaiba???? – lo miro curioso – Que tiene que ver ese en todo esto??? -  Seiichiro lo beso de improvisto, sorprendiendo al rubio, cayendo sobre la cama.

- Te importa tanto ... – le susurro al oído mientras lamía su oreja, su cuerpo lo tenia presionado contra la cama, sin dejar alguna salida de escape. Sus manos bajaron por su cintura, provocando que Joey tomara su brazo para apartarlo, pero sin ningún resultado – si te digo que ... el niño rico ... que tanto llamas cuando estas inconsciente ... esta en aquella bodega ... – el rubio abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa - ... Que fue a rescatarte ... pero fue capturado ... que me ofrecerías para su libertad???? – Joey lo miro dudoso, acaso Kaiba fue a buscarlo??? O simplemente era una mentira????

- No te creo ... – Seiichiro, sonrió, para luego salir sobre el rubio, tomo el teléfono que estaba en una de las mesitas de noche, marco un numero.

- Soy yo ... puedes describirme a los que tiene allí ... – y le paso el auricular a Joey, quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ... era la voz de Kaiba en el fondo, y el hombre estaba burlándose de el ... además describía a sus amigos. Seiichiro colgó, para luego quedar recostado al lado – Dime ... ahora me crees????

- ... – Joey lo miro a los ojos, con rencor y con miedo – Que puedo hacer para que sueltes a mis amigos ...??? -  Seiichiro sonrió, para luego besarlo.

- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -

Nota : Que puedo decir en mi defensa????? XDDD si me matan ... no podré terminar el fic ... ajajjajajajjaj UUUUUUUUuuu

Saludos a PANDORA, SELENE Y NAKURUUUUUUUU ...  que me apoyan en todo ... las quiero mucho mucho ... x muack

Matta Neeee!!!


	14. Capitulo 14

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 14

Tenia los ojos cerrados, sentía que su cuerpo aumentaba la temperatura, sentía como las gotas de sudor corría por su cuerpo. Apenas un gemido salió de su boca, cuando sintió una lengua en su cuello. Se aferró a aquellos brazos que lo sostenían por la cadera, haciendo movimientos contra la suya, excitándolo. Otro gemido salió cuando sintió que sus tetillas eran mordidas, pellizcadas y lamidas. Se estaba perdiendo en esa sensación, tan placentera. Pero su mente voló lejos, y por un momento se encontraba en la habitación de ojiazul, besándolo. Sintió como era besado, abrazado, sintió su piel erizarse al contacto con el aire frió. Las sabanas desaparecieron de sobres su cuerpo, para ser llenado por innumerables besos. Sintió como su sexo erguido era tomado por la boca de aquel que le estaba dando placer. La lengua paso por la punta, lamiendo como su fuera un rico helado, mientras son sus manos tocaba los testículos, dándole un masaje, dándolo un ritmo. Sintió como unos dedos se introducían a su boca, para chuparlos, para luego sé los que se abrían paso en su virginal entrada. Por un momento se tenso, tomo la cabeza queriéndola retirar de su sexo, en protesta de la intromisión, pero el hombre aumento el ritmo, haciéndolo perder en el placer. " Seto " susurro, entre los jadeos. Sintió que explotaba en la boca, de aquel que lo estaba torturando, para luego sentir su propio sabor, lo estaba besando. Apenas abrió los ojos, y se encontró a oscuras, con la vista nublada. " Seto " volvió a repetir, para solo poder distinguir una sonrisa. Luego de eso, callo inconsciente.

----------------------

Seto Kaiba miraba de reojo al guardia que le habían dejado. Miraba a sus compañeros, algo golpeados, alguno de sus atacantes había arreglado cuentas. Sintió la mirada de Tristan, algo rara, pero en si pudo interpretar lo que quería decirle.

- Oye... tu... – el CEO era el único que no estaba amordazado – Tengo la boca seca

- Y a mí que me importa – le dijo cuando se acerco, y se agacho. Pero unos fuertes brazos, lo rodearon del cuello, sintiendo un filo en él

- Ahora... amigo... te quedas quieto o te rebano en pedacitos – Tristan lo tenia amenazado con una navaja, los demás ya estaba sueltos y desataban a Kaiba.

- Dime donde esta tu jefe???? -  el hombre sonrió, escupiéndole la cara al CEO, quien le dio un buen golpe en el estomago, dejándolo inconsciente

- Oye ... no era necesario – le reprocho Tristan – Ahora como saldremos de aquí???

- ... – Kaiba ignoro lo que le decían, saco entre las ropas del guarda unas llaves, y un teléfono móvil. Se dirigió a la puerta y cautelosamente, la abrió, para observar donde se encontraban y quienes. El CEO se dio vuelta, dando una gran sonrisa, estremeciendo a los demás.

- Que??? – Lucio se acerco a la puerta, y miro porque sonreía, se dio vuelta y los miro contentos – Ya se como saldremos de aquí ... – les guiño el ojos a los muchachos

------------------------

Seiichiro se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, fumando. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a un hombre canoso.

- El muchacho se encuentra bien ... – el hombre se acomodo los anteojos y suspiro – Por suerte la fiebre bajo ... pero se puede apreciar algunos golpes en su torso, muy recientes. Además de viejas cicatrices

- Pero ... se encuentra en perfecto estado ... – La voz de Seiichiro era calmada

- Si Señor Kazutaka, el joven se encuentra en muy buen estado. Se nota que se estaba recuperando de una desnutrición, hasta puedo decir que casi estuvo anémico. Pero los cuidados que ha recibido, ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Lastima que su organismo estaba incubando una gripe, y luego que ... – tosió un poco, disimuladamente – Sus ... amigos ... lo drogaran ... las defensas bajaron considerablemente, haciendo que la fiebre sea alta ...

- Bien ... – Seiichiro saco un sobre marrón de entre sus ropas -  Gracias por su servicios ... Doctor ...

- No hay porque ... Señor Kazutaka ... – hizo una inclinación, pero antes de salir -  Por suerte se dio cuenta de su estado ... Le recomiendo que lo vigile esta noche ... aun tiene fiebre y delira ... – sonrió – Hasta recién .... se podía ver que tenia un sueño ... de esos ... – sonrió mas - ... Usted me entiende ...

- Si ... Doctor ... – el hombre salió, dejándolo solo. Miro por la ventana, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Salió de allí, en dirección de su habitación, encontrando a un pequeño cachorro, acurrucado entre las sabanas, vestido con un piyama negro. Se fue desnudando, para luego acomodarse a su lado, abrazando al rubio. Besos sus cabellos, para luego sentir como se acurrucaba en su pecho. Seiichiro sonrió.

-------------------------------

El lugar estaba menos concurrido, pero aun estaban los guardias por el lugar. Lentamente los cinco muchachos, tomaron uno de los pasillos, en el fondo se podía apreciar a un hombre fumando tranquilamente. Un golpe lo tiro al suelo, para luego ser pateado. Cuando pudo levantar su cabeza rubia,  miro con temor a su agresor. Luego, no pudo ver mas nada, le habían propinado una patada en la quijada, desmayándolo, dejándolo con pocos dientes.

- Y pensé que el animal era Kaiba – la vos de Tristan hizo que Yami lo mirara con una sonrisa

- Caminen... idiotas... – la voz del CEO los hizo girarse, estaba dentro de la camioneta negra, la habían entrado a la bodega para que nadie de afuera sospechara. Tomo el celular, e hizo una llamada para luego colgar -  A Tokio... – dijo mirando a Lucio, quien conducía

- Pero porque allí???? – Duke pregunto

- Porque allí es donde tienen a Joey ... – Kaiba le dijo serio. Yami y Tristan se miraron, acaso habían escuchado bien? Lo había llamado por su nombre?

La salida, por supuesto no fue desapercibida, Lucio tomo la ruta más rápida, por el medio del lugar. Por así decirlo, se llevo por delante parte del escenario, las mesas ... algunas personas ... que no valían la pena. Para luego atravesar los portones de la misma. Cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable y las balas no alcanzaban los neumáticos, se cruzaron con algunos patrulleros. Kaiba y Lucio sonrieron, era una redada.

Por otro lado, los muchacho no entendían mucho lo sucedido, pero se quedaron callados.

- Dime Kaiba ... de donde conoces a esos tipos ... los que se llevaron a Joey – Yami pregunto

- ... – por un momento se quedo callado, para luego suspirar – Gozaburo ... fue uno de los clientes mas viejos de ese tipo de cosas ... – dijo con odio, rencor. Los tres muchachos se miraron, sin decir nada. Kaiba empezó a contar.

Flash Back

7 años antes ...

En la mansión Kaiba, un niño de cabello negro jugaba con sus cartas, en su habitación. Hasta que sintió que la puerta se habría, para dar paso a su hermano mayor, que apenas sosteniéndose, se tiro en el sofá cansado.

- Hermano ...  -  el pequeño se acerco, para luego acariciar los cabellos de su hermano

- Esto bien ... Moki – el pequeño ojiazul sonrió – Solo un poco cansado ...

- Hermano ... Gozaburo no debería presionarte tanto ... – le dijo tristemente

- Moki ... – se levanto para abrazarlo – No te preocupes ... tengo que enfrentar este reto ... para luego poder salir por mí mismo y probarle que soy el mejor ...

- Seto ... – se abrazo a él. Pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, los hizo separar

- Aquí están ... Señor Kazutaka – Gozaburo, era acompañado por un hombre Joven. Alto y de aspecto varonil, pero se podía notar que era muy joven, a su lado, otro muchacho un poco mas bajo, pero a su ves joven – Este es Seto ... aquel que le conté ... inteligente ... y capaz ... – señalando a Mokuba – y el es su hermano ... un poco joven ... pero también inteligente ... sabe manejar muy bien las computadoras

- Interesante ... – el hombre alto se acerco a Seto, quien se sintió intimidado por esa mirada, no le gustaba. Pero aun así, no demostraba alguna reacción alguna – Es algo joven ... Gozaburo ...

- Hermano ... me gusta el chiquito – dijo en forma de puchero, el otro muchacho – Mira ... es tan lindo con su pelo negro y sus ojos grandes – se acerco a Mokuba hasta abrazarlo – Seiichiro ... quiero quiero quiero quiero – empezó a berrinchar, pero Seto lo separo bruscamente

- Suéltalo!!! – Mokuba se había ocultado detrás de Seto, ambos habían retrocedido

- Seto – grito su padre, para luego propinarle una bofetada, pero el ojiazul no se movió, ni mostró alguna reacción, solo lo miro con odio

- Déjalo ... – la vos de Seiichiro era calmada, y mostraba una gran sonrisa – Me gusta ... realmente me agrada ... – se giro hacia su hermano – Asato ... discúlpate ... no son modales ... ante tus mayores ... – su hermano, hizo un puchero, pero aun así se inclino ante los hermanos Kaiba

- Gomen nasai ... – levanto su vista, y la clavo en Seto, sonriéndolo maliciosamente. Mokuba escondió su rostro en la espalda de su hermano, no le gustaba ese niño.

- No ... no debería disculparse ... – Gozaburo intervino – Seto ... tendrás un castigo por tu comportamiento ... ahora té iras a estudiar ... hasta las doce de la noche ... para luego levantarse a las seis y estudiar a las siente ... entendido???

- No ... Gozaburo – Seiichiro interrumpió – Tengo una mejor idea ... – Asato lo miro, y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría. Cosa que a Seto no le agrado.

---------------------

Nota : ( Kaede esta atrincherada detrás de una barricada hecha por ella, sus amigos Subaru, Farel y Tatsumi ... ) -Uu la li hooooo ... espero que sepan disculpar el desorden .. ( Mira hacia a un costado, donde encuentra tres figuras con cuchillos en la manos ) . UU como verán ... tengo que ser precavida ... XDD mi vida corre peligro XDDD ajajjajajajaj

Matta Neeee!!!!


	15. Capitulo 15

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 15

Ya había transcurrido mas o menos una hora, desde que habían salido de la mansión Kaiba. Seto iba sentado frente a Seiichiro, mientras Asato parecia entretenido con algo en la internet. La limosina era muy amplia, y muy sostificada. Detrás de ellos, el auto de Gozaburo los seguía de cerca.

- Dónde vamos??? – la voz de Seto era seria

- A un lugar interesante ... – Asato respondió sin despegar sus ojos de la laptop

- Dónde es ese lugar interesante??? – el ojiazul hablaba sin dejar de mirar a Seiichiro

- A una reunión importante ... – le respondió, Seto levanto su ceja, y antes que preguntara, el otro hermano interrumpi

- Seiichiro ... mira ... mira mira mira mira – le acerco la portátil, lo cual el mayor solo sonrió – Puedo tenerlo? ...  puedo tenerlo? ... puedo tenerlo ...?

- Mmmmm... no sé ... – y antes que su hermanito empezara hacer berrinches, despeino sus cabellos en forma cariñosa -  ... De acuerdo ... pero solo por esta noche ...

- Seiichiroooooo ... – protesto

- No ... Asato ... siempre juegas con ellos una o dos noches y luego los tiras ... es dinero desperdiciado ... – su hermano le hablaba seriamente, a lo cual Asato tuvo que aceptar de malas. Se concentro nuevamente en la computadora. Seiichiro miro a Seto, quien lo observaba curioso y confundido - ... Cuantos años tienes ...??? – el ojiazul pensó antes de responder

- 10 ... – respondió secamente ...

- Ay  ... – el pequeño grito de emoción por parte de Asato los desconcertó – Yo tengo 15 ... y mi hermano ... 19 ... – mirando a Seiichiro – No es divino ...??? – Seiichiro sonri

- Mmmmm ... 10 ... – lo observo de arriba abajo, Seto sintió que era casi desnudado con esa mirada – Lastima ...

- Lastima que??? – pregunto molesto. Seiichiro se acerco, a uno centímetros de los labios del ojiazul

- Que eres muy pequeño ... – acaricio su rostro, pero Seto la aparto de un golpe - ... Seria interesante ... ver cuanto resistirías en manos expertas ... – Seto bufo, miro con odio, mientras Asato lo miraba con malicia.

- Hermano ... puedo hacerlo yo ... – Seto miro confundido - ... Puedo ser sus manos expertas??? – Seto abrió sus ojos sorprendido

- No ... – Asato iba hacer otro de sus berrinches pero la mirada fría de Seiichiro lo hizo desistir de cualquier comentario, bajo su cabeza, mientas cerraba su portátil. Seiichiro aun miraba a Seto – No te preocupes ... hasta que no tengas la edad suficiente ... Ninguno podrá tocarte ...

- Tocarme??? -  Seto bufo – Quien te dio el derecho de protegerme ... Soy lo suficientemente apto para hacerlo por mí mismo ... lo he hecho desde antes que Gozaburo me adoptara ... Además ... – el pequeño ojiazul, fue callado por los labios de Seiichiro, lo estaba besando. Se desespero, intento alejarse de él, pero lo había tomado con fuerza su rostro, le hacia doler la boca, con la presión que ejercía. Cuándo lo soltó, Seto se limpio frenéticamente la boca – MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!! ...no me toques ...

- Jajajajajajajaja – Seiichiro carcajeo, pero a diferencia, su hermano estaba serio. La limosina se detuvo, para luego la puerta del lado del mayor se abrió, con una sonrisa le indico a Seto que bajara.

El lugar era una vieja mansión, estaba algo descuidada, pero se podía apreciar una magnifica estructura. Seiichiro camino en dirección a la puerta, donde había dos hombres, con trajes negros, detrás de él, Asato lo seguía, mostraba una sonrisa, pero no era la misma. Seto estaba parado aun al costado de la limosina. Seiichiro se dio vuelta, mirándolo, extendiendo la mano, para que lo siguiera, pero el no se movió. Sintió como alguien lo empujaba, quiso protestar, pero se encontró con su padre adoptivo, serio, mas de lo común. Empezó a subir los escalones de la entrada, pero no miro a Seiichiro, ni hizo contacto.

Dentro de la mansión, se podía apreciar enormes candelabros de plata, que iluminaban un extenso pasillo. En el fondo de este, se escuchaba la música suave de una pequeña sinfonía, y el murmullo de personas.

Entraron a un gran salón, apenas iluminado por las velas. Unos hombres los recibieron cortésmente, llevándolo a una sección, alejada de la mayoría de las personas. Seto se sentó al lado de Seiichiro, mientras al otro lado, se ubicaba Asato. Por otro lado, Gozaburo, ocupaba otra mesa, un poco alejada a la de ellos. Seto frunció el seño.

Observo el lugar, poseía un pequeño escenario, algunas cámaras, también se percato que en cada una de las mesas se encontraba una computadora portátil, donde se podía apreciar varias cámaras web, ubicadas en las habitaciones del lugar. Una llamo la atención, en una habitación, podía ver a un muchacho, no mayor que Asato, de cabellera roja. Estaba atado a una cama, por los tobillos. En un costado, había un hombre, encapuchado ... Seto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, tenia un látigo, y lo hacia chasquear contra el piso.

- Buena elección ... – la voz de Seiichiro lo distrajo – Buen ojo ... mi estimado Seto ... – el ojiazul se quedo callado – Observa bien ... – Seiichiro tomo la portátil, y empezó a escribir en una sección. El hombre del látigo empezó a moverse, acercándose al muchacho, para luego empezar a azotarlo. Cuando se detuvo empezó a pasar su mano por la piel lacerada, Seto se dio cuenta que lo que escribía el mayor ... el hombre lo hacia ...

- ... -  el ojiazul se levanto, para dirigirse a la entrada. Asato sonrió, Seiichiro por su parte, lo siguió. Seto caminaba apresurado, debía salir de ese lugar, no era para un chico de su edad, y menos con su coeficiente, sabia perfectamente que era ese lugar y no le agradaba. Estaba por salir del lugar, cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron, tapándole la boca, y entrándolo a una habitación oscura. Apenas pudo reaccionar, al sentir algo húmedo en su cuello, empezó a moverse frenéticamente, para tratar de liberarse de esos brazos, y así poder gritar.

- No ... deberías agitarte demasiado – la voz gruesa y sensual de Seiichiro pego en su cuello - ... La verdad ... es una lastima ... que tengas solo 10 años ... pero puedo esperar ... – volvió a lamer su cuello, para introducir una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Seto. Lo soltó de inmediato, jalándolo del brazo, lo saco de la habitación y lo llevo, arrastrando prácticamente a su limosina.

El ojiazul, dentro de la limosina, que se dirigía a la mansión Kaiba, temblaba ... su cuerpo no paraba de hacer ese movimiento, ni la sensación de tener frió. Ese hombre ... Seiichiro, lo había dejado en muy mal estado. Tenia miedo de esos hermanos.

Al llegar a destino, Seto bajo, y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, por la hora su hermano Mokuba estaba dormido, y le agradecía a aquel mayordomo metiche por sus malditas reglas. Se acostó en su cama, sin cambiarse, se tapo con algunas mantas, pero aun así su cuerpo temblaba.

- Lograre ganarle a mi padrastro ... – empezó a susurrar -  ... Lograre hacer mi empresa ... ser una de las más fuertes ... – sus ojos se tornaron duros - ... Lograre superar a todos ... y a Seiichiro ... No podrá tocarme ... le haré ver que me puedo valer por mi mismo ... – cerro sus ojos – A partir de ahora seré un Kaiba ...

Fin Flash Back

El silencio dentro de la camioneta, se hizo incomodo. Lucio lo miro de reojo, y ahora entendió, porque era tan agresivo tanto en los negocios como en las reuniones cuando los Kazutaka aparecían. Por otro lado, los otros tres, se quedaron sorprendidos. Al final, la vida de Kaiba no había sido tan fácil como creían. Yami lo miro por el espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con la mirada del CEO.

- Luego de esa noche ... – dijo seriamente sin apartarle la vista – No volvió a tocarme ... Solo una noche, hace un par de años atrás ... vino a la mansión .... a felicitarme ... pero ... – Kaiba sonrió - ... Por suerte ... había tomado clases de defensa personal ...

Ante ese comentario, ninguno de los ocupantes, se sintió cómodo, pero el aire era menos denso.

- Joey ... entonces ... – Tristan no termino la frase

- ... – Kaiba no contesto.

Lucio por su parte, apretó mas el acelerador, cuanto más pronto llegaran ... menos peligro correría el pequeño cachorro.

----------------------------

Sintió que su cuerpo era tibio, sintió también el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado. Apenas empezó abrir sus ojos, para orientarse. Encontrándose con unos ojos verdes, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Joey quiso apartarse rápidamente, pero fue rodeado por unos fuertes brazos, para apretarlo mas al otro cuerpo. Apenas sus labios estaba separados por un suspiro.

- Que ... que ... haces??? -  el rubio estaba nervioso, pudo distinguir que llevaba puesto un pijama – Que sucedió??? – pregunto confundido

- Acaso no recuerdas ... la ardiente sección de sexo duro y apasionado???? – Seiichiro le hablaba tranquilamente, con una sonrisa. Cosa que Joey reacciono, asustado, tratando desesperadamente de separarse de él.

- Suéltame!!! – pero el mayor lo sostenía aun más – No eres mi dueño ... y todo lo que me dices es mentira!!! – trato de salir de la cama, pero de un movimiento, quedo bajo el cuerpo de Seiichiro, lo miro asustado, quiso protestar, pero sus labios fueron sellados por su agresor. Trato de moverse para quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo. Sintió como la lengua intrusa, se abría paso en su boca, solo pudo reaccionar de una manera. Lo mordió, haciéndolo sangrar, y así dejándolo libre por un momento. Logrando salir del lecho hasta la puerta, pero un repentino mareo lo hizo detenerse de golpe. Todo se volvió borroso, y pesado. Joey iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero los movimientos rápidos de Seiichiro, lo sostuvieron justo.

- Pequeño ... – susurro, mientras despejaba algunos mechones de su cara – Aun sufres algunas consecuencias de la fiebre ... – lo levanto en brazos para luego depositarlo en la cama, beso sus labios para luego arroparlo – Por el momento ... te dejare que te recuperes ... – volviendo a besarlo – Pero para la próxima ... no seré tan benevolente – le susurro al oído, para luego tomar una bata y salir de allí.

Cuando la puerta sé cerro, Joey abrió sus ojos, y verifico si estaba solo. El ver que si, empezó a llorar, estaba dolido, estaba con fiebre, y además tenia miedo. Todo había pasado de repente ese día, que parecia que nunca despertaría de esa pesadilla. " Seto " , fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, antes de quedar profundamente dormido entre lagrimas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nota: ( detrás de las trincharas solo se puede divisar un cartel ) Matta Neeeee!!!!!! ( Aun costado del mismo, en letras pequeñas ) - me fui a perseguir un lindo pajarito ... regreso enseguida ...!!! ( por el fondo se ve una pequeña cortina de humo, una kaede agitada, escapando de las asesinas en serie, entre sus manos lleva a un lindo canarito ) ;; porque todos quieren matar a mi pobre pajarito ... que siempre veo volar al final de mis fics ... snif snif ...

AGRADEZCO A TODAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS ............. ESTOY EMOSIONADA ;; SNIF SNIF ...

GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	16. Capitulo 16

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 16

La puerta de hierro se levantaba, la camioneta se quedo frente a ella. Los ocupantes observaban la estructura a lo lejos, se podía apreciar cuan grande era la mansión, mucho más que la de Kaiba.

La reja se abrió lentamente, haciendo el crujido de las bisagras, los cinco se miraron. Kaiba asintió, Lucio tomo los cambio y empezó avanzar.

En el estudio, el teléfono sonó, para ser atendido por Seiichiro. Colgó sonriendo.

- Están aquí... – miro a su costado, para encontrar a su hermano. Serio

- Aja... – dijo molesto mientras se levantaba, para salir de la habitación

- Aun estas enojado... por algo que paso hace siete años??? -  Asato se quedo de espaldas a él

- No sé de que hablas ... – se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, Seiichiro sonri

- Sabes que me gusta Seto Kaiba ... sé que té molesta porque no te deje jugar hace tiempo con él ... sabes bien que ... tus gustos no han cambiado ... y si pudieras meter mano al cachorro lo harías ...

- ... – Asato no dijo nada, se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación, y casi cuando cerraba la puerta, Seiichiro hablo

- Si lo tocas ... te matare ... Si tocas a Seto ... también te matare ... – la voz de su hermano era seria – Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el resto ... no me interesa ... – la puerta sé cerro.

Asato se alejo enojado, apretaba sus puños, su hermano a pesar de los años seguía obsesionado con aquel chiquillo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, los cinco bajaron. Dos enormes perros negros los esperaban en la puerta. La gran puerta de madera, se abrió lentamente, para dejar entrar a uno de los perros, el otro, los miro gruñéndolos, para luego seguir al otro.

Kaiba fue el primero entrar, seguido por los demás. La primera sala, era enorme, se podía apreciar varios pasillos, y tres escaleras, una en el medio y otra en cada costado.

- Y ahora??? – Duke pregunto, desconfiando

- Ay que buscar a Joey ... – Yami hablo mientras observaba algunas de las pinturas que se encontraban en la pared.

- Las habitaciones están arriba ... – Kaiba hablo seriamente - .. El estudio esta por ese pasillo ... – señalando a la derecha - ... De seguro estarán esperándonos ...

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso???? – Tristan hablo un poco molesto

- Recuerda que los conozco ... y no seria la primera vez que estoy en esta casa ... – miro con disgusto una de las cámaras de seguridad del techo - ... No me agrada tampoco volver a ella ... – todos asintieron, separándose.

Tristan, Duke y Yami irían a revisar las habitaciones, Lucio y Kaiba irían al estudio, para arreglar ciertas cosas con los Hermanos Kazutaka.

Los tres muchachos subieron despacio, verificando si había algún guardia, en el lugar.

- Yugí ... No te parece extraño que no haya guardias??? – Tristan pregunto despacio

- Tienes razón ... – Yami tenia un mal presentimiento – Debemos mantenernos juntos ... Duke ... tu tienes que ... – al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos – Duke????  ....

- Duke ... donde te metiste ... estoy no es un juego ... – Tristan hablo preocupado, mirando a Yami – Hermano ... esto no me gusta ... – los dos muchachos volvieron por el pasillo, para ver si lo encontraban.

Cuando desaparecieron a la vuelta del pasillo, una puerta se entre abrió, dejando ver a unos ojos verdes, y una sonrisa maliciosa. Volvió a cerrar la puerta, dándose vuelta, mirando aquel cuerpo que estaba recostado en la cama. Era un muchacho muy bien parecido, se notaba que era alto, y de un buen cuerpo, de ojos claros, pudo apreciar cuando lo dormía con cloroformo. Se acerco lentamente, acaricio su mano, con la yema de sus dedos. No era un hermoso espécimen como lo era el cachorro, pero realmente le gustaba lo que tenia en frente. Lentamente empezó a sacarle la chaqueta negra, acaricio sus cabellos, y le saco uno de los colgantes en forma de dados que poseía, serviría para mas adelante.

Lo descalzo, para luego sacarle los pantalones, dejándolo solo con un bóxer negro. Empezó acariciar su pecho, luego bajo por su abdomen, para luego delinear por sobre la única ropa que tenia puesta, siguió por sus piernas, hasta llegar a los tobillos. Sonrió, realmente le gustaba ese puerto. Se alejo un poco de la cama, luego cerro la puerta con llave, y empezó a desvestirse. Se acostó a su lado, acaricio su rostro, se acerco a sus labios y los lamió, despacio, saboreando cada parte de ellos, siguió con su cuello, dándole mordisco fuertes lacerando la piel, pudo sentir la reacción del cuerpo de su compañero. Volvió hacerlo, para sentir otro estremecimiento, les estaba gustado ese juego. Bajo mordiendo la piel, hasta sus pezones, lamiendo, el pequeño retoño que se levantaba por la excitación que le estaba provocando. Jugo un rato, para luego pasar al otro, pero no conforme con eso, lentamente empezó a rasgar su piel, con sus uñas, dejando marcas. Su compañero se estaba despertando, lentamente, por el dolor, y la excitación que provocaba. Se acomodo sobre su hombría, refregándose en ella, jadeando sobre los labios. Sonrió cuando descubrió que había abierto los ojos, primero lo miro con confusión, luego con asombro, y por ultimo con miedo. Al darse cuenta la situación, quiso escapar, de esos brazos que lo sujetaron, quiso gritar, pero un golpe certero en la cara, lo dejo atontado.

- Shsssssss ... – Asato le susurro, mientras lo ataba al respaldo de la cama - ... si te portas bien ... seré bueno contigo ...- Duke quiso protestar, pero fue callado por otro golpe – ... Si ... no ... – sus ojos mostraron un verde desquiciado - ... Tendré que usar algo mas que la fuerza contigo ... -  decía mientras debajo de la almohada sacaba un cuchillo de caza. Duke abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza – Bien ... bien ...

Saco un pañuelo debajo también de la almohada, para amordazarlo. Dejo el arma, en la mesa de noche, para luego empezar a lamer el cuello. Duke se tenso, no podía creer que le estaba sucediendo eso. Quiso moverse, pero sentía el cuerpo de aquel muchacho sobre él, sentía como su hombría estaba erecta, y la suya estaba reaccionando con ellas. Se maldijo, estaba siendo abusado, y su cuerpo hacia todo lo contrario de lo que quería.

Sintió como la lengua de Asato, bajo por su pecho, para luego detenerse en la ingle, sintió como lentamente, sus boxes eran bajados, y tirados  por alguna parte de la habitación. Grito al sentir algo húmedo jugar con la punta de su hombría, pero era amortiguado por la tela que cubría su boca. Sintió como su cuerpo se excitaba con tal toque, pero por dentro, estaba desesperado.

No quería estar en esa situación, no quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando. No quería ... que él se enterara. Iba a ser violado por alguien a quien no conoce y lo había secuestrado, quería despertar de ese sueño, o morir en ese momento. El no quería hacerlo con uno de los Kazutaka.

Volvió a gritar, cuando sintió la invasión en su ano, podía sentir como unos dedos, se abrían paso en ella, acostumbrándolo, preparándolo. Sentía los gemidos de Asato, sentía como disfrutaba ese momento. Soltó su hombría, para luego subir lentamente, pasando la lengua, descaradamente. Hasta llegar a su cara, donde lamió cada parte de ella como si fuera un gato.

- Mmmm ... sabes rico – le susurro al oído mientras le lamía el lóbulo – Espero que seas tan estrecho ... como parece ... – Duke se tenso y empezó a forcejear, para soltarse, a moverse frenéticamente, pero eso excitaba aun mas a Asato, quien gemía cada vez mas fuerte – Basta ... basta ... mmmmmmmm .... no sigas ... me harás terminar ahora ... y tendré que prepararte nuevamente ... – Duke se quedo quieto, asumiendo las palabras de su agresor. Sentía el miembro palpitante contra el suyo

Cerro los ojos, cuando sintió que se acomodo entre sus piernas. Su ano, fue penetrado de una sola embestida, provocando que casi se quedara sin aire y sin cuerdas vocales, a pesar del pañuelo grito con todas sus fuerzas. Y sin reparo, empezó a moverse, sus gemidos agitados, eran golpeando su cuello, mientras lo mordía. Duke, lloraba, tanto de dolor como de tristeza.

--------------

Lucio iba detrás de Kaiba, había intentado leer sus expresiones, pero no podía   sacar conclusiones a eso. El CEO iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando su compañero le hablo

- Dime ... que harás cuando lo encuentres???

- Primero le romperé la cara por solo el hecho de burlarse de mí ... -  dijo fríamente

- No hablo de Seiichiro ... – Kaiba se detuvo para mirarlo, levantando la ceja - ... Sabes a lo que me refiero ... Has dejado ver tus emociones como nunca ...

- ... – el CEO siguió adelante, no dijo nada. Pero Lucio tenia razón, había puesto en evidencia sus sentimientos, frente a los estúpidos amigos de su cachorro. Hizo una nota mental al apodo y a su forma posesiva. Sonrió por dentro. Ya vería como arreglaba eso. Se detuvo frente a una puerta grande, mas que las anteriores, ya que tenia dos. La abrió lentamente, para dejar ver dentro, a un hombre de ojos claros, que solo eran iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea.

Por la ventana, se podía apreciar unas nubes rojas, mezcladas con un toque naranja, dentro de poco amanecería.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 17

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se sintió desorientado. Cuanto había dormido? No lo sabia. Su cuerpo se sentía resentido, y su cabeza le era pesada, pero aun así pudo incorporarse, y ver a su alrededor. Se levanto de la cama, busco sus ropas. Lentamente se vestía, tenia miedo de volverse a desmayar. Miro por la ventana, ya había amanecido, no hacia mucho. Pudo observar un reloj antiguo sobre la chimenea de la habitación, marcaban las 7 am. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió lentamente, observando si había alguien detrás de ella, suspiro aliviado cuando vio todo tranquilo. Salió lentamente, tratando de ubicarse, tomo el pasillo de la derecha, caminando despacio, solo podía sentir su corazón, que latía apresuradamente. Los pasos lo llevaron hasta un pasillo largo, había muchas puertas, muchos cuadros con marcos antiguos, y como seis armaduras de cada lado. La alfombra roja, se extendía en todo el largo.

Los pasos lentos, lo llevaban hasta una habitación donde se podía sentir algunos ruidos, quejidos, gemidos. Joey se sonrojo, sabia donde estaba, pero no se había imaginado encontrarse con tales cosas. Perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas pudo percatarse de unos pasos, una voz que decía algo a su compañero,  y luego el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Se escondió detrás de una de las armaduras del pasillo, por suerte, aquella figura tomo el lado contrario, así no descubriéndolo. Cuando pudo salir de su escondite, paso por delante de la habitación, silenciosamente, no quería ser descubierto, pero para su sorpresa fue, encontrar la puerta semi abierta, y ver asombrado quien estaba atado a la cama. Esos ojos semi abiertos lo miraron con angustia y lagrimas. Sin pensarlo, entro a la habitación, para cerrarla con llave desde adentro.

El muchacho de la cama gimió de dolor, tristeza, de miedo, al sentir como era desatado. Al estar libre se abrazo inconscientemente al rubio, empezó a sollozar silenciosamente, su cuerpo hacia pequeños espasmos, mientras Joey trataba de tranquilizarlo. Sin pedirlo, Duke empezó a relatar lo que había sucedido, desde que lo fueron a buscar a la bodega hasta cuando entraron, cuando se separaron y luego... Empezó a llorar mas fuerte, se maldecía, era un hombre fuerte, hasta había humillado muchas veces al rubio, pero algo así no se podía superar. Joey lo comprendía, sabia lo que pasaba por la mente del creador de juegos de dados, él pasaba ese infierno al lado de su padre.

- Vamos... – le susurro, pero antes de alcanzarle las ropas, lo llevo al baño para asearse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Joey se asomo para ver si había alguien por ahí. Tomo la mano de Duke y caminaron despacio, uno por la fiebre, y el otro por la incomodidad de su cuerpo.

Llegaron a una especie de escalera, pequeña, no por la misma que habían subido Duke y los demás. Bajaron lentamente, para no ser descubiertos, llegaron hasta una pequeña sala ovalada, donde en el centro había una mesa con una rosas amarillas.

- Por donde? – Pregunto Joey, mirando que había como cinco puertas en ese lugar. Tomo la primera que tenia a su izquierda, para encontrarse con la cocina. Entraron despacio, encontrándola vacía – Acaso esta mansión... no tiene sirvientes??? -  fue una pregunta al aire, pero fue contestada con un clic, a sus espaldas. Ambos muchachos se giraron lentamente. Encontrándose a un hombre de cabellos largos, rubios. De ojos amarillos. Vestía un traje chino negro, de seda.

- Acaso las mascotas... hablan??? – volvió a hacer un clic con el arma, señalándoles la puerta que tenían detrás de ellos – Caminen... – no tuvieron mas remedio que hacerles caso.

--------------------

Seiichiro sonreía sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules, de aquel muchacho que tenia enfrente. Lucio se había quedado a un costado, observándolos, uno miraba con odio, y el otro con deseo.

- Entrégame a Wheeler – fue una orden seca, fría y con odio

- Buenos días... – Seiichiro sonrió, para luego levantarse y estirar su mano -... Primero se saluda... aunque... viniendo de unos intrusos como ustedes, no puedo esperar mucho

- No juegues con mi paciencia... – le dijo Kaiba al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su mano, retirándola -... Secuestraste a Wheeler  y lo quiero de vuelta...

- Mmmmmmm ... – se apoyo en el escritorio, con su mano en su mentón, mirándolo pensativamente – A cambio de que???

- Maldito!!! – Kaiba se abalanzo para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Lucio, que lo sujeto por detrás

- Seto espera ...!!! – Le decía sujetándolo mas, quería golpear al mayor - ... No juegues ... Kazutaka ... Sabes bien que fue ilegal como Joey callo en tus manos ...

- Lucio Méndez ... verdad? – pregunto tranquilo, sin cambiar su sonrisa ni su posición - ... En los negocios, cuando adquieres algo, no importa si es el resultado que querías obtener ... – mirando a Kaiba - ... Pero si alguien viene a pedirte algo ... debes recibir a cambio otra cosa ... – levantándose, acercándose al ojiazul - ... Una especie de trueque ... Mi estimado Seto ... – dijo en voz suave y seductora. Lucio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar que el ojiazul se le escapara de su agarre. Pero tampoco no le gustaba como sonaron las palabras del Kazutaka

- No haré tratos contigo ... – Kaiba hablo fríamente, algo calmado

- Entonces ... – Seiichiro, volvió a sentarse en el sillón detrás del escritorio, acomodándose, cruzando sus dedos sobre su pecho – Ya conoces la salida ... – sonrió maliciosamente – Claro ... si llegan a ella ... Sabes Seto? ... los intrusos que entran en mi residencia, casi siempre salen ... – cambiando su vos un poco mas seria - ... Vivos ... Cuerdos ... o muertos ...

------------------------

Habían llegado hasta un invernadero, al lado oeste de la mansión. Varias clases de plantas exóticas se podían apreciar, pequeños pajaritos de múltiples colores y tamaños, rondaban en el lugar. Los dos muchachos, dieron la media vuelta, regresando por donde habían venido, pero el sonidos de unas voces hicieron retroceder, para esconderse.

Pudieron ver de plano, que eran sus dos amigos, pero no les gustaba el otro hombre que los apuntaba. Tristan, hizo señas a Yami, indicándole el estado de Duke, caminaba despacio, adolorido, además de presentar algunos golpes en su rostro. Joey por su parte, parecía un poco pálido, pero con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, además de poderse notar que estaba bañado en sudor. Yami le hizo señas, a su compañero, que rodearían el lugar, para luego sorprender aquel hombre rubio.

Tristan se fue por la derecha, silenciosamente. Las plantas del lugar hacían un buen escondite, pero el chillar de los pájaros, casi le era imposible caminar con cuidado. Los animalitos se agitaban enseguida, temiendo ser descubierto.

- No cometas una estupidez ... – el hombre del arma hablo calmado, sin quietarle la vista a los dos muchachos que tenia al frente. Tristan se quedo quieto sorprendido - ... Mejor sal ... si no quieres que tus amigos ... se lastimen – sonrió despacio. Iba a salir, cuando vio a Yami, adelantarse – Ve con tus amigos ...

- Yugi ... – dijo despacio Joey

- Estas bien??? – Yami se acerco tomándolo del brazo, parecía que se iba a caer. Toco su frente – Estas ardiendo en fiebre ...

- Yugi ... no te preocupes ... – mirando a Duke -  Estamos bien ...

- Ustedes ... – la voz del otro hombre los hizo girar – ... Sigan caminando ... – los apunto en dirección a un costado, donde había una puerta. Los tres chicos empezaron a andar. Tristan espero hasta que pudiera tenerlo completamente de espalda para sorprenderlo. Pero él fue quien se llevo la sorpresa, cuando estuvo por atacarlo, sintió un golpe de lleno en su rostro, para luego caer sobre algunas plantas.

- Tristan!!! – gritaron los tres amigos, Yami corrió hasta donde estaba caído, y lo ayudo a levantarse – Estas bien???

- Si hermano ... – tocándose el rostro, sentía una gran golpe en su mejilla – Demonios ... conque me pego???

- Con el pie ... – le respondió aquel rubio que aun miraba los chicos que estaban delante de él, ignorando a Yami y a Tristan - ... Ahora ... o té quedas quieto ... o sufre las consecuencias ... – esta vez lo miro a los ojos, su mirada era calmada, serena. Se juntaron con los demás, y volvieron a encaminarse hasta la puerta que les había indicado antes.

Detrás de la puerta, se podía ver un gran salón, el piso era reluciente como un espejo, el techo estaba adornado por arañas de cristal blanco. Las paredes estaba revestidas por cortinas rojas aterciopeladas. En el medio de este, había una gran cama, de sabanas satinadas negras. Pétalos de rosas blancas desparramadas sobre y alrededor de esta.

- Ahhh ... – un pequeño grito efusivo se escucho de un rincón del salón - ... Ikaro!!! Me has traído juguetes ... – Cuando se voltearon, vieron al menor de los Kazutaka – Ay ... mi hermoso niño ... no te hubieras molestado ... – haciendo puchero – Ahora no me divertiré buscándolos ... – mirando a Duke, en una forma maliciosa – Aunque ya jugué con uno de ellos ... – y mirando a Joey – Y no puedo tocar a la mascota de  mi hermano ...

- No somos Juguetes!!! – Tristan le grito, amenazándolo con el puño, pero sintió el cuerpo de su amigo Duke tensarse, ya que era el que lo llevaba por la cintura, le costaba caminar. Ambos muchachos se encontraron con la vista, pero el creador de los dados, la bajo rápidamente.

- Ah ... que me ha salido tímida la mascota ... – dijo en una forma burlona. Yami y Tristan lo miraron curiosos, para luego posarse en su compañero. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, Joey lo miraba sin poder hacer nada.

- Llévanos ante tu hermano – la vos fría del rubio, hizo que Asato, lo mirara seriamente.

- Mi hermano esta ocupado ... en este momento – inconscientemente apretó sus puños - ... Ikaro ... Llévate al cachorro ... deja los demás ... – el rubio se acerco a Joey, pero Yami se interpuso

- No te lo llevaras ... – El rubio lo miro para luego de un solo golpe, lo derribo cerca del lecho, para luego tomar el brazo del cachorro y casi arrastrándolo. Pero Tristan no lo dejaría .... por eso se abalanzo rápidamente ... soltando a Duke, y provocando que se cayera al piso ...

--------------------

El aire en esa habitación se había vuelto denso, e incomodo. Seiichiro sonría detrás del escritorio, mientras Kiaba era sujetado por Lucio, para no abalanzarse y golpear.

De repente, no muy lejos ... El grito de alguien fue que los alerto que algo estaba pasando ...

- JOEY!!!!!!! – los tres se miraron sorprendidos y confundidos ...

Un estruendo se escucho no muy lejos ... había sido el sonido de un arma al dispararse ...


	18. Capitulo 18

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 18

Estaba tranquilo, bajo uno de los árboles de la preparatoria, estaba revisando los últimos detalles de uno de los proyectos. Se refregó los ojos, en forma de cansancio, hacia ya semanas que venían con este asunto, y ya estaba harto. Los integrantes de su junta, le daban vueltas, encontraban peros, y no sabia que más. Estaba cansado, si pudiera despedirlos, lo haría, pero, por ser menor de edad, aun, tenia que tenerlos hasta que terminara sus estudios. Solo faltaba unos tres años, y se libraría de todos esos buitres administrativos. Una punzada en la cien, lo hizo desistir en seguir leyendo los documentos. Reconocía que era humano, y su cuerpo le pedía descanso. Se levanto, desganado, pero aun conservando esa mirada fría, el toque de entrada seria dentro de cinco minutos, y quería que ese día empezara así terminaba pronto.

Camino unos pasos, pensando en su hermano. Sonrió en su mente, le diría a Mokuba que este fin de semana se irían a la playa. Tan distraído iba, que no se percato que frente a él venia otra persona, quien sin querer lo golpeo en su brazo, desparramando todos los papeles.

- Maldición!!! Mira por donde vas, Perro!!!! – enojado, empezó a levantar los papeles, una de sus peores pesadillas tenia que chocar con él

- Oye Kaiba, mira tu donde vas – Dijo en forma molesta, pero a su ves, también empezó a recoger los documentos. Termino de hacerlo, cuando su vista se fijo en algunos de ellos, pero no pudo leer mucho mas, ya que Kaiba se los arrebato de las manos

- Metete en tus asuntos, perro. Y salte de mi camino, me molesta tu presencia

- Oye Kaiba, búscate una novia, estas demasiado _cargado_ – le dijo en un tono burlón y dañino. Kaiba lo miro enojado, se sentó en su lugar, mientras los demás alumnos lo miraban con miedo. Joey Wheeler, paso por su costado, ya estaba cansado de su actitud. Sonrió, para luego acercarse al CEO y decirle en vos baja – Ten mas cuidado, Kaiba, un día de estos alguien te arrebatara esa actitud prepotente que tienes, además – sonrió, ya que el CEO lo miraba furioso – Revisa bien esos documentos, en la 30 y en la 56 hay fluctuaciones... o se equivocaron o te están robando... – El CEO lo miro de reojo, son disgusto, pero a su ves una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro. Desconcertando a Joey, pensaba que le daría alguno de sus insultos. El Profesor entro, haciendo sentar a los que aun estaban rezagados.

El día paso igual que todos, algunos insultos, por allí, Yugi tratando de ser amable, odiar al perro. Estaba cansado, volvió a frotarse los ojos, ya en su limosina, iba directamente a la corporación. Había evitado arreglar los papeles, durante el día, si que estaba cansado. Tomo su portafolio, y lo empezó a hacer. Inconscientemente tomo las dos paginas que le había dicho Wheeler, y las comparo, supuestamente era uno punto del trato, y el otro era le explicación detallada de la misma. Sonrió para sí mismo, El Perro tenia razon, ahí estaba algunas fluctuaciones del proyecto. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, tendría que hablar con Lucio, y decirle que hable con Wheeler, para contratarlo.

Empezó a reírse, como nunca lo había hecho, por lo que el chofer lo miro por el espejo retrovisor, incrédulo. Sonrió para sí mismo. Condujo la limosina, hasta la Corporación Kaiba.

Entro como siempre, sin saludar a nadie, pero estaba tranquilo, y eso lo molestaba. Encontró a su secretaria, siempre cortes, le indico que llamara a Lucio. Quien apareció minutos mas tardes.

- Kaiba ... amigo ... que sucede??? – Lucio lo miraba con una sonrisa

- Mira los documentos – le dio los papeles que había revisado en la mañana - Observa la pagina 30 y 56.

- ... – tomo cada uno de los papeles y empezó a ojearlos, por unos minutos, el silencio fue molesto. Lucio tomo el teléfono, para comunicarse con su secretaria – Marlen, quiero en cinco minutos a los de la junta directiva. En la sala de juntas – le dijo en un tono frió. Cosa que su secretaria asintió del otro lado. Lucio miro a Kaiba – Lo arreglaremos ahora mismo. Pero dime, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?, Esta casi escondido este detalle. Ni yo me hubiera dado cuenta si no me decías.

- Alguien me lo dijo ... y quería que te hagas cargo – Lucio lo miro, sorprendido, con una ceja levantada

- A ver si entendí ... – dijo sentándose para reponerse de la sorpresa – Me estas diciendo que me encargue de este Contrato ... Tu Seto Kaiba ... el que todo lo puede ... y lo hago yo solo ... Me pides que me encargue del asunto???

- Si ... – el CEO estaba recostado sobre su sillón de presidente de la corporación, tenia las manos frente a su pecho - ... Quiero que me hagas el favor de hacerles ver su error, que el proyecto se cancela hasta nuevo aviso ... – miro su reloj, para luego levantarse y tomar su portafolio - ... Ahora debo irme ... Mañana traeré un nuevo consejero ... para ayudarnos ... – se dirigió a la puerta, dejando atónito a Lucio.

- Espera un momento ... Kaiba ... – Lucio llego a detenerlo - ... Que te sucede??? Acaso paso algún milagro y no me entere? O estas enfermo???

- ... Mañana nos vemos ... tengo cosas que hacer ... – le dijo con la seriedad de siempre tomando el ascensor. Dejando a un Lucio muy intrigado y sorprendido.

Tomo el yaguar deportivo, para dirigirse al centro de la cuidad. Miraba hacia delante, cuando un semáforo lo detuvo, de entre sus ropas, saco una especie de collar antiguo, lo observo detenidamente. Ishizu, había aparecido hacia unas semanas, dejándole el collar prestado. Primero se burlo de ella, diciéndole que no creía nada sobre lo que le decía. La mujer del Museo lo había llamado sacerdote, pero el no era esa persona que decía que era. Volvió a poner en marcha, cuando sintió las bocinas de los demás autos.

Se estaciono frente a la gran estructura. Volvió a mirar el collar, y decidió bajar de su auto, para adentrarse al Museo.

Dentro, encontró la sala que una vez le había mostrado, encontrando allí, la gran piedra donde supuestamente mostraba la historia de Atemu y la de Seth. Sonrió, todo parecía una locura, pero al mirar el collar, todo ese disparate, sé hacia real.

- Mi Sacerdote ... – Ishizu aparecía como siempre, de la nada

- Je ... – hizo una mueca con una sonrisa - ... Vine a devolverte esto – le extendió el collar

- Le ha servido de algo? Mi Sacerdote ... – la mujer hablaba calmadamente, mientras tomaba el collar y volvía a colocárselo en su cuello

- Puede ser ... – se inclino en forma de despedía y se dirigió hasta la salida.

- Que Ra esta vez pueda darle la felicidad que os merece ... Mi estimado Seto Kaiba – murmuro por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente para que el CEO la escuchara.

Salió de allí, mirando su reloj, tenia el tiempo justo para ir y llegar para poder verlo.

Echo una mirada al museo, y sonrió. Nunca creyó en esos cuentos, sobre el pasado, faraones y monstruos que destruirían la tierra. Pero debía reconocer que las ultimas noches, había visto mucho mas de lo que creía.

Sin percatarse de cuanto había transcurrido, se hallaba frente a una casa casi en ruinas, de un barrio muy pobre, apenas una luz del interior de la caza se podía apreciar.

Por un momento su mente viajo, hasta aquel sueño que lo había despertado sudoroso.

Flash Back – Sueño de Kaiba

Los tres hombres salieron del lugar, para correr por un pasillos, el y Lucio seguían a Seiichiro, quien al llegar al fondo de este, empujo una gran puerta. Para encontrarse con una escena realmente escalofriante.

Joey sostenía un arma, estaba casi ido. Frente a él se encontraba un cuerpo lleno de sangre.

- ASATO!!!!!!!!!!! – grito Seiichiro, para luego acercase apresuradamente a su hermano que estaba debajo de aquel cuerpo sin vida. Su mirada estaba en aquellos cabellos largos rubios, teñidos de un color carmesí.

- I ... ka ... ro ... – apenas era audible lo qeu decía - … Ika … ro …

- Asato … - Seiichiro lo abrazo, asustado – Asato …

Kaiba fue el único que se acerco al cachorro, tomo despacio el arma, quitándosela sin ningún problema.

- Él ... él ... sé ... yo ... no puede ... yo – lentamente miro a Kaiba, con lagrimas en los ojos, y antes de poder decir otra cosa, callo desmayado en sus brazos. La fiebre era alta, y si no se atendía, seria demasiado tarde para Joey

Fin Flash Back – Fin Sueño de Kaiba

Se apoyo en el auto, mirando las estrellas, mientras esperaba. Sonrió para sí mismo, si no fuera porque el despertador había sonado, no sabría que hubiera pasado. Por fin había tenido todo el sueño completo, esa mañana cuando despertó, decidió cambiar todo ese futuro que el collar le decía. Como había hecho una vez, cuando había batallado con aquella misma mujer del collar, ganándole la predicción.

- Kaiba ... – la voz conocida lo hizo voltearse, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaba

- Wheeler ... – le dijo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa, ahora lo sabia.

-----------

Nota: == no me acuerdo si era Atemu u otro nombre el verdadero de Yami ... perdon por mi ignorancia ...

Matta neeeeee


	19. Capitulo 19

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 19

Kaiba se le había quedado viendo, el cachorro lo miraba raro, sorprendido, él sonrió aun más. Se le acerco, con pasos lentos, pero Joey retrocedía desconfiando, cuando estaba por reclamarle, un ruido proveniente de la casa, los hizo desviar la mirada. Un hombre grande, de ojos color miel, rubio, con aspecto de borracho, apareció en la puerta de la casa.

- JOEY!!!!, Maldito mocoso, ya entra a la casa y prepara la comida – y le lanzo la botella vacía, ambos muchachos la esquivaron, mas bien el CEO lo había jalado del brazo al cachorro, para que la botella no lo golpeara.

- YA VOY!!! – dijo en forma disgustada, para luego girarse y mirar a Kaiba a los ojos, soltándose del agarre de su mano, mirándolo desconfiadamente – Anda, aprovecha y búrlate... – el ojiazul no dijo nada – Nos vemos Kaiba – le dijo mientras entraba por la puerta del jardín, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla, su brazo fue sujetado nuevamente. Joey lo miro desconcertado – Oye Kaiba ... estas bien? Algún milagro sucedió, y ahora actúas raro? – el CEO sonrió sinceramente

- Ya te pareces a Lucio y sus comentarios ... – Joey abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa, iba a reclamar cuando el ojiazul continuo diciendo - Mañana, después de las clases. Te presentaras en la Corporación Kaiba – le entrego una tarjeta, con su nombre – Sé puntual ... Cachorro ...

- Primero, no tengo porque hacerte caso y no eres nadie para ordenarme que hacer, Segundo, a que viene esa actitud tuya, Kaiba? A que juegas. Tú eres el CEO, el anti-social-anti-perro-Wheeler ... y Tercero ... No me llames CACHORRO!!!

- Sé puntual ... – dijo mientras se dio vuelta, para subir a su auto

- Ah... ya veo – Joey sonrió maliciosamente – Así que revisaste los papeles que te dije... verdad?

- ... – Kaiba no dijo nada, arranco el auto desapareciendo entre las oscuras calles.

- Que esperas, mocoso... – la vos de su padre se escucho molesta, mientras lo jalaba hacia adentro de la casa. Sin reparo, lo golpeo contra la pared – Ya tu novia ricachona se fue ahora dame lo que trajiste – lo golpeo en él estomago, mientras le arrancaba la chaqueta, para revisar los bolsillos – Vaya ... vaya ... parece que tu novia te dejo un buen pago ...  – dijo sonriendo, mientras entre sus manos se encontraba fajo de billetes  – Al fin sirves para algo ... – se alejo de Joey dejándolo tirado en el suelo, desconcertado – Ahora prepara la comida ... tengo hambre ... – el rubio se levanto, dirigiéndose a la cocina, empezó hacer algo de comer pensando.

- " Acaso ... Kaiba ... " – se quedo pensativo, negando con su cabeza – " no ... de seguro ... habrá sido casualidad ... o no sé ..." – miro hacia el living, donde su padre estaba tirado, bebiendo cerveza – Kaiba ... gracias ... – dijo en un susurro, por lo menos esta noche, no sufriría ningún abuso por parte de su padre.

Por otro lado, el CEO estaba llegando hasta la mansión, pero se detuvo en la puerta. La figura del dueño del rompecabezas del milenio entre las sombras, hizo detenerse. La vista de este era seria, adulta, por lo cual Kaiba sonrió.

- Yami ... – Hizo una mueca de burla – A que debo tu presencia???

- Ishizu me hizo ver todo ... – respondió secamente, cruzando sus brazos

- Ishtar ... Es mujer puede ser a veces entrometida ... – sonrió –  ... pero tiene sus ventajas ...

- Kaiba ... He visto lo mismo que tu ... en sueños ... – se acerco amenazadoramente al ojiazul - ... Sé que por una estupidez tuya ... mis amigos ... serán lastimados ... Te advierto ... que si algo les sucede ... yo ...

- Tu nada ... Faraón ... – le dijo secamente interrumpiéndolo - ... Ya no estamos en tu tiempo ... donde podías amenazar y ... u ordenar a quien sé té de la gana ... – Kaiba se puso frente a él, con su mirada altanera - ... Estas en mi tiempo ... y mi época ... y lo que yo haga ... no te incumbe ... – se dio la vuelta para entrar a su auto, pero antes de retirarse - ... Si vienes a amenazarme ... antes averigua las cosas ... – arranco el auto, pero la mano de Yami en su brazo, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

- No juegues con él ... Kaiba ... – le dijo seriamente, pero sus ojos demostraban suplica – Él puede parecer fuerte ante todo ... pero tu sabes que no es así ... – el CEO resoplo molesto, sin decir nada, entro a los terrenos de la mansión, cerrándose la gran reja de acero detrás de él dejando a Yami molesto y preocupado. Alzo su vista mirando a las estrellas – RA ... por favor ... has que ese sacerdote necio ... no cometa ninguna locura ... con el jefe de la guardia. Ellos ahora son distintos ... ya no son como antes ... – Yami se alejo de allí, despacio.

---------------------

Ya era tarde, y aun no podía dormirse. Volvió a levantarse, para abrir la ventana y sentarse al borde de la misma. Las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca, pero ninguna podía aclarar nada de lo que había sucedido. Que pasaría si su mejor amigo se enterara de que el ojiazul sabia sonreír? Y que para él había sido un regalo .... Bufo fastidiado ... no le gustaba soñar o pensar en esas cosas, pero quería creer que quizás ...

- Joey Wheeler ... eres un idiota ... Jamás lograras por lo menos estar sin pelearte con él ... – bajo su vista, para dejar recorrer una pequeña lagrima en su rostro – Jamás podrás confesarle lo que sientes ... – pero la duda fue mas grande – Porque había salvado su pellejo poniendo algo de dinero en su chaqueta? – tomo su cabeza para despeinarse frenéticamente – Aagh ... ahora tendré que devolverle el favor ... yendo a la corporación – se volvió acostar, dentro de unas horas tendría que levantarse. Para ir a trabajar.

---------------------

Esta en la biblioteca, pasaba mas horas encerrado allí, que en su propia habitación. Tomaba una copa de vino, a pesar de ser menor, su padrastro le había enseñado que eso hacían los grandes empresario. Patrañas, sabia que Gozaburo era un maldito parásito, y cualquier excusa para hacer lo que quisiera, le venia bien. Miro la copa, de vino tinto, y sonrió. A pesar de odiarlo, podía agradecerle sus buenas cosechas en las bodegas Kaiba. Miro el cielo, volvió a refregar sus ojos en forma de cansancio, debía tomar esas vacaciones, antes que no pudiera seguir con sus cosas.

- Seto Kaiba ... eres un idiota – se dijo así mismo - ... Por primera ves en tu vida ... no sabes que hacer ... – sonrió tristemente - ... El día de que tu mascara de hielo se desvaneciera, ha llegado ... y de la mano del Cachorro de ojos tiernos, de cabellos rubios y piel blanca – se estremeció, al darse cuenta como recordaba aquel que robo su atención – A tu salud ... Wheeler ... – levanto la copa hacia las estrellas, para luego sonreír con picardía - ... Como seria tu sonrisa cuando estuviéramos solos en aquella isla que compre hace poco???

-----------------------

La noche se iba desvaneciendo, y las estrellas se apagaban a medida que el amanecer creía. Apenas el sonido de los pasos apresurados se podían distinguir entre los cantos de los pájaros madrugadores.

Un muchacho de cabello tricolor, estaba parado en la esquina de su casa. Cuando lo vio acercarse, lo saludo levantando la mano. El rubio se acerco contento

- Yugi ... amigo – la sonrisa de Joey era mas pronunciada que las ultimas veces, su amigo se dio cuenta

- Joey ... a que se debe que estés contento? – el rubio lo miro, pero no sabia si contarle

- Hoy me levante con muchas más ganas que otras veces ... – rió feliz, poniendo su mano detrás de la nuca – Vamos a desayunar ... tengo hambre ... – le dijo avergonzado mientras su estomago gruño

- Vamos ... – Yugi lo miro contento, se notaba que estaba con todos los ánimos. Pero por dentro, Yami, estaba preocupado, no le había dicho nada sobre la conversación con Kaiba. Y sin previo aviso, cambio de lugar – Joey ... – dijo seriamente. El rubio lo miro, y sonri

- Hola Yami ... que cuentas? – el faraón lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo, Joey lo miro desconcertado.

- Dime la verdad ... A Yugi puedes ocultarles las cosas ... pero no a mí ... – Joey bajo su cabeza, pero al levantarla sonri

- Hermano ... no te preocupes ... no es nada ... – y antes que lo interrumpiera - ... Solo te diré ... – lo miro a los ojos, sabia que podía confiar en él, no diría nada - ...Anoche mi padre no me pego ... ni me ... tu sabes ... – sonrió tristemente - ... Gracias a Kaiba ... mi padre no me hizo nada ...

- Como???? – lo miro desconcertado

- Aja ... No se como, pero ... algo de dinero llego a mi bolsillo ... y por la cantidad ... de seguro que fue ... él ... Así me salve de que mi padre se la agarrara conmigo ... – en ese momento, en el fondo sonó la campana de entrada al instituto – Corramos ... llegaremos tarde ... – Yami quedo parado, viéndolo alejarse, pero se dio vuelta para gritarle - ... Es un secreto entre nosotros ... Apurateeee ...

- Voy ... – Yami empezó a correr detrás de Joey, se lo veía feliz. Él sonrió – " Kaiba tenia razón ... debí primero averiguar antes de acusarlo ..."

El día recién empezaba.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 20

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kaiba había devuelto el collar, no cambio mucho, el futuro. Joey Wheeler trabajaba para el CEO, sus amigos lo sabían, por un descuido del ojiazul. Cosa que Yami aun desconfiaba de sus acciones, aunque ciertos detalles hacían verlo con otros ojos. Por ejemplo, la disputa con su padre, donde terminaba viviendo con Lucio, fue realidad, solo con el detalle que Kaiba se encontraba de casualidad por ese lugar, metiendolo preso, sin dejar la posibilidad de que salga sin fianza. Cosa que el cachorro no tenia el dinero ni las ganas. La fiesta de las empresas, el faraón había sido invitado por Joey, o más bien, se invito solo. Cosa que no lo dejo solo en toda la noche. Por lo cual, el acontecimiento de los hermanos Kazutaka nunca se produjo.

-------------------

Lucio podía observar algo extraño en los ojos de aquel amigo, pero también se había percatado del cambio rotundo de Kaiba. Ambos cuando se encontraban parecieran que se leyeran las mentes, pareciera que en él ultimo tiempo, el CEO había cambiado por completo.

Las carcajadas a un costado de donde estaba sentado, lo hicieron girarse, ahí estaba Joey, son sus amigos, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Bakura, Marik, Duke y Serenity. Sonrió para sí mismo, y volvió la vista hacia el paisaje marino. Las aves marinas estaban revoloteando cerca del la baranda donde estaba apoyado. Respiraba ese aire mezclado con aromas de algas, estaba tranquilo.

Recorrió la cubierta de aquel yate, encontrando al su amigo ojiazul, perdido en la inmensa imagen de una isla.

- Es hermosa... – le dijo mientras se acercaba

- Aja... Valió la pena comprarla – dijo seriamente

- Dime algo... Seto – Lucio se recargo en la baranda, para mirarlo a los ojos -... A que se debe este cambio repentino...

- No sé de que estas hablando... – le dijo mientras, tomaba una de las copas de vino que le uno de los marineros le había acercado

- Vamos ... – sonrió picaramente - .. No puedes engañarme ... – señalando al resto de los pasajeros, que estaban reunidos en ronda, riéndose, escuchando música - ... No es común que ellos estén aquí ... amigo mío

- ... – Kaiba se giro para mirarlos - ... Mokuba insistió ... – dijo seriamente, Lucio rió, sus ojos demostraron otra cosa - ... Además ... después del contrato que conseguimos ... gracias a Wheeler ... debemos darnos un respiro ... – volvió a darse vuelta para mirar la isla, Lucio hizo lo mismo

- Amigo ... Estas reconociendo que Joey es bueno en su trabajo??? – Kaiba lo miro de reojo, solo sonrió.

- Hermano ...!!! – la voz de Mokuba hizo que ambos se dieran vuelta - ... Cuando lleguemos a la isla ... podremos recorrerla?

- Mañana Mokuba ... – le dijo mientras desparramaba sus cabellos - ... En seguida aparcaremos ... y oscurecerá dentro de uno rato ...

- Ok ... Hermano ... – se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

La isla era realmente hermosa, con palmeras a la orilla de la playa, con arena casi blanca, y con una costa de aguas cristalinas. Se podía apreciar que aun costado por la costa, había un barranco, donde terminaba en una gran laguna azul, rodada por las rocas. El follaje era algo espeso, pero hermoso, como los folletos de turismo. El yate aparco en un puerto privado, donde un camino de piedras, los llevaban hasta una gran casa, construida al pie de una pequeña montaña.

Al entrar todos se sorprendieron, sabían que Kaiba era de lujos, pero esa residencia los sorprendió. Por fuera era de color marfil, con enredaderas verdes trepadas en las paredes, contaba con tres pisos, donde en cada balcón, se podía apreciar plantas con flores cayendo por ellos. Por dentro, el toque rustico era encantador. Una gran chimenea se encontraba en el medio del salón estar, muebles de madera, almohadones blancos, amarillos y verdes claros. Tapices hechos a mano, con dibujos mexicanos, japoneses y españoles. El piso era todo de cerámica marrón, paredes blancas. Con lámparas de aceite, y candelabros de bronce, aparte de tener lámparas rusticas eléctricas.

Cada uno de ellos se quedo maravillado con eso, el resto de la casa tenia ese toque. Las habitaciones, eran individuales, aunque la cama de cada una de ellas podrían caber mas de dos personas. Cada una poseía un baño, un balcón que daba a cada parte del jardín, y otro a la montaña.

Cuando cada uno se acomodo, claro, que Serenity y Tea compartían la habitación, se habían hecho muy amigas. Mai era la única sola. Fueron al comedor, se sorprendieron aun más, la mesa estaba cubierta por distintos manjares tradicionales de la isla, mariscos, fruta, quesos, que otra salsa, algo de carnes frías.

- Wow ... Hermano ... esto esta genial – Tristan fue el primero que dio su comentario

- Alucinante ... – Joey le siguió.

- Todo se ve delicioso ... – La voz de Serenity hizo que todos asintieran - ... Gracias por la comida Kaiba-kun – la chica le hizo una reverencia, la cual el CEO cabeceo agradecido.

- A comer!!! – Mokuba fue él los alentó a todos. Cada uno sé servia en un plato cada una de las delicias.

- Mmmm ... esto esta rico – Tea comentaba cuando tomaba un fruto de mar – Que es???

- Eso se le llama langostino ... – Mokuba le dijo sonriendo – Es un fruto de mar

- Ah ... es una fruta ... – contesto

- No ... es un animal – Joey le respondió con la boca llena

- Y tú eres otro ... – Kaiba comento de reojo

- Kaiba ...!!! ... no empieces con tus sarcasmos ... – el rubio le decía, pero no con desprecio o enojado, mas bien como a un amigo le reprochas. Eso Lucio y Yugi se dieron cuenta, ambos sonrieron, y ambos miraron a los dos mientras se tiraban indirectas. Lucio meneo la cabeza mientras reía, para luego observar al muchacho tricolor.

- Kaiba-kun ... – Serenity pregunto tímidamente - ... La isla es suya?

- Si ... – le dijo mirándola seriamente, aunque ya era costumbre - ... Fue uno de los tantos tratos ...

- La del comercio marítimo??? – Joey interrumpió, mientras tomaba otro marisco

- Si ... Cachorro – le dijo sonriendo de costado, ya que el apodo ante sus amigos lo atraganto

- Kaiba!!! – le reprocho, mientras los demás sonreían por lo bajo

- Esta isla se ocupa de la pesca de marisco ... además de tener un pequeño puerto para los salmones ...

- Vaya ... Kaiba ... entonces esta isla le da una buena ganancia – el comentario de Mai, fue echo mientras se acercaba al CEO. Lucio por un momento pudo ver el destello de los ojos de Joey, estaba atento a lo que decía y hacia la Mujer.

- Digamos que es una buena inversión ... – le dijo mientras la miraba fríamente.

- Hermano ... – Mokuba hablo - ... Entonces mañana podremos ir a ver el otro lado de la isla ... para visitar el puerto???

- Si Mokuba ... no hay problema ... – el CEO le sonrió.

La cena fue terminada entre risas y comentarios, la mayoría estaba cansado por el viaje. Se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mokuba compartía la suya con el CEO, pero este no tenia ganas aun de acostarse.

Salió a pasear por el jardín de la casa. No podía negar que ese lugar era realmente hermoso, la luna se escondía entre las palmeras, y la brisa marina daba ese toque de relajamiento. Se descalzo, para caminar en la playa, sentir la arena en sus pies, lo relajaba. Miro las estrellas, y no supo porque pero dio las gracias.

Miro el mar, y empezó a recordar su vida. Su infancia, en un orfanato junto a Mokuba, lo feliz que llegaron hacer en ese lugar, hasta la venida de Gozaburo. Aquel hombre de por sí, les dio la oportunidad de ser algo en la vida, pero pagando un precio muy grande. Desde pequeño abuso de el físicamente y mentalmente, todo sea por su hermano, y su futuro. Conociendo gente como los hermanos Kazutaka, hasta peores, pero algo debía agradecer, Seiichiro era un hombre de palabra, y había arreglado que no seria molestado, a cambio de algo claro esta. Ese hombre nunca dejaba nada al azar, aunque no pudo quejarse del trato. Por otra parte, a veces se maldecía por ser tan frió, seco y malhumorado, pero su hermano era lo único que lo tranquilizaba. Cuando asumió Kaiba Corp, se sintió poderoso, ser uno de los más inteligentes y más ricos de la cuidad Dominio era algo genial. Pero también traía varios enemigos, aliados por conveniencia y algunos que otros ladrones lame botas. Sonrió, si no fuera por Wheeler, en ese momento aun estaría en su oficina, tratando de deshacerse de los de la junta directiva. Debía reconocer que cuando conoció a Yugi y compañía, no les agradaba, tanta felicidad, tanta amistad, que los rodeaba, los envidaba, porque eran tan desinteresados de la vida, tan tranquilos, que los odiaba. El pequeño Yugi siempre queriendo hacerse amigo de él, pero le molestaba su actitud y el corazón de las cartas que tanto profesaba. Pero con el tiempo, aunque no quería reconocerlo, lo empezó a respetar. Sus amigos, en especial el cachorro, era tan estúpido, tan irresponsable. Tanto el honor a la amistad a veces le daba ganas de vomitar, pero algo en común tenían ... sus seres queridos. El tenia a su hermana, la cual fue llevada lejos por su madre, pero gracias al duelo de monstruos de Pegasus, Yugi le otorgo el dinero para la operación. Si hubiera sido Mokuba, él haría lo mismo, solo que el tenia el dinero que quería.

- Que me has hecho ... – suspiro pesadamente, mientras se sentaba en la arena.

- Ahora hablas solo ... Kaiba – una voz no muy lejos, hizo voltear a ver.

- Wheeler ... – dijo despacio – Que haces aquí???

- No tenia sueño ... – dijo rascándose la cabeza, para luego sentarse cerca del CEO - ... Es realmente relajante este lugar ... – murmuro

- Aja ... – el silencio se hizo por un rato

- Dime ... Kaiba ... como pudiste invitarnos a todos nosotros a tu isla???

- Ya te pareces a Lucio – le dijo con media sonrisa, la cual Joey se le quedo mirando

- Sabes ... deberías hacerlo mas seguido – volvió a murmurar, cosa que el ojiazul se volteo a mirarlo desorientado – Sonreír ... deberías hacerlo mas seguido ...

- Mmmmm ... – se giro seriamente – Mokuba tuvo la idea ...

- Vamos ... Kaiba ... Chibi me dijo que la idea fue tuya ... – Kaiba no lo miro, pero mentalmente debía hablar con Mokuba – No te enojes ... es que ... me pareció raro cuando apareció y nos invito a este viaje ...

- Se lo debía ... además – lo miro a los ojos - ... Míralo como agradecimiento por tu contrato con la empresa inglesa ... Además ... gracias a eso ... estamos ahora aquí.

- Jeje ... es que Soy el Mejor ... – le hizo el gesto de victoria con sus dedos

- Buen perro ... – le dijo despacio, lo suficiente para que el otro lo escuchara

- Oye ... no soy mascota ... – le dijo reprochándolo – Ni tu cachorro ... aun no puedo creer que me dijeras así frente a todos ...

- Acaso te dio vergüenza ... Cachorro – Joey lo miro enojado, casi se podía ver un puchero en su rostro

- No soy mascota ...!!! – le dijo mientras lo amenazaba con el puño para golpearlo - ... Sigues siendo el odioso de siempre ... – Kaiba sonri

- A sí ... Pues te diré ... Cachorro ... tu sigues siendo el escandaloso perro que conocí – le dijo en un tono burlón.

- Kaiba ... – le dijo mientras intento lanzarle un golpe, pero su mano fue atrapada por el ojiazul. Para sorpresa de este, con un movimiento, que no supo como, quedo debajo de aquel cuerpo – Kaiba???? – pregunto sorprendido y asustado.

- Dime ... – le dijo en un tono suave, sensual. La piel del rubio se erizo, el CEO estaba sobre él, usando un tono de voz que desconocía, y cayendo en cuenta, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros - ... cachorro ...

- Yo ... – las palabras se perdieron en él ultimo suspiro, sintió como el ojiazul, se acercaba a sus labios.

- JOEY!!! – la voz de una de las niñas, los hizo separarse bruscamente, mirándose agitadamente, sonrojados – JOEY!!! – se volvió a repetir pero más cerca

- Aquí ... Tea ... – el rubio se levanto, sacudió sus ropas, y se alejo para encontrarse con su amiga. Kaiba por otro lado, se quedo aun sentado en la arena, se maldijo por haber invitado a las mujeres.

- Demonios ... – dijo entre dientes, al levantarse y dirigirse a la casa – Mañana será otro día ... cachorro ... – se dijo a sí mismo, al dirigirse a su habitación. Pero no se percato que un par de ojos los había observado. Ellos sonrieron cada uno en su escondite. Sin saber de la presencia del otro.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 21

Su cuerpo temblaba, no sabia lo que había sucedido. Si no fuera por Tea. Se acerco a la chica, que estaba vestida con una playera y un short. Sus ojos se iluminaban con el resplandor de la noche.

- Tea ... le sucede algo a mi hermana? – le dijo agitadamente, tanto por correr como por lo que estaba con Kaiba

- No ... no ... – dijo ella sonriéndole

- Entonces ... – la miro curioso, pero pudo ver en sus mejillas un pequeño sonrojo – Tea ...

- Joey ... es que ... – empezó a jugar con su pie en la arena - ... Te quería decir que ... tu ... me gustas ... – le dijo aun más sonrojada, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- ... – el rubio por un lado estaba sorprendido, pensaba que estaba enamorada de Yugi, pero por otro lado sonrió. Tomo su mentón, para que lo mirara a los ojos – Tea ... – ella lo miró, sonrojada, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios junto a los suyos. La estaba besando. Sintió como las manos la abrazaban y tocaban su espalda. Sintió como era depositada en la arena y las caricias se hacían cada vez mas profundas ... Ahora el rubio lo sabia ... Amaba a Tea ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

cri cri cri ( los grillitos de fondo ) .....

fiiuuuuuuuu ( una bola de pasto seco, rodando por el lugar )

miradas asesinas afilando cuchillos, sartenes, un tanque, bazuka, un par de granadas ...

a lo lejos una estela de polvo ... apenas se podía ver una cabellera negra correr a toda prisa .... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD jajajjajajajajjajjjajajajja es broma es broma no me pude contener ... XDDDD ajajajjajajjajajajajajajjajajjajajajjajajajjajajaj

Ahora sí ... el Capitulo correspondiente ... Matta Neeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 21

Luego de ver la pequeña escena en la playa, se fue alejando despacio, pensando en su amigo. Sabia que había algo raro entre ellos, mas por parte del ojiazul, los últimos días se había comportado más sociable, y las miradas hacia el rubio no pasaban desapercibidas. Se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando vio una sombra del otro lado de la casa, se acerco despacio, para poder observar a su otro amigo, mirando en otra dirección. Al darse cuenta cual era la cosa que lo había distraído, sonrió.

- Parece que Joey no es el único que esta enamorado – susurro al oído, asustando a su amigo

- Yugi ... – el moreno casi sé cayo de la impresión - ... Hermano no vuelvas a hacer eso ...

- Tristan ...- le dijo en tono burlón - ... Que haces a estas horas? – señalando hacia el lugar donde estaba viendo - ... Porque no vas y se lo dices de una vez

- No sé de que estas hablando ... – dijo en un tono de reproche, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas, salió de donde estaba escondido, y se dirigió hasta su habitación. Yugi sonrió. Se dio vuelta para irse a dormir.

- Parece que nadie puede dormir ... jeje – la voz de Lucio lo hizo girarse, para encontrarlo apoyado en una de las paredes. Llevaba solo un pantalón claro a la cadera y una camisa blanca abierta – Yugi o Yami? – pregunto curioso, a lo cual el faraón se hizo presente

- Eres conocedor ... de la historia ... – Yami también se apoyo en la pared, pero en la contraria

- Digamos ... que luego que Seto me contara la historia del collar, tuve que averiguar ciertas cosas – le dijo con una sonrisa - ... Me interesas ... – su tono era suave, se fue acercando hasta donde estaba Yami, el cual abrió sus ojos desorientado - ... me atrae ... – le dijo casi en un murmullo casi al oído - ... Históricamente hablando ... – le dijo cuando paso a su lado, abriendo la puerta que estaba a un lado de Yami - ... Hasta mañana Faraón ... – le guiño el ojo mientras cerraba la puerta.

El duelista quedo con los ojos abiertos, desconcertado y sorprendido. Miro la puerta cerrada, llevándose la mano a su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón latía rápidamente. Que había sucedido no sabia. Empezó a caminar en dirección de su habitación, debía descansar si quería levantarse temprano.

El cielo se teñía por los primeros rayos del sol. Cada uno de los visitantes iba apareciendo en el comedor. A pesar de que era temprano, estaban entusiasmados con el paseo por la isla.

- A donde iremos primero? – Tea y Serenity preguntaron entusiasmadas

- Iremos a la otra parte de la isla... – dijo Mokuba -... Es donde están los aldeanos de la isla... donde trabajan y tienen sus negocios y todo eso...

- Pero hombre... en serio te has tomado la compra de la isla – Marik hablo

- Mi hermano no anda con vueltas – el chibi contesto sonriendo, mientras desayunaba.

- A todo esto... – pregunto Mai – Donde esta Kaiba? – los presentes se miraron, recorriendo el comedor

- Dónde esta Lucio? – Joey pregunto, todos hicieron le gesto de no saber

- Niño Mokuba – un sirviente apareció a un costado, haciendo una reverencia -... Los caballos están listos

- Caballos? – las chicas dijeron emocionadas, para luego taparse la boca en forma de vergüenza

- Gracias – el chibi agradeció, mientras veía divertido el sonrojo de las mujeres – Si caballos, será divertido.

- Niño Mokuba – volvió a interrumpir el sirviente -... el Amo dijo que podían partir sin él...

- Pero porque? – pregunto molesto y triste – Donde se fue ahora?

- El Amo tuvo que atender unos asuntos, pero cuando termine ira a encontrarse con ustedes en la parte sur de la isla...

- Y Lucio? – Joey pregunto, atrayendo la vista de sus amigos

- El Joven Lucio esta con el Amo... ambos tuvieron que irse temprano... – el sirviente hizo una reverencia, para luego retirarse

- Vaya... esos dos nunca puede estar sin trabajar – Joey miro a Mokuba, quien estaba triste – Vamos Chibi... el día recién empieza... vamos a cabalgar...

- Siiii ... – dijeron todos, con una sonrisa, para alentar a Mokuba.

Todos salieron hasta la parte de la caballeriza, había desde apaluzas hasta de tiro. Hermoso caballos negros y blancos, que otro marrón y colorado. Cada uno montaba un caballo, hasta los que no sabían hacerlo, acompañados por un paje a su lado. Cabalgaron por la playa, vieron a pescadores sacando las redes del mar, fueron hasta el pueblo, donde la gente fue amable, también se dieron cuenta que la isla no era privada. También había turistas, en el lugar, como distintos negocios extranjeros, restaurantes. Joey fue el encargado de contarles como era la historia. Había sido una empresa inversionista, la cual estaba casi a la quiebra, y tenia como soporte la producción de la isla. Al cabo de unos tratos, pudieron concordar que la isla ahora pertenecía a la Corporación Kaiba. Conservando todo salvo el dueño de la isla.

El día se paso rápido, la tarde llego a pleno, con los amigos todos reunidos en la playa. Haciendo un picnic. Aun no salían del asombro, que Seto Kaiba los había invitado a todos los amigos de Joey a esa isla, y más que el rubio sea uno de las manos derechas del CEO.

- Hermano aun no entiendo ... – Tristan hablaba al cachorro, mientras veía como los demás jugaban en el mar

- Jeje ... – Joey lo miro sonriente – Sabes que Joey Wheeler, todo lo puede ... – haciéndole con los dedos, la V ... de victoria.

- Amigo ... aun no entiendo ... ustedes dos se odiaban ... – lo miro a los ojos - ... Y de un momento a otro ... no solo trabajabas para él si no también ... eres alguien de confianza ... o sea ...

- Ya sé lo que piensas ... – el rubio miro casi triste hacia el mar

- Te gusta ... – Joey se dio vuelta para mirarlo asustado.

- Tristan ... como se te ocurre tal cosa? – le dijo sonriendo nervioso

- No tienes porque mentirme ... Los vi anoche – le dijo despacio, para luego ver el rostro del rubio pálido - ... Además ... no se puedes mentirme ... Soy tu mejor amigo ... se te nota en los ojos – el castaño sonrió, para luego abrazarlo revolviéndole los cabellos

- Ya ... ya ... Tristan – le decía sonriente, pero cuando lo soltó se puso nervioso - ... es que ...

- No soy el único que se ha dado cuenta ... Yugi lo sabe ... y por supuesto Yami ... – le guiño el ojo, mientras el otro se ponía colorado - ... se nota que le gustas ... – le dijo seriamente.

- Tengo miedo ... – dijo luego de un rato en silencio. Miro como los demás jugaban en el agua – No sé ... como comportarme ... jeje – le dijo sonrojado

- Hermano ... sé tu mismo – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba - ... mi amigo el despistado ... y atolondrado de siempre

- Oyeeee ... – le reprocho cuando vio que Tristan salió corriendo hacia los demás, perseguido por el rubio.

Atenta a lo que pasaba con esos dos, un par de ojos verdes, disimuladamente, los observaba. Sintió algo dentro, quizás celos, o envidia. Resoplo, y sonrió luego de ver que las chicas empezaron hacer guerra de agua contra Yugi y Marik, claro se les unieron los otros dos.

- No se vale – grito Tea – son cinco contra tres

- Cuatro – la voz de Mokuba se hizo escuchar cuando empezó a ayudarlas

Terminaron cansados, acostados sobre la arena, tomando un respiro. Sintieron el galope de un caballo, al girarse, se encontraron con el ojiazul que se acercaba.

- Hermano ...!!! – grito Mokuba cuando se le acerco, para luego bajar – llegaste ... – la sonrisa del niño era reconfortante.

- Si ... Mokuba ... – le acaricio el cabello cariñosamente - ... Pero solo vine un momento

- Hermano ... – le reprocho tristemente – No es justo ... supuestamente veníamos a pasar unos días de vacaciones – Kaiba se sintió mal ante la reacción de su hermano, pero tenia que entenderlo

- Moki ... solo me tomara hoy arreglar el problema ... – los ojos llorosos del chibi lo miraron reprochándolo – Lo prometo ....

- Mas te vale ... – le dijo abrazándolo. Todos miraban la escena, en forma tierna y en forma triste. El CEO se separo de su hermano, para luego mirar a Joey.

- Wheeler ... necesito que vengas conmigo ... Ay algunos asuntos que debes estar presente ...

- Seto ... – la voz de Mokuba se oyó molesta - ... también lo harás trabajar en sus vacaciones???

- No te preocupes ... Chibi – Joey se le acerco, para desparramarle los cabellos - ... Solo será por hoy ... luego le tendré que cobrar horas extras de trabajo ... – ante ese comentario, sus amigos sonrieron.

- Nos vemos en la noche ... – el CEO monto su caballo, para luego tender su mano hacia el rubio, quien lo miro desconcertado - ... Vamos Wheeler ... no tengo todo el día ...

- Acaso me piensas llevar en tu caballo ...? – pregunto

- Claro, así será más rápido – y sin mas, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para sentarlo atrás de él, sin dejarlo reprochar, el caballo empezó a galopar cuando sus amigos se dieron cuenta que se lo había llevado.

- Vaya ... si que ha cambiado ... Kaiba – Marik opino

- Aja ... es el toque Wheeler – Tristan fue el que comento.

- Aja ... - todos asintiendo.

La tarde callo, dando un hermoso cielo anaranjado. Todos volvieron cansados, pero de muy buen humor. Ninguno de sus tres amigos habían vuelto aun, siendo disculpados por uno de los empleados, ya que no vendrían a cenar. La mirada de Mokuba se puso triste, pero aun así, sabia que su hermano no rompería una promesa. Todos se fueron a acostar, ya era tarde, y estaban agotados.

La noche era despejada, el murmullo de los animales nocturnos hacia que sea tranquila. Estaba sentado en la baranda del balcón de su recamara, cuando vio una figura conocida paseando por los alrededores. No perdería la oportunidad, como le había dicho su amigo.

Bajo las escaleras, despacio, así nadie se enteraba que aun estaba despierto, cruzo lentamente la sala llegando hasta donde lo había visto. Estaba de espalda, admirando las estrellas, se acerco lentamente. Pero el chillido de un ave hizo que se diera vuelta y sea descubierto.

- Tristan ... que hace aquí??? – le dijo sorprendido

- Hola Duke ... – le dijo un poco incomodo al ser descubierto - ... Te vi desde mi habitación ...

- En serio? – le pregunto sin pensarlo – digo ... Bueno ... es que no estaba tan cansado pero ... es que mejor que nos acostemos, mañana seguro será otro día cansador – le dijo con una sonrisa, pero cuando paso a su lado, fue atrapado por sus brazos, y cuando estuvo por preguntarle que sucedía, era besado. No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, quiso protestar, pero solo un gemido salió de sus labios, lo cual Tristan aprovecho para hacerlo profundo. La falta de aire, hizo que se separaran. Se miraron uno a otro, sonrojados.

- Me gustas ... y mucho ... – Duke quedo perplejo, aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba ni lo que había ocurrido.

- Yo ... – empezó a tartamudear, no se esperaba tal confesión - yo ...

- Ssshhhh ... – coloco sus dedos sobre su boca para callarlo - ... Vamos a mi habitación ... allí hablaremos más tranquilo ... – lo volvió a besar, volviéndolo a sacar un gemido, para luego tomarlo de la mano, y conducirlo hasta su recamara. Desapareciendo así sigilosamente, dentro.

Desde afuera, se podía apreciar que las luces fueron apagadas, como también las cortinas. Un par de ojos, sonrieron, al ver que por fin su amigo se había atrevido. Se dio vuelta para también entra a la casa, pero la figura delante de él, lo hizo estremecer.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 22

Ya era tarde, la oscuridad de la noche era espesa, pero gracias a las antorchas típicas del lugar, señalando el sendero para llegar a la residencia, se hubieran perdido. El caballo iba a paso lento, el cual con su movimiento había provocado que el cachorro se durmiera. Kaiba, para que no se cayera, lo paso delante de él, abrazándolo mientras tomaba las riendas. El relincho del animal, hizo abrir los ojos lentamente, refregándoselos. Se sentía bien, cálido y reconfortante.

- Descansando... cachorro? – la voz suave del CEO golpeo su cuello, haciéndolo erizar, asustándolo, casi provocando que ambos cayeran del animal – Calma ... calma ... – decía mientras palmeaba el lomo del caballo – Tu también cachorro ... nos caeremos ...

- Que ... donde estamos? – pregunto desorientado, sentándose bien mirando hacia el frente, no queriendo voltear a verlo

- Ya casi llegamos a la estancia ... – volvió a decirle al oído, provocando que su cuerpo temblara – Acaso tienes frió??? – le pregunto al mismo tiempo que con una mano lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo atraía a su cuerpo.

- No ... no ... – le decía mientras trataba de zafarse del brazo

- Algo te molesta ...? cachorro – le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa burlona

- Es que ... por estar en el mar siento que el cuerpo me molesta – dijo nervioso - .. Eso ...debe ser la arena ...jeje

- Bueno ... – Kaiba golpeo el lomo del caballo, para que apresurara el paso, pero en ves de seguir derecho, tomo otro camino, un poco mas oscuro, y mas denso

- Oye ... este no es el camino ... a donde me llevas? – le dijo mientras se agachaba y esquivaba unas ramas

- Ya veras ... – le dijo sonriente, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Llegaron hasta un bifurcación, donde el ojiazul detuvo al caballo, bajando y atándolo a uno de los árboles. Luego, tomo al rubio del brazo y sin prestar atención a las protesta de este, lo cargo por uno de los caminos.

- Bájame ... Kaiba ... – empezó a patalear como un niño nervioso – Ya ... Kaiba ... déjame ... donde me llevas??? – dijo molesto, para luego sorprenderse.

- Te gusta ...? – susurro al oído, para que este solo asintiera. Había llegado a una parte, no muy lejos de la estancia, pero si oculta por algunos árboles. Era una especie de estanque pequeño, rodeados por rocas. El agua reflejaba como un espejo las estrellas, a un costado se podía ver una saliente de agua, salía de entre las rocas.

- Es ... hermoso ... – susurro. Kaiba tomo la mano, para acercarlo hasta la orilla, se agacho para tocar el agua – Esta casi tibia ...

- Aja ... – señalo al cielo – es que da todo el sol del día ... calentando el agua ... y en la noche de apoco empieza a tener temperatura templada ... – lo miro a los ojos para luego tomar su rostro. Joey estaba sonrojado y nervioso, pudo ver sus pupilas azules, tener un toque de deseo

- Kaiba ...??? – dijo nervioso

- Desnúdate ... – murmuro a los labios, apenas separándolos

- Que???? – dijo alejándose de él, del color de un tomate

- No querías refrescarte ... – le dijo sonriendo, mientas se iba despojando de su camisa y pantalones, quedando solo en slip. Joey por su parte, estaba mudo y paralizado, tenia enfrente de él, aquel que le robaba los sueños cada noche.

- Yo ... yo ... – empezó a tartamudear

- Quieres que te ayude? – le dijo despacio, mientras se acercaba

- No ... no ... yo puedo – no supo porque, pero empezó a desvestirse, quedando solo con el short de baño. Ambos se metieron, Kaiba estaba a un costado y Joey del otro. Este no quería verlo, se sentía incomodo. Pero gracias al agua, podía refrescarse. Sintió un pequeño suspiro, y al levantar su vista, vio al ojiazul, recostado en una de las piedras, tenia los brazos afuera del estanque, extendidos, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en una de las rocas, con los ojos cerrados., todo su cuerpo estaba en el agua. Joey se quedo embelesado con esa imagen. Para luego sonrojarse, y sentir cierta incomodidad.

-----------------------

Por un momento sintió que se quedaba sin aire y sin poder mover su cuerpo. No sabia porque, pero sus mejillas empezaron a arder. La sonrisa que tenia frente a él, parecía que se perdía en una ilusión. Lo vio acercarse lentamente, para luego tenerlo frente a frente.

- Otra vez no puede dormir ...? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No ... yo solo quise dar un paseo antes de acostarme ... – pudo decir calmadamente, pero temblaba por dentro – Y ... ya terminaron con sus asuntos?

- Si ... eran algunas cosas de ultimo momento pero ... si ... ya esta todo arreglado ... ya mañana estamos libres ...

- A bueno ... – Yami se quedo viendo a los ojos a Lucio – " ... Ra ... porque ... me siento así??? " – se pregunto así mismo

- " porque te gusta ... " – una pequeña voz se sintió dentro de su cabeza

- " Yugi???"

- " si Yami ... – se escucho una risita - ... anda ... se que te gusta ... aprovecha "

- " Pero ... – dijo tristemente - .. es tu cuerpo ... y no quiero hacer algo que te moleste o te haga daño "

- " No te preocupes ... – dijo casi nervioso - .. Además ... yo también ... empezaba a gustarme ... " – dijo sonrojado su contraparte, haciendo también sonrojar las mejillas de este. Pero la sorpresa fue cuando sintió una caricia en ellas. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Lucio

- Acaso ... tienes planes para mañana ...? – le decía mientras se acercaba a él, arrinconándolo contra uno de los árboles.

- No ... no ... – dijo, pero ya no pudo hablar, los labios de Lucio acapararon toda su boca. Empezó a besarlo lentamente, tomándolo de la cintura. Yami, por su parte estaba ido, ya ni siquiera pensaba en su hikari.

-----------------------

Cerro sus ojos, para luego relajarse, aunque no pudiera hacerlo, teniéndolo tan cerca. Abrió apenas sus ojos, para verlo recostado, tranquilamente, en el agua. Sus manos se movían como si fueran las aletas de un pez, suavemente. Podía ver perfectamente los rasgos del cachorro, tan relajado, tan hermoso. Sin hacer mucho movimiento en el agua, se fue acercando, para luego situarse entre sus piernas, para luego empezar a besar su pecho. Joey se sorprendió asustado, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con Kaiba muy cerca de él y mordisqueando sus tetillas. Quiso protestar, pero la mano en su entrepierna lo hizo dar un gemido.

- Kai... ba – dijo entrecortado, mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba por las caricias.

El ojiazul, se recostó sobre el rubio, así besando su cuello, mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo mientras que son sus manos, rodeaba su cintura atrayéndolo. Lo jalo hasta el centro del estanque, el cual no era profundo, y podía sostenerlo. Empezó a besar su rostro, para luego deleitarse con sus labios. Joey lo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello, y con sus piernas la cintura. Kaiba acariciaba su espalda, mientas dejaba sus labios para luego ocuparse de su cuello nuevamente. Pequeños gemidos escuchaba a la par de su oído, provocando una reacción notoria, para ambos. Introdujo una de sus manos dentro del short, para acariciar sus nalgas, otro gemido salió de la boca del cachorro. Movió su mano para luego encontrarse con su hombría ya dura, la cual empezó a masajear lentamente.

--------------------------

Sintió algo húmedo en su cuello, para luego sentir unas manos bajo su ropa, gimió despacio, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo ardía con el contacto de aquellas caricias. No supo como, pero se encontraba sobre el césped. Sintió el peso de Lucio sobre su cuerpo, sintió como era besado en cada rincón, cuando las ropas eran despojadas.

La lengua de aquel que lo estaba volviendo loco, lamía sin piedad las tetillas, mientras con una de sus manos, jugaba por sobre la ropa, haciendo que su hombría se pusiera cada ves más dura. Otro gemido mas fuerte salió de sus labios, para luego ser nuevamente devorados por Lucio.

No podía quedarse quieto, sus manos buscaron la ropa de este, para también desnudarlo, pero no tenia tanta paciencia como la tenia ahora su amante, casi desesperado, desprendió de un solo tirón la camisa. Sintió la sonrisa de este, mientras se levantaba, quedando sentado sobre sus caderas, apoyado sobre su dolencia. Le dio un pequeño streap tease gratis, con movimientos sensuales, provocando un sonrojo aun mayor, se levanto, apoyando sus codos, para acercarse a su pecho, para besarlo. Lucio sonrió, agachándose y besándolo, lo volvió a acostar, para luego bajar por su cuello, su pecho, hasta la cintura, donde jugo con su ombligo. Bajo los pantalones, despacio, dando pequeños besos a la piel que quedaba desnuda.

-----------------------

Lo soltó para bajar lentamente la ropa que sobraba, sin dejarlo de besar. Luego de quedar completamente desnudos, volvió a tomarlo de la cintura para luego orillarse. Acariciaba su espalda para luego, con sus dedos, buscar aquel punto, donde sus dedos se empezaron a perderse.

Joey gimió en forma de protesta, sintió la intromisión, provocando que se pegara mas al cuerpo del CEO. Por su parte, este besaba su cuello, mientras que con la otra mano lo masturbaba lentamente. Nuevamente volvió a gemir protestando, un tercer dedo se abría paso dentro de el.

- Se ... to – pronuncio con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta

- Cachorro .... – susurro al oído - ... Que sucede? – pregunto picaramente

- Ahhh ... ya no aguanto ... – abrió sus ojos, para perderse en los mares azules - ... por favor ... – dijo en un tono, que Kaiba, sin contenerse, lo levanto un poco, posesiono su hombría cerca de su ano, y lo empezó a bajar.

Un largo gemido salió de los labios de ambos, agitados, sonrojados, y abrazados. Kaiba empezó a mover sus caderas, mientras el otro, cerraba sus ojos, y se perdía en el placer que eso le provocaba. Los movimientos de ambos, eran sincronizados por la excitación.

Kaiba lo tomo por la nuca y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente, mientras el otro casi cabalgaba solo sobre sus caderas. El agua no solo empezó a agitarse, sino también se podía ver el pequeño vapor de los cuerpos que emanaba por la intensidad de la pasión.

--------------------------

Un gran gemido fue callado por su propia boca, mordiéndose los labios, haciéndolos sangrar. Lucio había tomado toda su hombría, lamiéndola, mordisqueando la punta, haciendo que su cuerpo diera pequeños espasmos. Mientras que uno de sus dedos, se introducía en su ano, amoldándolo, dándole un mayor placer.

Un gemido de reproche fue hecho cuando lo dejo por un momento, pero no pudo reaccionar mucho, ya que se lo encontró entre sus piernas, besándolo, y tratando de entrar en él. La primera embestida fue rápida, y aquel grito fue acallado por los gemidos de Lucio. Espero un momento, para luego empezar un vaivén despacio, pero las manos del faraón, acariciando su espalda, arañándolo, hizo que el ritmo se hiciera cada vez mas rápido. Provocando la respiración agitada, de ambos. La mano del mayor, llevaba el mismo ritmo que sus caderas en la hombría de Yami.

No supieron como, pero ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, El faraón, recibiendo a Lucio entre sus brazos. Ambos tomaron un respiro.

Se miraron por unos momentos, pero Yami desvió la mirada avergonzado. Lucio tomo su rostro, para luego besar dulcemente sus labios.

- Eres hermoso ... – susurro, para luego besarlo nuevamente.

---------------------------

El agua se agito, mientras las dos figuras controlaban sus espasmos, abrazados. Kaiba sin salir de su interior, volvió al centro del estanque, besándolo, acariciando su espalda.

- Cachorro ... mi cachorro – susurro al oído, por otra parte, unas lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas – Joey ... – dijo sorprendido - ... Te lastime??? ... demonios ... porque no me dijiste ... maldición ...

- No ... no ... – dijo sonriente mientras secaba sus lagrimas en vano

- Entonces ... porque estas llorando – dijo molesto

- Te quiero ... – susurro, para luego apenas besar sus labios

- Yo también ... – le dijo mas calmado, para luego darle un beso profundo.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Compañías... o mejor solo???**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**( Yu-Gi-OH! ... Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 23

Epilogo.

La mansión estaba revolucionada, los empleados, iban y venian. Con una sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros.

Desde la biblioteca se escucho un grito.

- WHEELER!!!!! – la vos del CEO retumbo todos los vidrios posibles. Se escucho unos pasos rápidos, bajando la escalera.

- Lo encontraste ...!!! Lo encontraste ...!!! – bajo con una sonrisa, seguido por un Mokuba muy divertido, y el mayordomo. Cuando los tres llegaron, apenas podían aguantarse la risa. La escena que se presentaba era muy graciosa.

- Mas te vale que saques a este saco de pulgas!!! – Kaiba se encontraba tirado en el suelo, mientras un gran perro blanco, lamía su cara como si fuera un dulce. EL ojiazul trataba en vano poder sacárselo de encima, pero sus grandes patas lo presionaban contra el suelo – WHEELER ... no te quedes ahí ... y llévate a Seth de aquí!!! – le gritaba apenas debajo del animal. Joey largo una carcajada, y le hizo seña a Mokuba

- Seth ... bonito ... ven aquí ... – le dijo mientras se agachaba y golpeaba sus manos para que lo mirara. El perro salió de encima del ojiazul, para luego correr y tirarlo al rubio, quien lo recibió con un gran abrazo y carcajadas – Ya ... ya ... debes cuidar a Mokuba esta noche ... – el perro ladro moviendo entusiasmadamente su cola.

- Ven Seth ... tengo un buen plato de carne en la cocina – Mokuba salió corriendo, y el perro detrás de él, el mayordomo sonrió, y ayudo al CEO.

- Sr. Kaiba ... sus ropas están lista ... – le decía mientras ocultaba un poco la sonrisa - ... Van a ir en la limosina o en uno de sus autos.

- Iremos en la limosina ... – dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en su sillón, pero fue interrumpido

- Ah ... no ... lo prometiste ... – Joey se acerco a él, apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio en forma de reproche - ... Seto Kaiba ... hoy es nuestro aniversario … y me lo prometiste … - el CEO bufo, mirando al mayordomo

- Has que tengan preparado el porche rojo ... – miro a Joey que tenia una gran sonrisa - ... Mas te vale que no lo llegues a chocar ... si no ... lo lamentaras ... – le dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que lo escuchara.

- Siiiiii ... – el rubio dio un pequeño salto, para luego acercarse a su koi, sentarse en su regazo y besarlo.

- Sabes que eso es trampa ... – mirando de reojo hacia la puerta, la encontró cerrada, estaban solos. Lo volvió a besar, y luego lo separo para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido - ... No se como me convenciste para poder concederte las llaves de uno de mis autos ...

- Jeje ... – Joey lo beso tiernamente, pero a la vez intenso, provocando que sus cuerpos reaccionaran - ... Porque soy un hermoso cachorro que siempre obtiene lo que quiere ... – beso su nariz, para luego levantarse, dejando a un ojiazul con ganas de mas. Pero aun así, lo veía sonriente – Vamos ... Seto ... se nos hará tarde ... Además prometiste que luego de la reunión iríamos a un lugar especial ... – guiñándole el ojo salió de la habitación.

Kaiba mantenía su ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, meneo la cabeza. Miro por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo, y tenían que ir a una reunión. Estaba por salir del lugar, cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Hermano ... que onda? – el CEO bufo y corto la llamada, a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar, lo dejo un rato, y cuando sonó por décima vez atendió – Kaiba ... no soportas una broma ...

- No me fastidies Lucio ... Se nota que pasas mucho con los amigos de tu novio

- Jaja ... – la voz del interlocutor se escucho contento - ... Cosa que tendrías que hacerlo también ... – el ojiazul bufo – Bueno ... te llamaba para decirte que ... todo esta listo ... Las reservaciones, la cabaña ... y los pasajes ... además ... – Lucio se quedo callado, por un momento. Kaiba pudo darse cuenta, que había tapado el auricular y estaba hablando con alguien, supuso quien. Para luego continuar – Disculpa ... – dijo en voz baja – Yami casi me piílla ... jeje – el CEO no decía nada - ... Como te decía ... todo esta arreglado ...

- Gracias ... – fue lo único que salió de sus labios

- De nada ... además ... cuando regresen de esas vacaciones ... yo me iré con Yami ... a Egipto ... le prometí llevarlo a sus tierras ... – rió tontamente, mientras sin que lo supiera Kaiba también – Seto ... – luego le dijo seriamente - ... Se lo propondrás???

- Y tu??? ... vamos a cumplir dos años de que estamos juntos ... igual que ustedes y también Deblin ...

- Yo ya lo tengo todo preparado ... – rió nuevamente

- Mmmm ... – le contesto, pero esta vez si sonriendo – Nos vemos mañana ...

- No ... mejor dicho ... dentro de dos semanas ... – bromeo antes de cortar.

Miro el teléfono, colgó, y se levanto para irse a cambiar. Subió las escaleras, podía escuchar risas provenientes de la cocina. Su paso era lento, dando tiempo a un recuerdo

Flash Back

Amaneció no en su habitación, sintió el cuerpo cálido de alguien a su lado. Cuando pudo ver bien, se encontró con la cabellera rubia de su ahora amante. Se encontraba placidamente dormido sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa. Ambos cuerpos se encontraban desnudos. Acaricio su espalda, lentamente, sintiéndola suave y cálida. Podía jurar que sintió un ronroneo proveniente de su cachorro. Quien se giró para mirarlo con ojos adormilados.

- Buenos días ... – se acerco para depositar un tierno beso.

- Buenas cachorro ... – acaricio su rostro, para luego empezar a llenarlo de besos. Se posesiono sobre él, empezándolo a acariciar lentamente. Haciendo que ambos cuerpos reaccionaran, entre gemidos y besos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- Joey ... no has ... - dejando a un Mokuba muy sorprendido – Disculpen ... – y la cerro, para lo cual ambos chicos se sonrojaron y luego estallaron en una gran risa.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaban al comedor, donde todos estaban desayunando. Tomados de la mano. Para algunos se sorprendieron, y para otros se sonrieron.

- Buenos días ... Joey ... Kaiba – saludo contento Yugi

- Buenos días ... – dijeron al mismo tiempo, dejando a un Joey sonrojado

- Vaya ... por lo que veo ... anoche ... fue una de parejas – el comentario de Mai, hizo sonrojar tanto a Yugi, Tristan, Duke y Joey – Ahhh ... que suerte tienen algunos – dijo haciéndose la pobrecita

- Si ... debemos buscarnos algo ... urgente ... – dijo Tea - ... No puede ser que los chicos tengan ya novio y nosotras solteras ...

- Ah ... si ... – dijo Serenity – Te acuerdas el chico ese ... del salón de juegos ... – las chicas empezaron a bromear, entre ellas, dejando a unos avergonzados amigos, un Lucio muy sonriente, y un Kaiba muy tranquilo.

Pasaron la mañana otra vez en la playa.

El CEO se encontraba apoyado en una de las palmeras, mientras veía como los demás jugaban en el mar. Lucio se le acerco, para sentarse a su lado.

- Parece que al final se nos dio ...

- Aja ... – Kaiba lo miro, dándole una sonrisa, a la cual Lucio se sorprendi

- A que debe esa sonrisa? Acaso se acabara el mundo? – le dijo bromeando

- No ... solo que no te veía con el enano de Yugi ...

- Oye ... no te metas con mi novio ... – le dijo guiñándole el ojo

- Que nos paso? – pregunto seriamente para luego mirar de nuevo a los demás, concentrándose en aquel rubio que le había robado el alma

- Nos pusimos viejos ... y nos enamoramos ...

- Disculpa ... tú eres el viejo ... yo aun soy menor de edad ... – le dijo seriamente, pero en un tono amable.

- Tienes razón ... – lo volvió a mirar a los ojos – Sabes ... creí estar enamorado de Joey ... – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo – Pero luego me di cuenta que el te amaba mucho mas de lo que creía ... y que terminarían juntos ... – sonrió – se notaba en tu mirada ...

- ... – El CEO no dijo nada, se quedo mirando hacia el mar

Fin Flash Back

- Seto ... Seto ... SETO – escucho que alguien le gritaba

- Que quieres Perro??? – dijo algo molesto

- Hace media hora que te estoy hablando ... - Joey se encontraba frente a él, con un esmoquin negro, con camisa blanca - ... Te estoy preguntando si estoy bien así ... – Kaiba se quedo mirando, sonrió, para luego acercarse a él, y besarlo

- Estas hermoso ... cachorro ... – volvió a besarlo, mientras lo abrazaba, acariciando la espalda. Sacando un pequeño gemido del rubio

- Seto ... – le reprochó entrecortadamente - ... Vístete ... se nos hará tarde ... – lo volvió a besar - ... Te espero abajo ... porque si sigo aquí ... de seguro ni siquiera salimos ... – salió de la habitación sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa

Se vistió con su traje de gala negro, con corbata de moño. Llevaba mancuernillas de oro, con la imagen del Dragón de Ojos Azules. Salió de allí, para luego dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Detrás de uno de los cuadros, dentro de una caja fuerte, saco un paquete y lo guardo en el bolsillo.

- Seto se nos hará tarde – escucho la voz de su koi desde la puerta, miro la hora, era verdad, ya eran las ocho y media

- Ya estoy ... – se acerco a él, con el seño fruncido, ya tenia las llaves del auto en su mano

- No me mires así ... lo prometiste ... – le reprocho, para luego girar donde estaba Mokuba – Oye Chibi ... te portas bien ... nosotros volveremos tarde ...

- Si Joey ... – mirando a su hermano – Seto ... que se diviertan ...

- Aja ...

Los dos salieron en dirección al estacionamiento de la mansión. Joey iba contento, estaba por abrir la puerta del auto, cuando las manos de su koi lo hicieron girar, y recibir un profundo beso. El rubio se sintió acorralado entre esos brazos que lo rodeaban, sintió como su cuerpo se amoldaba al de su amante. Empezó a gemir, e instintivamente, empezó a mover sus caderas, provocando que ambos se excitaran. Joey corto el beso, para poder respirar.

- Seto ... – lo miro sonrojado, el cual el CEO sonri

- Te quiero ... – susurro, dejando al rubio sorprendido

- Yo también ... – murmuro, miro sus ojos, y lo vio preocupado – Que sucede???? – le dijo separándose un poco – No me asustes ... Seto – sus ojos se agrandaron, cuando vio que el CEO se arrodillaba ante él, tomaba su mano y depositaba algo en su dedo.

- Yo Seto Kaiba ... te propongo matrimonio ... Joey Wheeler ... aceptas vivir conmigo eternamente? – Los ojos del rubio no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, miro su dedo, un anillo de oro y plata relucía. Miro el rostro de su amante, para verlo sonreír como nunca lo había visto.

- Yo ... yo ... – empezó a tartamudear

- Acaso no me amas??? – pregunto seriamente

- Claro que te amo ... – miro nuevamente el anillo, para luego empezar a llorar – Claro que acepto ... – se arrojo a los brazos del ojiazul, cayendo ambos al suelo, con un profundo beso – Demonios ... – se dijo separando – Parezco una mujer llorando ... – sonrió tontamente

- Eres más perfecto que una ... – lo beso dulcemente – Esposo mío ... – Joey por un momento se perdió en sus ojos. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su koi, para luego besarlo nuevamente.

Owari 

**Nota de la autora**: - la verdad ... me costo terminarlo ... no solo por mí ... sino por aquellas que me pidieron no hacerlo ... ( kaede se inclina ) ... así que no se desesperen, esto ha sido la primera parte XDDD ya estoy haciendo una secuela ... ( " Mejor solo ... que mal acompañado??? ) y aparecerán sus parejas favoritas ... XDDDD

**Agradecimientos:** a las chicas de Amor Yaoi ( Kula, Pandora Hades, Nakuru, Selene, Nemesis, Aguila Fanel, Maryluz ) ... A las de FanFiction ( Kitten-Suby, Guerrera Lunar, Kinyoubi, Oriko Asakura, Kaoru, Aname Kaiba, Akire Aziral, Anny Pervert Snape, Alejato, Pilika y Kororito, K-ro,) y si me olvide alguien ... GOMEN ... - es que estoy emocionada, son muchos los reviews que he recibido ... y mucha gente me contacto por el msn ... que las quieroooooooo a todasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss .... verdaderamente me han hecho emosionar ...

Bueno me despido ... pero no desesperen ... =D aun los haré sufrir muejejejejejjejej

MATTA NEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
